DEBS
by soccerputte
Summary: This is a story based on the movie DEBS, the title might change later on. That is all that you need to know rigth now.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first try to write anything GLEE related, and this is a crossover with the movie DEBS, there for the title of the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Glee characters they belong to their rightful owners. I don't own the movie DEBS, it belongs to their rightful owners. _

_In this first part of the story you will see and read lines that are directly from the movie, but the further this will be developed it will have some more of my "own" lines but the big storyline will be the same, there will be some changes to fit to the idea that I have better._

_Please let me know what you think of this and if I should continue on with it_.

**D.E.B.S**

There is a hidden test within the SATs, that doesn't measure a student's aptitude at reading, writing and arithmetic. It measures a student's innate ability to lie, cheat, fight and kill. Those who score well are recruited into a secret paramilitary academy.

Some call them seductresses. Some call them spies.

Fools call them innocent. They call themselves D.E.B.S.

They way that you were woken up in the house of DEBS was by the wise words o a Mr. Schuester**.**

It started with a nice "Good Morning, D.E.B.S." Followed by a few well chosen words from the same man,

The first one out from her room was Santana, the one that was in charge if you asked someone with a little bit of insight to the group, she had taken the role as a leader from the first day that she had arrived at the school.

"Kurt, up" Santana yelled as she opened the door, the boy was still asleep as Santana had yelled his name. The Latina closed the door when she left but before she had gotten that far she opened the door again. "And no boys upstairs after curfew."

"Get up." The boy said as she woke up the boy that was next to him in the bed.

"Brittany, five minutes." Santana said as she opened the door to a blonde girls' room.

"Have you seen my gun?" Brittany asked a bit hyped as she saw Santana in the doorway, the Latina just rolled her eyes.

The blonde was emptying the laundry basket and looked in every pocket of her clothes and she finally found her gun.

"_Movie it, movie it. Everybody in the house"_ could be heard over the PA system in the house.

And that was the cue; the phone rang, as it did every morning.

"DEBS, Santana speaking." Santana said, she was staring to get irritated and besides having Finn on the phone she had Mr. Schue yelling at them

"I need to talk to Quinn."

"Q!" Santana yelled, she didn't feel like talking anymore to the boy on the phone, if she should be honest, she had never understood what it was that Quinn had seen in the boy.

"Hello. No. No! I'm not…" Quinn said as she heard who it was on the phone. "I'm not talking about this anymore." She hung up the phone and it didn't even take minute before her cell phone was ringing.

And at the same time in Kurt's room, they boy was trying to get the person that he had shared his bed with to leave.

"Get out." He said a bit tired and in the next second he added. "And take your soothes with you. I don't do laundry."

"_Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"_

"_Move it, move it, movie it! I don't have all day, DEBS"_

"_Ten"_

"Seriously, Finn, this is not a good time." Quinn said she was getting frustrated with the boy.

"_Nine"_

"_Eight"_

"When? When is a good time?" Finn asked and he was getting more and more on Quinn's nerves.

"Stop calling me."

"Q!" Santana yelled.

"_Five. Four. Three."_

"I'm coming." Quinn yelled and she was on her way down the stairs.

"After all we've been through?" Finn asked.

"_Two, one."_

"Goodbye, Finn."

As they were sitting in the car on their way to the campus, Quinn was trying to tell them something.

"I broke up with Finn."

"What?" Brittany asked, she didn't hear what Quinn was saying, she was after all in the backseat of the car and the top was down.

"I broke up with Finn." Quinn said again as she turned to Brittany.

"Oh my God! Why?" Brittany asked and she was surprised to hear that, she thought the friend was in love with Finn.

"He was just so boring." Quinn said like it was the most natural thing in the world and that there wasn't anything more that needed to be said on this topic.

"He's an ass." Santana added in her two cents in this conversation, but not so that anyone really could hear.

"What?" Quinn asked she was sure that she had heard Santana or Kurt say something.

"I like him, I think he's sweet." Brittany said, she couldn't really let this go.

"I'm not in love."

"What?" Brittany asked she couldn't hear what Quinn was saying over the wind that came when they were driving the car.

"I said, I want to be in love." Quinn yelled and in that moment the car stopped.

"Why are you yelling?" Brittany asked her blonde friend, she had no idea on why Quinn was yelling and Quinn just sighed this was Brittany; she couldn't hate her friend she was just so sweet and wanted the best for everyone.

The group of the four friends were moving towards the cafeteria where they were going to meet up with Mr. Schuester and on their way there it's wasn't just one of them that said hi to them. This happened all the time when they were with Quinn, she was after all the most popular girl and everyone wanted to say Hi to her and be her friend.

"Hi, Quinn."

And Quinn that was the nice girl that she was, had to say hi back to everyone that said Hi to her, there for this took a longer time than it would for any other group of friends.

As the four DEBS members sat down around the table they all said their hellos to Mr. Schusester.

"Hey, Mr. Schue" Quinn was the first one to say as she was one of the first to sit down.

"Don't call me that."

"Hey, Mr. Schue." Brittany said as she sat down.

"What's up Mr. Schue." That would be Santana.

"Bonjour, Mr. Schue." Kurt said and looked over at the man with the curly hair.

"Kurt, I hear that you are taking your French serious." Mr. Schuester said and before they could continue on with this conversation a waitress came up to their table.

Santana who needed something to eat in this instant decided that she was going to be the first one to order.

"hey, can I get a farmer's daughter, short stack and bacon, well done." Santana said.

"Tofu scramble, peach smoothie, non dairy." Quinn said, she was trying this new vegan thing out to see if it was something for her.

"Cheeseburger, extra pickles." Brittany said, why shouldn't you start your day with a burger when you have the chance.

"Coffee, black." Kurt said, caffeine was the only thing that he needed to start his day.

As the table had order there food and waited for it to arrive, Mr. Schue decided that this was the best time to tell them that there was a special guest that were coming to see them.

"We have a special guest with us this morning." He said and looked at all four of them to see if they could guess who would be joining them this morning.

"Ms. Sylvester."

"Ms. Sylvester?"

"Ms. Sylvester."

"Ms. Sylvester?"

Neither one of the four members of this DEBS group could believe who they were about to meet.

"She never comes down here." Santana said.

"Ladies."

"I just wanted to say what a pleasure it is to meet you." Santana said and if you didn't know any better you would say that she was almost star struck.

"There is no time for such pleasantries." Ms. Sylvester said as she looked over at Santana, even if she liked when the members of the different groups of DEBS were sucking up to her, and had a fare for her but that wasn't something that she had time for now.

"Schuester." Sylvester said and looked at the man with what could be call disgust; she had no idea why she had him working with this group. "A matter of some urgency has come to my attention."

The man and the four DEBS looked Ms. Sylvester waiting for her to continue on with what it was that she was saying.

"Rachel Berry is back in the States."

_**To be continued?**_

That is up to all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I want to say thanks to all of you that have reviewed the first chapter. I wasn't sure on how people would feel about this. And I hope that you all will like this too. And I would love to know what you think of this too. _

_**Chapter 2**_

"Oh, shit." Was the words out of Santana's mouth and that was soon followed.

"Oh my God." From Kurt.

"I'm writing my thesis on her." Quinn said and looked at Ms. Sylvester and then over at Mr. Schuester.

"I expect to be kept I the loop on this case." Ms. Sylvester said and looked over at Schuester, waiting for him to confirm just that. "And show some hustle now. And I mean now."

"I can't believe that she is back." Santana said to herself as she looked around the table.

"Who's Rachel Berry?" Brittany asked and looked at her fellow DEBS.

"Rachel Berry." Mr. Schuester started off and there was a hologram of a computer screen that pop up right in front of all of them. "She is the last surviving member of the Berry Crime Syndicate also known as BCS."

And a new picture showed up the screen with different articles from different newspaper and Mr. Schuester continued on with his briefing. "Her family did battle with the St. James…" and then some articles of that showed up "…in a vicious blood feud that lasted at least a decade, that we know of."

"When both of her dads died in this feud, she was handed the keys to the kingdom, because they couldn't locate her mother."

"Illegal arms-running, smuggling, gambling…" Santana said as she looked at the list of the different things that Rachel Berry was doing.

"And her specialty, gold stars with embedded diamonds." Schuester ended the long introduction what kind of crimes that Rachel Berry was involved with. "And she's protected by a loyal bad of mercenaries, who are lead by this man…" and a picture of a young man with a Mohawk was showed. "Noah Puckerman, better known as…"

"Puck." Santana said and looked at the man.

"There is a belief that Rachel Berry is the one that was behind the plot to sink Madagascar in 1998. "Schuester said and looked at all of them, and Brittany looked a bit confused like she wanted to ask something but she wasn't sure about what she was going to ask.

"What about the penguins?" She finally asked when she remembers what animal it was that she was thinking of.

"Britt." Santana said and looked at the blonde with a look that said that Brittany should forget about that.

"In the year of 2003 she went underground." Schuester said and looked at the group of DEBS, and once again Brittany spotted that confused look on her face but decided in her own that she wouldn't ask any more questions yet. "And she hasn't been seen or heard from since then."

"Yikes." Brittany said as Schuster was done with the debriefing.

"That's not even the bad part." Quinn said as she looked at her fellow DEB member.

"What the bad part?" Brittany asked and looked over at Quinn.

"No one has ever fought her…" Santana said and looked over at Quinn for the blonde to continue on with this.

"… and lived to tell about it."

And in that moment the waitress came with their breakfast and started to serve them. "Peach smoothie, farmer's daughter, tofu scramble and a cheeseburger." She said and took the coffee of the tray. "Coffee." And it was put right in front of Kurt.

"So, why do you think that she is back in town?" Santana asked as she took a bite of her farmer's daughter.

"Our sources are telling us that she is in town to meet this woman." Schuester said and a picture of a blonde woman was shown on the screen. "Terri Schuester, a former intelligent officerand now a freelance assassin."

Waiting for the four DEBS to process this new information before her continued on. "They are scheduled to meet tonight at 1900 hours. Find you what Rachel is up to. And this is strictly surveillance work."

The three girls and Kurt nodded to let Mr. Schuester now that they had listened to him before he had something more to add.

"Whatever you do, do not try and apprehend her yourselves wait for back up in that case." Mr. Schuester said and looked at the four DEBS.

"What's the plan going in?" Quinn asked, she wanted to know what she was supposed to do.

"I'm going to tell you that but first Santana you are in charge of this and Quinn you are in second if something would be to happen." Mr. Schuester said before he continued on to tell them about the plan.

Kurt were the first one to speak up, when they had been informed about this plan. "Mr. Schue not to critique you or anything but have you really thought this trough?"

"Yes, and this is the way that we always do it." Mr. Schuester said.

"I know that but having Quinn in second won't be such a great idea if she is supposed to be doing what is planned." Kurt said and waited to be told that he was right and that he should be second in command if something was due to happen.

"That I didn't think of." Mr. Schuester said and looked at Kurt before he continued. "You are right, Kurt, you should take Quinn's place as second in command."

"Great." Kurt said with a smile, he was one step closer to his goal being the first in command in this group.

"Problem solved." Schuester said and with that he just disappeared, just like a hologram.

"What does a reclusive criminal mastermind want…" Quinn thought out loud, she wanted to have an idea on that before she went in. "…with a trained killer?"

"Do you guys think that Mr. Schue knows her?" Brittany asked when she looked at the woman and then at her name.

"Why would you say that?" Santana asked, she didn't see anything on this that would lead to the conclusion that there sort of boss would know this woman.

/

"You are schedule to meet at 1900 hours."

"Oh I love schedules but besides that where did you find her." Rachel said as she looked at a screen where a picture and some basic information about Terri Schuster were posted. She was looking at a woman that was older than herself and blonde.

"Abrams tipped us." Puck said as he looked over at his friend. "Said that she is available at the time being, she has just arrived from Eastern Europe and she appears to be relocating stateside at the moment. I think that Abrams said something about unfinished business but I'm not sure."

"And she is an assassin?" Rachel asked as she read a bit more about the woman, she liked what she was reading but there was still something missing maybe she would feel better after she had had this confirmed.

"Yep." Puck said as he read some file or something like that.

"Where are we going to meet?" The criminal asked and looked over at her sidekick, one of them exalted that this was going to happen and the other one felt almost sick.

"The new restaurant, Les Deus Amours." Puck said "and it's supposed to be trendy but yet discreet, and they have the best vegan menu in this city, just like you like it."

"Cancel it." Rachel said, at this second she rather be staying home and watching some movies, preferably some musicals, maybe Funny Girl again, that was a great musical.

"Why? That is not an option we have had this all set up." Puck said not liking what he was hearing from his boss, he needed the time alone so that he could master the game of, just as he thought that and was about to say it out loud he stopped, Berry didn't need to know that he enjoyed this particular activity.

"It's a blind date and I don't do blind dates." Rachel Berry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought that you knew that and that you were smarter than you look."

"Well... It's not a blind date…" Puck started off and looked next to him where his boss was standing. "… If you know what they look like. And I resent that, I am smart."

"Tell her that I'm no coming." Rachel said and if she had been in a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears and she ignored the last part of what Puck had said. "Say that I came down with something, loss of hearing due to over complaining friends or something."

"Berry, it has been two years if not more." Puck complained he for one wasn't going to give this fight up that easy. "You have to get out there and show yourself on the meat market.

"I am out there." Rachel said and looked at Puck, she was angry at him. "And I don't eat meat."

"I know that but when was the last time that you were on a date?" Puck asked. "Or even got laid?"

"I did go out with that drummer chock from that band, you now the girl that talked really loud, you can tell Schuesterthat the drummer girl messed up my hearing. She was almost screaming,"

"Rachel Berry, you did not, I repeat did not go on a date with her, we all went out together as a group so that you would feel safer." Puck said and looked at Rachel almost disappointed. "And you lied that night, and you don't lie that well and told everybody that you had food poisoning from some clam-soup that you had eaten and you are a vegan then you went home early."

"That might be so, but she talked really loud, even when you were right next to her." Rachel said and did her best to defend her own actions. "And I was the one that were next to her all the time that I was there."

"And you two would have been great together." Puck said with a grin, "She talked loud and you talk way too much for you own good there for you two could have talked, she would just have talked over you if necessary."

Rachel just glared at Puck, daring him to say something more.

"I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to drown yourself… in your little schemes to destroy the world but you need to get over it." Puck said and looked at Rachel, waiting to see if she would respond to what he was saying but the girl didn't say a word, she was going to treat him with silence. "You were dumped."

That was it; even if she wanted to be quiet she couldn't not when Noah was telling lies. "I was not dumped. I dumped her."

"Oh, my fellow Jew, you were dumped, dumped hard. And you should not tell lies; it's like one of the commitments." Puck said and gave Rachel a smile hoping that it would help. "And we both know that it sucks. But you took your time of to go to Antarctica or whatever place that you went to."

"It was Nuuk, it's on Greenland, it so just happen to be located between the Arctic and the Atlantic Oceans." Rachel said and looked at Puck. "If you want I can get a map for you so that you can see where it is located."

"That's not necessary." Puck said and frowned he didn't like when Rachel acted this way and it happened quite often. "But now it's time to get back in the game, Rachel." And Puck looked at his friend and hoped that she would understand. "You've got a date tonight with a beautiful assassin…"

"I don't play games, Noah." Rachel said and looked at the young man; Puck just shook his head he wasn't going to get into this discussion with Rachel Berry.

The young man waited to see if his friend was going to say something more but nothing came from Rachel even if she loved to talk normally. "…and you are going to show up." Puck said with a lot of conviction.

Rachel just looked at Puck, and the look that she spotted was nothing more than a look that said that she wanted to hit her friend somewhere, probably somewhere that could lead to him not being able to father any children in the future.

"Rachel." Puck almost pleaded with her.

"Fine." Rachel huffed, she realized that she hadn't a choice in this matter, but there was no one that had said that she needed to enjoy herself, but Puck was gave her look that told her that she better show up and stay put and not try anything. "Okay, I'll go. I'll be there."

As Puck heard what Rachel was saying he knew that he had won the first battle of this war now he just needed her to promise him something, and that was the next battle.

"Rach, please promise me one thing." Puck said and Rachel just looked at him daring him to tell her what she was going to promise him. "Just promise me that you'll be open."

"Open to what?" Rachel said, Puck asking her to be open could mean a lot of different things.

"Open to love." Puck said and put his hands together almost like he was praying that she would agree with him and promise him this.

_There is a reason why I chose to have Terri Schuester as the person that Rachel is meeting at the restaurant, that we be revealed in later chapters, I don't want to tell that yet, all I can tell is that is a part of one of the twist that I have so that the story won't be a complete rip off from the original movie. And I had someone else in mind at first but as I was planning out my own twist to this that person wasn't possible to have._

_Once again I hope that you all liked this and if you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask them._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and it means a lot and I it inspires me to write more so here is the next chapter. I would love to know what you all think of this too._

_**Chapter 3**_

The four members of this DEBS group were now outside the restaurant that they were soon supposed to be entering but before that could happen they had some more things that they needed to go through.

Santana was sitting inside the van that they had used so that they could really do the surveillance that they needed with video and sound. The Latina had a magazine that she was reading just to pass some time, as she flipped through the pages she saw an ad that she knew that she needed to apply to.

"Did you know about this?" Santana said and turned to Quinn who was trying to put a wire on herself.

"Know about what?" The blonde asked and turned to the other girl.

"That Ms. Sylvester is looking for agents to the international bureau." Santana said and started to read the add closer to find out what it really was that they were looking for.

"I had no idea." Quinn said and she was still struggling with the wire. "If you don't have anything better to do then maybe you can help me with this instead."

"Ask Kurt or Brittany." Santana said and got back to reading. "they are just arguing about something."

Brittany was the one that started to help Quinn with the wire that she was going to use during this night. "What did San ask you about?"

"She just told me about some hiring some part of the bureau that she was interested in." Quinn answered, she hadn't really listened to what Santana had said after the first question. "So do any of you think that I can get some time off after the endgame this year?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked as she heard what Quinn said, she hadn't listened to the whole conversation.

"I don't really know." Quinn said and closed her eyes, she didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to her friend. "there is this school for performing arts that I would love to go to."

"School? You can't be serious." Santana said and she was a little skeptical to what she was hearing, who in their right mind would want to go to a school instead of going up the ranks in this bureau. "You are like the perfect score. That means that you can choose whatever you would want to do in this line of work any kind of assignment I would love to have that chance."

Quinn just looked at her friend, the blonde was starting to get tired of hearing that, that she was the perfect score, was that all that she would be.

"Q, I know you better than you know yourself so there for I am going to ask you this." Santana said and looked at Quinn. "Who is your best friend?"

"You know the answer to that question. You are my best friend." Quinn said, and she was convinced herself when she said that, that Santana indeed was her best friend.

"Exactly." The Latina said, "So I hope that you remember what I said to you the very first day at this academy?"

"Well, the first thing that you said to me was actually, that's my bunk, bitch." Quinn said, she did after all have an impeccable memory and that was good at times and the truth was that Santana also had acted like she own the world and didn't have to answer to anyone and Quinn had liked that attitude.

"Fine, you might be right." Santana said. "But I meant what I said after that if it wasn't an insult there too then somewhere later in that conversation." The Latina wanted to get Quinn to understand the deep meaning and connection that they all shared being in the DEBS.

"You said, and I quote 'DEBS stick together no matter what'." Quinn said and looked at Santana waiting for the other girl to say something, so that she knew that she had said the right thing.

"And I still believe that." Santana said and gave Quinn what could be called a smile. "Otherwise I wouldn't still be here. I would be somewhere else and at a much better place so that I wouldn't have to share space with all of you."

The four of them were quiet for a bit, just waiting for the time to pass so that Quinn could enter the restaurant, and before that could happen they needed some kind of confirmation on that Rachel Berry was on the way.

"Oh and just so you know." Santana said. "And that goes for you B and you too Hummel." And the Latina looked at the other two members of her team, that she hadn't talked too. "We are just getting to all of the good stuff."

Kurt and Brittany nodded, they had no idea why Santana was talking about this, it wasn't like anyone of them were going to leave the DEBS.

"So don't you think about going to some lame performing art school in Barcelona." Santana said as she turned to Quinn. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Quinn said and looked Santana in the eyes before adding. "You are always right and you are awesome." Stroking Santana's ego was always a good thing that was something that Quinn had learned and used as often as she could so that the Latina would drop whatever was bugging her at the moment.

Kurt and Brittany was fighting or what looked like fighting over some equipment that they needed for the surveillance, from where Quinn was at it looked like it was a camera or something like that for the live footage that was she was going to be streaming to them.

"You need to put it here." Kurt said and tried to take the equipment form Brittany but he had no such luck with that, now Quinn could see that it was some kind of cable that needed to be put in. "Don't be an idiot for once in your life, just try and act like you are a part of this super spy group."

This whole conversation was taking a toll on Brittany, it was more like the way Kurt was talking at the moment, to her it sounded that he was combining all different languages.

"I don't understand what you are saying." Brittany said and looked at Kurt. "You need to decide on if you are going to speak English with me or French." Kurt just looked at the blonde he had no idea what she was talking about, he hadn't spoken French since this morning when he said hi to Mr. Schue. "'Fringlish' is not a language, that I have heard of."

The boy just shook his head, he had no idea on how and why Brittany was a part of this group.

As Brittany were trying to figure something out with this whole technical thing that they were going to use tonight she heard a knock, more like a bang to the backdoor on the van and she went there to open.

"It's Brittany here, how can I help you." The blonde said before she opened the door to let whoever it was on the other side in.

"_Brittany, open the door, I need to talk to her."_

Brittany turned to Quinn and looked at her friend. "It's Finn, he wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to get away, I don't want to talk to him." Quinn said moving her head from left to right, just to loosen up some before she was going to start this mission tonight.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Brittany said through the door with put opening it.

"_That is complete bullshit!"_

"I'll tell her that you said that." Brittany said and she liked to talk to Finn this way. "Quinn, he really needs to talk to you, maybe you should try and talk to him."

"He should know better than to stalk her." Kurt said and shivered at the thought of how clingy Finn acted. "It is all kinds of embarrassing not only for him but for us."

Quinn changed places with Brittany so that she was closer to the back door so that she would be able to talk to Finn that way and there was just one thing left to do.

"Finn, I told you, it's over." Quinn said and sighed, she wasn't sure that the young man would get the message this time.

"_We've gotta talk."_

"Finn, I'm serious." Quinn said hoping that there would be a possibility to make him understand that she had had enough of this, and she could hear that he was about to say something. "I don't want to talk to you and I don't have the time to talk to you now." Quinn moved back to her original position that she had had before she had started to talk to Finn through a door, when she thought about it, it was really insane and Kurt had been right it was embarrassing for all of them.

Not even a minute later Finn had opened the door somehow, and entered the van. "As I said before, we need to talk." Finn said as he turned to Quinn.

"Jesus, Finn." Quinn said as she had collected herself from the shock that she got from Finn coming from nowhere. "What are you doing here?"

"You honestly think that you would be the only ones that would be on to Berry?" Finn said, and it kind of made sense in some strange way, "Everyone is here, the Feds, the CIA. You name it, they are all here." And he opened up the door and pointed out different cars and vans and even persons that looked like they were going to be eating on the restaurant.

"I can't believe it." Santana said as she looked around and spotted all the different bureaus that were present. "Don't they have anything better to do, we are the ones that are better suited for this kind of mission."

"But this is our stakeout." Brittany said and her lips were starting to quiver, she didn't like it when someone else was there when they were supposed to be the only ones there. All of these other agents made her nervous and she didn't do that good when she was nervous.

"They are always butting in and sticking their heads in our business." Kurt said and shook his head and closed his fist, he was about to bang his head against a wall but before he did that he realized that there were some things that needed to be dealt with in some other way. "This is just unbelievable so that it kind of makes sense."

Finn turned to the rest of the DEBS away from Quinn and asked. "Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" With that the three other DEBS moved out from the van leaving the former couple alone together for the first time this day.

"Why do you always have to such a jerk to them and about everything?" Quinn asked, and she knew that he wouldn't have an answer to that. That was Finn for you acting like a jerk whenever he felt like it but would never acknowledge that.

"I act the way that I want." Finn said before continuing. "You do know that I have the right to act in whatever way I want when my girlfriend breaks up with me for no good reason…" Quinn just sighed; this was going to take forever if Finn was going to act this way. "and if I chose to act a little hostile then and I would say that is understandable. Anyone would do that if they were in my situation."

"Wow, you know some big words." Quinn said with a bit of sarcasm showing. "And just so you know it's not for no reason." She had her reasons for breaking up with him she was just not sure if it would be the best idea to share them with him.

"So give it to me then, or at least one of them." Finn said, like he was daring her to tell him, he was almost taunting her.

"I just want more." Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, which were a good reason for her at least and that would hopefully be enough for him to not ask about more explanation.

"More of what?" Finn asked, he wanted to know what it was that was behind this break up if he was going to accept it. This was not the way that Finn normally acted when he was put in this situation, it was almost like was coach to what to say.

"I don't know." Quinn said, and that was the truth she could feel that something was missing but she had no idea on what it was that was missing.

"Britt, what are they saying?" Kurt asked, he did love a good gossip after all. It was Brittany that some of the sound surveillance with her out of the van and no one of the three DEBS that were on the outside of the van had any idea on why the blonde girl had taken that with her.

"I'm not going to spy on them" Brittany said and looked at Kurt; she wanted Quinn to have some privacy.

"B, you are a spy, for crying out loud." Santana said, she wanted to say something more insulting but she couldn't and she had no idea on why. "So act like one for once in your life." She also wanted to know what was going on with Quinn and Finn.

"Is there someone else?" Finn asked, almost hurt by the risk of there being someone else that had captured Quinn's heart.

"No." Quinn said and looked at Finn. "There is nobody else." And that was the truth.

"Because if there is somebody else…" Finn said and looked at Quinn wanting her to tell him that there was somebody else so that he could hurt someone; he needed to beat someone up.

"Look, I just…" Quinn started, she was not sure if she should tell him what she felt.

"Speak, you can tell me anything." Finn said and waited for Quinn to tell him. "I am a man."

"I'm not in love with you." Quinn told the tall young man, he had asked for it and here it was out in the open.

"Well." Finn said scratching the back of his head trying form a great comeback, but the only thing that he could come up with was. "I guess that nobody is good enough for Little Miss Perfect Score."

"Finn, just shut up and leave." Quinn said, she was kind of said that it had turned out this way but it was his own fault. He had insisted on finding out the reason behind the break up.

"Oh, yeah, you'll be back." Finn said before he climbed out of the van. He was going to leave and that was it no one was going to blame him for this

_**To be continued? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter I hope that you all will like it. Please let me know what you think and all of that…_

_**Chapter 4**_

Rachel and Puck were sitting in Rachel's car, it was an old thunderbird, Rachel was a fan of the old classic cars and this car was a classic for sure. It was Puck that had been driving the car and that was something that rarely happened, Rachel was kind of protecting of her car and almost never let anyone else driver her car but this time she had been too nervous to drive to the restaurant herself.

"Rachel, you can do this." Puck told the girl as the brunette was still sitting on her seat in the car and she hadn't made a move since they had arrived to the restaurant.

"Do you know why it is that I can hold the whole world hostage..." Rachel started to say before she turned to her friend and continued on. "…but I'm scared of going on a blind date with someone."

"That is an easy question." Puck answered and looked at Rachel, waiting for her to realize the answer to her own question, but nothing came from the brunette and she normally had a lot to say. "Because love is harder than crime. You know it's so much more work to make it happen and you don't like hard work."

"Who says that I don't like hard work?" Rachel questioned, this was so not the right time to question her ability to work hard.

"Of course you are a hard worker." Puck said and looked at Rachel hoping that he had said the right thing.

"Yeah, that is true."

"Okay, now get inside that restaurant and find your date and knock her dead." Puck said and as soon as he had said the last part of the sentence, he realized his mistake. "But not really dead, dead."

"Sure." Rachel said, trying to sound sure of herself.

/

Quinn was sitting at a table inside the restaurant waiting for Rachel to arrive so.

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm okay." Quinn said and as she looked up she saw a brunette waling inside the restaurant. "Hey, she has arrived, just so you know."

"_Great, we have a visual of her, and the streaming and recoding is working great."_

"Perfect." Quinn said and she looked over at the table were Rachel was sitting with a blonde, this was not supposed to be the way that this would have gone. Terri Schuester had arrived earlier than they had counted for. "But we need to make some changes from the original plan."

"_We know that." Santana said over the intercom. "You just stay put there and wait for further information."_

"Fine, but I don't like this and just so you know, there are some feds and other agents in here and they are sitting high up in the air like in the roof."

"_They should know better." Kurt said._

Quinn could tell from the boy's voice that he was not happy with that.

/

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Rachel said as she sat down at the table. "I got lost."

"That's not a problem." Terri said and looked at the brunette, who was much younger than she had thought. "I was early."

/

"I have that sweater." Quinn could hear Brittany say, she had no idea on where that came from.

"What?" Quinn asked, this was not the information that she was waiting for.

"I have the same sweater that she is wearing but in taupe." Brittany said and Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really?" Quinn asked, she wanted to have some kind of conversation as she waited for something to happen here. "Where did you get it?"

"H&M" Brittany said. "And they have it in other colors too."

"No way!" Quinn exclaimed, she had never meant to say it out that loud.

"Silence!" Kurt almost yelled. "I can't hear what they are saying. And Quinn you need to turn to your right there are some people that are blocking the camera."

/

At the table where Rachel and Terri were trying to get their date going but somehow they had some problem to find a topic that they could talk about.

Rachel was happy when the waiter that was assigned to their table came by to take their orders.

"So what are your vegan alternatives?" Rachel asked, she needed to know what she could order before deciding on what she was going to drink. The waiter didn't say much about the menu so Rachel decide for herself that she was going to go for an alternative that was pretty safe in most cases. "I'll have the Pasta Fagioli."

"And what would you like to have to drink to that?"

"I'll take some wine that will fit with the dish." Rachel said and turned to Terri. "Do you…? Do you want wine?"

Terri shook her head, in a negative response. "I'll take something stronger, what kind of vodkas do you have?"

/

As Quinn was observing the table from her own table she couldn't help herself. "Rachel Berry, she's…" and as Quinn had said that she knew that there was going to come a question.

"What?" Santana asked, she didn't like the way that Quinn had started the sentence.

"You know, real." Quinn said, and she had covered up her slip pretty well, she knew that.

"I know what you mean." Santana said. "I never thought that I would see her and being this close."

"I know what you mean." Quinn said "and she is even more real this close."

/

"So if I got this right." Rachel said and looked at Terri. "You work as an assassin."

"Yeah." Terri said and took a sip of her drink; she didn't do anything for this conversation to keep going.

"So how does that work?" Rachel asked, she knew that this would probably be something that the woman in front of her could talk about.

"It's mostly freelance." Terri said and took yet another sip of her drink and she started to look for a waiter she needed a refill of her drink.

"So…" Rachel said and looked at Terri, not really knowing what she was going to say, this was an awkward conversation to have with anyone. "You basically, what, you just kill, you know, whoever you want?"

"Yes, that is how it works and sometimes I maim them." Terri said and leaned back in her seat. "When I think about it it's mostly maiming.

/

In the van the three DEBS that weren't inside the restaurant were trying to figure out what this meeting was all about.

"What are they talking about?" Santana asked and looked at Kurt; he was the one that was in charge of the sound.

"They are talking about killing." Kurt said and listened to what they were talking about. "And how to kill and who to kill."

"It sounds like Berry is up to something." Santana said and she looked over at the screen where Brittany was sitting and looking at what was happening.

"That is pretty obvious." Kurt said, that was a conclusion that Brittany could have made from that information. "But do you have any idea, what that is about?"

"No not really." Santana said. "I think that Quinn can get some information from where she is."

/

"Oh, God." Rachel sighed as she looked at Terri and what she was talking about, this was not what she was thinking this date were going to go.

"But I do it just to pay bills."Terri said as she was finished with her history about her work as an assassin.

"Really?" Rachel asked, that sounded too good to be true.

"Mostly…" Terri said, thinking about what she really wanted to do. "… I wanted to be an artist, you painting and things like that."

/

As Quinn were waiting for something to happen when something happened that she never had thought would happen, Finn had left his place that he had been on from the start and had now walked up to her. This was not good. That much she knew, at least not with having Rachel Berry this close.

"So I want my bracelet back." Finn said as he sat down on the chair in front of her.

"_Quinn make him move, we can't see a thing." _Santana yelled and Quinn just wanted to jump up from her seat. Finn reached for Quinn's hand or arm so that he could get his bracelet back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked, she knew that he wanted his bracelet back but she had hoped that this could have waited at least until she was back home.

"My dad got that when he first graduate from the academy." Finn said, "It's like the only memory that I have of him. So I want it back." The two of the started to fumble with the bracelet, mostly Finn who wasn't the smoothest when it came to these things.

"How hard can it be to take that of?" Quinn said she started to get impatient with the young man. "Why don't I help you with it?"

/

"You know one of the best teachers in the area that I was in at the moment when I decide that I was going to go for this." Terri said. "Told me that he was going to help me, but I couldn't pay him. So he told me that his wife, his words, was cheating on him so if I killed the lover he would give me some free lessons."

Rachel just closed her eyes, this was not what she wanted out of a date, that much did she know, and she was listening to Terri telling her whole story about how she started out as an assassin that is not that interesting.

"The first one was a farmer, so I used some of the tools that were preset." Terri said, Rachel shrugged, she wasn't normally a person that had a hard time with this kind of things but there are things that you don't talk about when you are out. "The second once, he liked chickens." That was not something that Rachel liked to hear, she had been traumatized in a younger age, which involved chickens. "So I took a few of the chickens, I think five or so and put in throu-"

That was the moment that Rachel decide that she would stop this, she had to leave.

"What's wrong?" Terri asked as she saw Rachel's facials expressions.

"Oh, you know, I just…" Rachel said and grabbed her stomach. "I'm not feeling that well, I think it's my stomach… I actually think that there might have been something in the food."

"Are you blowing me off?" Terri asked and looked at Rachel, and the look on the blonde, was not something that Rachel had expected to see it was like Terri could kill her at the spot and that was not the way that Rachel Berry wanted to go.

"No, no, no." Rachel assured the blonde. "I just don't feel that well."

/

"I think it would be for the best if you are coming inside." Quinn said as she saw what was going on at the table that she had been observing all night.

"_Okay." _Santana said. _"So let's do this."_

/

"Was it something that I said?" Terri asked, she hadn't shown that much interest in this date but no one, and she meant no one was going to blow her off; she was doing the dumping in her life.

Santana was running inside the restaurant she had her gun right in front of her she was hunting and nothing would come between her and her goal.

"No. No. Look, I just…" Rachel said, she wasn't sure on what she was going to say to make this situation better and work out for her. "I just got back into town, you know?" And…And…" She had no idea what she was going to day everything that she could think of sounded so cliché but maybe that was what she needed this time. "And besides that I just got out of this relationship."

As Rachel tried to explain what was happening there were guns that were fired of from all kinds of directions. The brunette had no idea where she could hide and now she had a pissed of date with her too, without her there might have been a bit easier.

"I'm not asking for and relationship." Terri said, and she lighted a cigarette, to calm her nerves.

"You know, it's not you. You really seem nice, you do. It's me." Rachel said and grabbed a hand grenade from her pocket and she had no idea why she had one in her pocket, she stood up so that she could throw it, and that was when she saw some of the people that were there after her.

"Baby, I can change." Terri said and looked at Rachel, the brunette had no idea where this was coming from and she had thrown her grenade.

"You guys…" Brittany said as the four DEBS had been crawling on the floor trying to avoid the bullets that had been flying around them and still did that.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter._

_I would love to know what you think of this chapter too so please let me know._

_**Chapter 5**_

Rachel and Terri were sitting on the floor behind some kind of desk hiding for all of the guns that were going off around them. After hearing what Rachel had said Terri just looked at the brunette trying to figure out what was going on.

It had bought them some time when Rachel had thrown the hand grenade out in the dinning part of the restaurant. The brunette sighed as she looked at the blonde she was not sure if she should be saying this or not.

"You see, the thing is…" Rachel started, she wanted to tell Terri what she felt but she wasn't sure if she could do so. "I'm not interested, sorry." Rachel almost looked like she was in pain as she said the last part of this.

"Then you will die alone." Terri said, and she spat out the cigarette that she had been smoking, she had tried to use the nicotine to calm her nerves down from what was going on around them.

With that Terri left Rachel alone to deal with the four DEBS and the rest of the different agencies that were there.

The brunette looked around to see if she could spot something that she could use as a shield as she tried to get out from the restaurant. She could see a table that looked like she would be able to use, now she just needed to get to it without being hit.

She moved towards the table, she grabbed then leg of it so that the top of the table would protect her and she was lucky in the case, it seemed like the top was made of some kind of metal and not wood as she first had thought.

As she had the table as a shield the bullets started to whine around her even more. She didn't look to see who it was that was shooting all that she wanted was to be able to get out of there in one piece. She took a quick glance around to see if it was safer and then she saw a face that she thought that she had seen earlier that night when she was with Terri, but there was no way that would be true.

Rachel dropped the table and cut out through a back door that seemed to lead to some kind of ware house.

/

"That was a waste of time." Kurt said and looked at the rest of the group.

"I don't think so." Santana said and looked at the boy, she was in charge and this wasn't over until she said that it was over. "We are getting Berry tonight, Kurt you are with me."

"But…But." Brittany started and looked at the girl that was in charge. "Mr. Schuester said that we should engage her at any cause."

"Brittany…" Santana said and looked at the taller of the two blondes. "Who here isn't going to graduate?" As Santana asked that she pointed around to all of the members of the group.

"Me." Brittany said a little defeated. And the Latina kept looking at her waiting for her continue on with that telling her why she wasn't going to graduate. "I haven't earned my stripes yet."

"And that would be this thing here?" Santana asked pointing to a few stripes that were nailed to her shirt. "And why is that?" The Latina was really pushing this, this time as every other time that this came up.

"You need to give me a recommendation." Brittany sighed out, she knew that this was coming back to this every time she asked about this. "And I don't see what you just won't just…"

Santana interrupted the girl, snapping her off. "That is not what I asked, answer the question." Brittany looked down, and then she looked at Quinn hoping that her friend would cut in so that she maybe would stop Santana, but nothing.

Quinn knew deep down that she should stop Santana but she didn't want to get involved in this more than she already was, and she had no idea on why Santana was holding back Brittany's stripes.

"I need to show courage in the face of unspeakable danger." Brittany said, she knew that was what she needed to do but what was unspeakable danger, and who would decide when she had done just that.

"Exactly. So quit acting like a baby and start to follow my orders." Santana said, she didn't like that they had lost some vulnerable time that they needed so that they could get Rachel Berry in custody. "Let's go."

/

Quinn and Brittany were outside the restaurant on the parking lot looking around trying to figure out what their next move would be.

"Brit, you check the lot and I'll check that warehouse out." Quinn said as she saw a door that looked like it would lead to some warehouse something like that. "And stay in communication range."

"But Mr. Schue…"

"B, I know that you can do this." Quinn said and looked at Brittany trying to build some courage into the girl. "Just stay in communication range and this will not be a problem." With that Quinn left confused blonde standing in the parking lot looking around.

Quinn was walking through the warehouse and so far she hadn't meet anyone or seen anything that would indicate that Rachel Berry would be in the warehouse. Quinn stopped for a minute trying to get a hold of Brittany. "B, are you there?" But Quinn didn't get a reply from her friend; it was like she was in some kind of radio shadow at the moment. The blonde knew that that was bad.

Quinn started to run, she hoped that it would help and that she would find a spot that would allow her to make some kind of contact with the rest of her group. As the blonde looked over her left shoulder to see if someone had been following her or was following her and as she did just that she had no idea what was happening next to her and she ran into someone.

She almost fell down on the ground and she could see that there was a person that she had run into. "I'm so sorry." The blonde said before looking up to see who it was that she had ran into, she also heard someone say.

"I'm so sorry."

As Quinn and the stranger saw who it was that they had ran into as they hadn't looked where they were going.

"Oh, my god." Quinn said and pulled her gun out and pointed it at the person in front of her.

"Oh, shit." The person said and pulled a gun from the back of the pants and pointed it towards Quinn.

"You are Rachel Berry." Quinn said as she saw that it was Rachel that she had ran into, she was in spy mode at the moment otherwise she had no idea on how she would have reacted to this situation.

"And you're a DEB." Rachel said with disgust, she didn't like these girls but this girl was after all pretty nice on the eyes.

As Quinn still was in full spy mode she started off with. "You have the right to remain silent."

"You are reading me my rights?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her lips, this whole situation was going to be interesting to see how it would turn out.

"Anything you say can…" Quinn said as she continued on with reading Rachel her rights. The blonde took a breath so that she would be able to continue on with this without letting Rachel Berry get to her, and the brunette just stood there almost smiling. "… and will be used against you."

It was silent for a minute or so before Quinn opened her mouth, not sure if she should be saying this to Rachel Berry of all people she knew how people ended up after they had met Rachel. "Okay see here is the thing…"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked waiting for Quinn to continue on with this so that she knew where the girl was going to say.

"I am not really up for dying today." As Quinn had said that she bit her lower lip, she was nervous about how Rachel would take this.

"Neither am I." Rachel said, at least they both had something that they wanted to, to survive and not die on this day.

"So, I was thinking that…" Quinn started and looked at Rachel, she was kind of short, she had no idea on what it was that was so intimidating with the girl. "Why don't you put your gun down."

"You should put yours down too." Rachel challenged Quinn as the two of them stood there pointing the guns at one another.

"I am the cop and you are the criminal." Quinn said and looked at Rachel. "That means that I am more trustworthy in this case, so I think that you should put your gun down."

Rachel started to talk to herself, it was more mumbling and Quinn had a hard time trying to understand what it was that Rachel was saying.

"I'm sorry but what is it that you are trying to say?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel she had no idea on what was going on here and she would like to know that, so that she could handle situation they way that it was needed.

"I said that I was minding my business being on a blind date…" Rachel said and Quinn just looked at here not knowing if she should be saying something now or not. "…when you guys decide that it was the best time for a raid and get all of your shit all in my business."

Quinn was just standing there not believing what she was hearing. There was just one word out from her mouth. "Wait." She still had to progress what was she was hearing and she hoped that this was buying her some time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the feedback it really helps with inspiration to write and that means that the updates will come faster._

_Here is the next part and I hope you will like it and please let me know if you do or even if you don't like it._

_**Chapter 6**_

Quinn was still in shock after what Rachel had told her. There was just one thing that Quinn was able to say. "You were on a blind date?" the blonde managed to stutter out.

Rachel heard what Quinn said and she realized in that moment what it was that she had said. "Whatever." The brunette scoffed out.

"With that assassin woman?" Quinn asked surprised if there was one thing she never would have thought that they would be doing it was that they were on an actually date, well blind date.

"What?" Rachel asked, to her it sounded like Quinn was judging her and she didn't like that.

"Nothing. I just…" Quinn said, she wanted to defend what she had said, it wasn't like she meant anything bad with it, it was just surprising. "I mean, I didn't know you were a…"

"And why would you know that." Rachel interrupted her, she didn't like where this conversation was going and she wanted an end to it as soon as she could.

Quinn didn't really listen to what Rachel was saying she just continued on with her conversation, well her part of this conversation that she had with Rachel Berry. "That really sinks my thesis." This part Quinn said more to herself than to Rachel.

"Your thesis?" Rachel asked that part got the brunette interested to some degree ti what was happening here.

"I writing a term paper on you." Quinn said and looked at Rachel hoping that this wasn't going to be too weird.

"You are kidding me, right." Rachel said with a laugh, she couldn't believe that someone would chose to write something around her at first but when she thought about it, she was pretty great after all.

"no, no, no." Quinn said as she shook her head furiously, to let Rachel know that she wasn't kidding with her. "It's for a real class, it's for the capes and capers: Gender reconstruction and the criminal mastermind." As Rachel heard this she couldn't still believe what this girl was saying it all seemed so unreal. "You should know that it is a really popular classs."

"Oh, come on." Rachel said, she was almost mocking the blonde, there were never a class in a school that was popular that much the brunette knew.

"You know." Quinn said and looked at the girl, almost waiting for Rachel to say something but the short girl didn't say a word. "But it kind of hard to do so…"

**Rachel was glad that Puck wasn't there to hear what the blonde was saying he would have made some unappreciated joke about the last part but that was something that she wouldn't do she was to much of an adult to do so but it was close.** "**Because the only eveidence about you that can be used is oly anecdotal." Quinn said and Rachle just looked at her like the blonde had grown a second head or something like that. "I mean, nobody has actually talked to you." Quinn said as she felt like she needed to explain to Rachel why she had said that.**

"Until now." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn.

"Right." Quinn said as she knew that Rachel was right and added herself. "Until now."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said and looked at Quinn, she knew that she needed some information about the girl but she was not sure on how she would get it. "But I didn't get your name."

"Quinn. Fabray." Quinn said and looked at Rachel, it was something about this short brunette that woke something inside of her but she didn't know wjhat it was but it was something. "DEBS sector one." Quinn knew that the last part wasn't necessary but she wanted to add that so that Rachel Berry would know where to find her, but she had no idea on why she did just that.

"And as you already know I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel said and smiled, she could tell that there was some kind of inner turmoil that were going on inside of the blonde that was standing there in front of her. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You are still you know…" Quinn said, she had managed to get whatever fangirl persona that had shown under control. "…under arrest."

"Am I?" Rachel asked as she looked at the blonde and she were wearing a big smirk, like she knew something that Quinn didn't know.

In that moment the bullit in comradio that were in the watch that Quinn had on started to make some kind of sound and the blonde's name could be heard.

"_Quinn!"_

"Or you could let me go." Rachel said and spotted a big smile as she looked at Quinn. "No one needs to know that I was here."

"I really couldn't." Quinn said, and from the tone of the blonde's voice Rachel could tell that Quinn could be convinced to let her go, she just needed to push the right buttons.

"Come on." The bruntte said and she looked the blonde up and down, almost checking her out. "haven't you ever done anything you are not supposed to?"

"_Quinn, where are you?"_ Quinn could tell that it was Brittany that was yelling her name, and she had a feeling that both Kurt and Santana were with her.

Quinn turned around all called for her friends, she could use the back up. "I'm over here." And as she turned around to where Rachel Berry had been standing she could see that the girl was nowhere to be seen. "That son of a bitch."

Brittany ran up to Quinn as she and the rest of the group had heard Quinn more or less scream.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked. "we couldn't reach you."

I'm fine." Quinn said she was a bit pissed how this had turned out.

"Well." Santana said and looked at her friend, "What happened?"

"She was here." Was all that Quinn could say as she looked at her friends. "Rachel Berry was here."

"that is impossible." Kurt said with disbelieve in his voice.

"if she was here." Santana said and turned to Quinn as she continued on, "you'd be laying in a pool of your own blood or something on the floor."

Brittany who was the only one that wasn't a part of this conversation saw that something sparkeling on thw floor, and she loved things that sparkeld almost as much as she loved her ducks and rainbows.

"you guys…" The taller blonde said as she tried to get the rest of the group's attention. And as both Santana and Kurt saw what Brittany showed and it wasn't just one gold star with a diamond incrusted in it the whole floor was filled with them.

"Do you know what this means?" The latina asked and looked at Quinn who didn't say a word.

"You are the only one ever to fight Rachel Berry…" Kurt said and he couldn't believe what he was about to say. ":.. and live to tell the tale about it."

/

"You are just so…" Sue yelled as she saw Will Schuester sitting on the other side of her desk. "I don't even have words to describe how incompetent you are."

"Sue." Will said as he looked at his boss, he had no idea what she was talking about. From all of the information that he had gotten the night had gone fairly well and nothing had happened. "I don't know what you are talking about."

""of course you don't." Sue yelled. "All that you care about is the amount of harigele that you need to keep your hair under control and that leaves, my, and I mean my DEBS alone without anyone to contact whenever the plan that you decide on is no longer in the works."

"They improve that they did was great and nothing happened to either one of them." Will said, he hoped that the woman would come to her senses and see this his way.

"You might think that but that we don't know." Sue yelled. "And you should think about who you marry and then divorces' from."

"I can't help that she won't change her last name and for the love of all things holly that was a mistake." Will yelled his patience were wearing of as it always did when he had to talk to Sue. "I made that when I was drunk in Vegas and you know it and my guess is that she was drunk too."

"You should never make a mistake they always comes back to haunt you." Sue said. "And that is why Sue Sylvester never makes mistakes. You should learn from her."

Will just clenched his fist, telling himself that he just needed to breath and to clamdown and all would be okay, there was nothing that Sue could do. Well except maybe fire him but he was the only one that knew how to deal with all of the four DEBS that were a part of the sector one, no one wanted to work with all of them.

"You have one more chance to prove to Sue Sylvester that you are here to stay." Sue said and looked at Will, shaking her head, she had no idea on why she agreed to do this. "And that is how Sue sees it. No just leave."

/

Puck looked at Rachel when she came walking to the car and he knew that there was just one thing that he could do.

"I am so sorry." Puck said as Rachel sat in the car and she waited for the boy to drive away. "You can always count on the DEBS." Rachel just looked at him waiting for him to continue on with this monologue that he was telling. "You have been home like a week, and they are all over you, just grabbing…" and he looked at his friend that was next to him she seemed happy, that was not what he had expected after all that happened inside the restaurant. "what? Rachel didn't say a word and Puck still looked at her. "really, what?"

"I met someone." Rachel said with a smiling playing on her lips and Puck couldn't help himself he was smiling too, this was just what Rachel needed and he knew that and when he thought about it he couldn't help himself.

"It was weird, you know the thing about the painting…" Puck said before he looked over at Rachel. "…But I had a feeling that you and Terri…"

Puck didn't have a chance to continue on with what he was trying to say before Rachel cut him of. "no, no, no puck." Rachel said and looked at the man that sported a mohawk. "terri, she was train wreck happening, I can't be near her."

Puck scratch the side of his head. "I'm not sure if I am following what you are saying."

Rachel looked at him and took a deep breath. "Fist thing, you have to swear that you are not gonna freak out what I am about to say to you."

"freak out about what?" Puck asked. "I never freak out."

"You know, sometimes…" Rachel said and looked at him he knew that he was freaking out almost all the time.

"Oh, my God!" Puck screamed and looked at Rachel. "Who is it?"

Rachel moved her hands up to her mouth, she was about to start to biting her nails before she was about to tell him bur she knew that this was something that he would freak out about.

"okay, what do you know about a Quinn Fabray?"

"Quinn Fabray." Puck said and started to go through all different names and faces that it could be. "the girl from the thing you did on Broadway."

"No." Rachel said waiting to see if he would realize who it was that she talked about.

"no." Puck said and at that moment he knew who it was that Rachel was talking about. "Oh, my god."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will like it, please let me know what you think. I know that there has been awhile since I updated this but I have been kind of busy but I hope that there will be an update coming soon after this one too._

_**Chapter 7 **_

"Quinn Fabray?" Puck asked and he swallowed some air he couldn't believe what it was that he was hearing. "Blonde hair." He closed his eyes there was just one more question that he had. "Red skirt, which is pretty short." Rachel just smiled as she heard the description that Puck gave her.

"She is a DEB." Puck almost yelled, he was starting to freak out more than he should. "okay, okay." Puck said more to himself then to Rachel.

"Just so you know, she isn't only a DEB…" Puck said and looked at Rachel waiting for her to look at him so that he could continue on. "…she is the DEB, she is their perfect score."

"And what would that mean?" Rachel asked and looked at her friend.

"Quinn Fabray is the only person ever…" Puck said and looked at Rachel to make sure that she was listening to him. "…to get the perfect score on the secret test in the SAT's."

Rachel just looked at Puck waiting for him to start drive but nothing happened they were just sitting there waiting for something to happen.

"Give me the keys." Rachel said as Puck didn't do anything about this.

"Are you even listening to what I am saying?" Puck asked but he never gave Rachel a chance to answer that before he continued. "Perfect score on the test leads to being the perfect spy."

Rachel just smiled as she heard Puck talk about all of these things. "She is their pride and joy, she is their poster child, and I mean that literally." He had raised his hands as he was talking and there wasn't that long before he could start to get some what violent.

"Just so you know, Noah." Rachel said and looked over at the young man. "Their poster child doesn't know it yet." As she had said that she couldn't help but to smile. "She is into me."

"Rach, you can't be serious about this." Puck said and shock his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I am serious about that." Rachel said and looked at Puck. "I think that it was you who said something about getting back on the horse." And with that Rachel got out of the car, she was going to walk if Puck wouldn't give her, the keys to her own car or drive it.

As Puck saw that Rachel was leavening the car he couldn't believe what it was that he was seeing. "Where do you think that you are going?"

Rachel turned around and started to walk backwards before she said. "Back."

"Ps. She's straight!" Puck screamed out, that was the only thing that he could think of. "Rach, I beg you…"

"Just drive me there." Rachel said as she got back into the car. "I know that you don't approve but I just want to talk to her one more time."

/

Quinn was walking up to her room, she was thinking about all of the things that she had been through this day it had been a long day. All from spying on Rachel Berry to meeting said master criminal and surviving.

The blonde walked into her own room she dropped her bag on the top of the desk and she started to empty it. Her cellphone was next to the bag on the desk, it was just laying there not making a sound. Quinn picked up a goldstar from her bag; she looked at it as she held it between the thumb and forefinger.

She was on her way of to her closet but before opening, closed her door and locked it so that no one would be able to enter without her saying so. She walked back to the closet and opened it and she started to move some boxes around before taking one down. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She opened the box and lifted up some papers before she took out a surveillance photo of Rachel, the quality wasn't that good but you could still see the young woman clearly.

Quinn put the photo down before she grabbed her privatefile that she had on Rachel Berry and she skimmed through it and she could still not believe what she had found out when she had talked to the brunette earlier that night. She put the file and the photo back in the box before she put the goldstar in the same box, as she had done that she shook her head. Like she told herself that this wasn't something that she should be doing, just to forget about it and move on.

/

"Why did you have to be so mean?"

"B, you know that I don't mean anything with it." Santana said as she looked at blonde, she had known that this was coming.

"You always say that." Brittany said, she hated the fact that Santana acted almost like two different persons, one when she was alone with the blonde and then like someone else when the whole group was around or some other person. "And then you say that you will change and not do it again but you always do."

"I know that B, but we both know that if they find out..." Santana said and moved closer to the blonde "…then they will split the group up and we won't be together anymore."

"You say that but you don't know that." Brittany said, she didn't want to give up without any kind of fight. "Maybe they would understand."

Santana just shook her head; she wouldn't have this conversation with Brittany tonight, and not any time soon. Before Brittany could say anything to Santana the Latina left and Brittany sat alone in the livingroom area.

/

Rachel had made it to the house where she knew that she could find Quinn; she just wanted to talk to her, nothing more and nothing less. She just wanted to talk to the blonde; there had been something that had captured her mind.

As the brunette stood there on the sidewalk outside the house she put her hands together and rubbed them. "All right, DEBS, show me what you are made of." Rachel said as she before she took her cellphone and started to push some buttons, she needed to know what kind of protection that they used around this house.

She could tell that there was a shield of some sort, expected and that she could get around and then there were some pressure detectors that moved around on the ground, she knew that she could move pass them but then probably the hardest part would come, to find Quinn and not run into one of the other DEBS.

Rachel used her cellphone once again and had some kind of program where she could see where the persons were as long as she had the plan of the house and some of the measurements of the people that should be inside the house, and that was pretty easy to access if you had some basic knowledge in hacking into databases, and she did have Puck for that among other things. She could see where Quinn should be.

"Okay, let's do this." She said to herself, before she used a laser to make a hole in the shield to move in on the property. As she was inside she just needed to make it to the house, she used her cellphone to start to calculate the paces that the waves of the pressure sensors moved, and as that was done she moved towards the wall that was the only way inside the house that she could use without being detected.

Rachel had reached the house and was now standing outside and in front of a wall. All she had to do now was to climb this wall so that she could reach Quinn's room and then be able to talk to the blonde.

As Rachel had gotten up the wall she climbed inside the room through a window and she could see the blonde laid there in her bed sleeping, or at least from where Rachel was standing it looked like that.

"Quinn." Rachel whispered at first but she didn't get a respond from the blonde. "Quinn." The brunette said a bit louder and she touched the blonde on the shoulder and the girl stirred and woke up.

"Oh, my God! Quinn almost yelled as she woke up and saw that Rachel Berry was hovering over her bed.

"Jesus. Don't have to scare a girl like that." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn who was a bit more awake now. "Could you just hold on a second so that I can move?"

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she sat up in her bed, she was on her way out of the bed she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end in a good way.

"I wanted to see you." Rachel confessed and she sounded a bit shy as she said that and she looked away from Quinn she couldn't really face the girl.

"Why?" A confused Quinn asked, she couldn't connect why Rachel would be here in her room and wanting to see her.

"Well…" Rachel started, she would love to say that it was that she liked the girl but that was just not the right thing to say. "I thought about what you said before, about your paper." That was hopefully the right thing to say.

"My thesis?" Quinn asked, all of this just sounded surreal to her, she used her hands to rub her eyes, and she was still not really awake to have this conversation.

"I just mean that it would be stupid if you us outdated research…" Rachel said and wet her lips before she continued on. "...when you can come straight to the source."

"You?" Quinn questioned and huffed a little, this was not happening, this was just a dream and nothing more but she knew that she needed some kind of advantage if this wasn't a dream. She reached for a crossbow and she pointed it towards Rachel but there was nothing more to it. There were no threats, just to show that she had a weapon if she needed one.

"Come with me." Rachel said and looked at the blonde she was serious, she was one to never joke about these kind of thins. "I'll let you ask me anything you want."

Quinn wanted to say yes but before she could say anything she remembered who she was and who it was that she was talking to. "I can't go with you." The blonde said as she looked at Rachel and she could tell that the criminal was a disappointed by her answer.

"Why can't you?"

"There are like a zillion reasons." Quinn said and she had let her guard down for just a second and that was all that it took for Rachel to push the blonde's arm away so that she could snatch the crossbow from Quinn.

And now their positions were turned around, it was Rachel that was in charge and had the weapon.

"Well…" Rachel said and looked at Quinn and gave the blonde a smile. "…now you have to come with me." And the crossbow was pointed at Quinn and she knew what she needed to do, it was just to follow the instructions, she still didn't want to die.

The two of them were walking out from the house and neither one of the other DEBS noticed them as they left the house as they were walking towards the gate they could hear something and Rachel turned around and pushed the trigger and the arrow left the crossbow. Quinn followed with her eyes where the arrow landed and she walked there.

"Brittany what are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she saw her friend standing against a tree with her shirt nailed to the tree with the arrow that Rachel had fired.

"I have no idea how that is." Brittany said as she looked over at where Rachel was standing the dark so that she couldn't make out how it was. "But he ruined my sweater."

Quinn helped Brittany to get out of her shirt before the tall of the two of them walked her way over to Rachel were standing and as she turned to Rachel she said. "I don't know who you think you are."

"Some kind of superstar?" Rachel added before she laughed. "Spice girls nice, I didn't think that anyone still listened to them."

As Brittany saw who it was that had walked with Quinn she couldn't help but to scream.

"Brittany, no." Quinn hissed out, she didn't want to wake anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter I hope that you all will like it, please let me know if you do or if you don't. next chapter of this should be up on Monday or something like that._

_**Chapter 8**_

Rachel was sitting in the driver's seat of her car and Quinn was in the seat next to her and in t. he back of the car Puck and Brittany sat. Quinn was just sitting there staring out the side window of the car.

"Did you go McKinley?" Puck asked as he looked at Brittany there was something familiar with her and not just her being a DEB.

"Yeah." Brittany said and at the same time she nodded her head and smiled.

"Where are you taking us?" Quinn asked, she still didn't really want to talk but she wanted to know where they were going.

"Where do you want to go?" Rachel asked and smiled as she looked at Quinn.

"Home!" Quinn almost yelled. Rachel continued on driving not really caring about what Quinn had said, well not what Quinn had meant when she had said home.

And in the last minute Rachel mad a sharp right turn and they started to drive in tunnels, and there were some signs telling them to turn around and warning them that there would be a dead end in this direction but Rachel kept on driving and as they moved closer to a wall Brittany closed her eyes she was sure that they would crash but nothing happened.

Rachel stopped the car and waited for them to say something but nothing happened and the brunette opened the door to the car on her side.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she saw that Rachel was on her way out of the car and wouldn't drive them back to the house any time soon.

"Come on." The brunette said and looked at the blonde that was sitting in the front seat. "Look, these tunnels of on for miles…" Rachel looked at Quinn as she said that and waited for the blonde to say something to her. "…so you guys could be lost in there for days, even weeks."

And it was quiet nothing was said, Quinn wouldn't say a word, she had decided on going the silent way and drive Rachel nuts that way so that she would drive them back.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Rachel said and shrugged her shoulders before she left the car and Puck was out just liked that and he looked back at Brittany.

Brittany and Quinn sat in the car in silent but that didn't last long.

"I need to pee." Brittany said and was on her way out of the car but before she left Quinn alone there and walked inside what was probably a club or something like that she looked at Quinn almost begging her to come with. The taller one of them didn't want to go in there alone.

Quinn just sighed she knew what she needed to do now, it was to leave the car and walk with Brittany so that she could use the bathroom.

Puck could see how the two blondes walked inside the club and he poked at Rachel and nodded in the direction of the two blondes and Rachel couldn't help but to smile as she saw Quinn. The brunette left her friend and walked up to Quinn and grabbed her by her arm as she moved them to a booth were they could sit.

"Want a beer?" Rachel asked as she walked with Quinn and the passed a waitress.

"No." Quinn answered the question but Rachel ignored the answer and grabbed two bottles of beers. As the two of the came up to a booth Rachel just looked at the people that were sitting there and without saying anything they left the booth so the two of them could use it.

Rachel sat down and looked at Quinn." Come one." Quinn didn't say anything or move or even showed that she was going to sit. "Sit down." Rachel said and took a sip of her beer. Quinn sat down mostly because she didn't feel like standing anymore and she had no idea on where Brittany was at the moment.

Rachel looked at Quinn and gave the blonde a smile and passed one of the beers to the blonde. "So…" Rachel said and once again looked at the blonde hoping that she would show some interested in havening a conversation but nothing. "…how long have you been a DEB?"

Quinn ignored the question, she wasn't going to talk to the brunette it didn't matter that she wanted to do just that.

"You know you are gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." Rachel said and crooked one of her eyebrows. "And I know that I would prefer sooner but I can wait."

"I don't know what you think that you can accomplish by taking me here." Quinn said and Rachel just smiled she knew that she had cracked the blonde.

"Lighten up, you need to relax." Rachel said and took another sip of her beer. "I know that there is like a shit load of questions that you want to ask me."

Quinn closed her eyes, Rachel was right, there were a lot of questions that she wanted to ask the brunette but it didn't feel right to do so.

"Tell me about this thesis of yours." Rachel said hoping that it would help Quinn to loosen up a little.

"It's stupid." Quinn said and looked down, she didn't feel like she could tell Rachel about this, she was kind of nervous.

"Let me be the judge of that."

"I guess that my central hypothesis…" Quinn said and looked at Rachel trying to figure out what to say next. "…is that as a woman operating in a male-dominated field…" Quinn felt like she was a run here and would just let the words do the work. "…you felt the need to overcompensate…" As Quinn said this she looked over at Rachel trying to read the brunette to see how she would react to what Quinn was saying. "…by being exponentially more ruthless and diabolical…" Quinn could tell that there was something that was bothering Rachel but she wasn't going to stop just yet there was still one more thing that she wanted to add to this. "...then the already established male counterparts."

"I not more ruthless then them." Rachel said she needed to defend herself and she didn't really like what she was hearing.

"I think that I can argue that you really are that." Quinn said and looked at Rachel before she continued. "For example we are here."

"That is interesting." Rachel said as she thought about what Quinn had said. "Continue on." Rachel said as she made a motion with her hand showing that she wanted to hear more about what Quinn thought.

"I think that these psychological forces combine…" Quinn said taking a second to formulate the next part that she was going to say. "… to create a kind of emotional void…" Quinn looked at the brunette and almost gave her a smile. "… in which you are incapable of loving or being loved."

"See, that is not true." Rachel snapped, she was open to love she was and she could love.

"What?" Quinn asked she had no idea what Rachel was talking about.

"I am open to love." Rachel almost yelled. "I am!"

Rachel's outburst scared Quinn as the two of them sat there. "I'm sorry. It's just a theory." The blonde apologized.

"Well, what the hell do you know about it anyway?" Rachel asked as she had calmed down a bit and looked over at Quinn.

"Nothing." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel and the blonde shook her head. "I kind of broke up with my boyfriend like five hours ago." The blonde had no idea on what it was that made her share this with Rachel Berry of all people.

"I'm sorry, that kind of sucks." Rachel said and she was happy that Quinn was starting to talk to her about something else then her paper.

"Thanks." Quinn said as she was about to grab her beer she needed something to drink and it was just there in front of her, one sip wouldn't hurt.

"Why did you break up with him?" Rachel asked and smiled maybe this was just what Quinn needed. Rachel could read people pretty good, she had almost like a sixth sense about these kind of things but there was something that was holding the blonde back some times.

"I don't know, it just, it wasn't…" Quinn started she couldn't find the words that she was looking for. "I think love should be irresistible, like a drug. I think when it happens you should just not be able to help yourself."

This version was the version that Rachel liked the Quinn that was open and not afraid and didn't really care about what it was that she was saying, the Quinn that knew what she wanted and wasn't guarded.

"I just…I wanted…" Quinn said and looked at Rachel like she would know what she meant. "…more"

"Babbling." Rachel said, she had to, Quinn had talked quite a bit and that was just something that she needed to say.

"No." Quinn said and looked at Rachel, there was something there but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. "You are not at all. This is so weird. I…" this was just something that Quinn thought out loud and wasn't something that Rachel was supposed to hear. "Why aren't you killing me?"

"That's not what I do." Rachel said and looked at Quinn like she was crazy.

"But you killed those agents in Antarctica." Quinn said and looked at Rachel, everyone knew that. Those agents had been on a mission to capture Rachel Berry and they were found dead.

"They must have died of frostbite or crashed or something." Rachel said and looked at Quinn and gave the blonde a small smile. "I never even met them."

"But those ATF guts in South America?"

"Those I heard about." Rachel said and laughed. "I think that Puck said something about Ebola or some other disease."

"you are so not what I expected you to be." Quinn said and smiled, it was almost like a dreamily tone that she had used and Rachel couldn't help but to smile.

"That is a good thing to me." Rachel said this was so going to end in a great way for her.

"So…" Quinn said as she looked at Rachel. "…What's up with this Terri Schuester?" As the blonde had said the last part she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, God." Was all that the brunette could say and she hid her face in her hands. "She was such a headcase, she is crazy, and I tell you."

"where do you meet someone like that?" Quinn asked and in this moment it felt like she was talking to an old friend.

"Jesus Christ." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn. "You have the friends that I have and think that it is a great thing to set up your friend on a blind date."

/

"Yes" Brittany said and clapped her hands and jumped up and down. She was with Puck at one of the air hockey tables that were present in this club, there was also some foosball tables but that wasn't a game that she liked.

The blonde looked over at the booth were Quinn and Rachel was sitting and she couldn't help but to be a bit confused about what was going on there between them. "Correct me if I'm wrong…" Brittany said as she looked at Puck. "…but your friend appears to be hitting on my friend."

"You are not wrong." Puck said and put down the puck that they needed to play.

"Yeah, but my friend is not into that." Brittany said.

"If you say so." Puck said. "You wanna play some more?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter it meant a lot and I know that I said that I was going to update last Monday, and I'm sorry about that but I hope that this will make it up a little and I hope that I will be able to write something more today or tomorrow so that there can be an update up soon again._

_Please let me know what you think, love it, hate it or indifferent, just let me know._

_**Chapter 9**_

"And Finn was like all over me, and I just…" Quinn said and leaned closer to Rachel. "I I just feel like he doesn't get me, you know?" Have you ever felt like that, that nobody understands you?"

"Yes." Rachel almost yelled, she knew what Quinn was talking about. "All the time."

"I am really glad that I met you." Quinn said and gave the brunette a shy smile.

"And I'm really happy that I met you too." Rachel said and the two of them looked at each other and Quinn looked away, she broke the connection between them.

"I should go." Quinn said when she could talk again; she had no idea on what had happened before.

"Okay." Rachel said, she had known that this was coming and she had prepared herself for it.

"Am I gonna see you again?" Quinn asked and she surprised herself as she asked the criminal this.

"Do you wanna see me again?" Rachel asked she knew what she wanted the answer to be but this was not her decision, it was up to Quinn.

"I mean, I'm breaking, I don't know how many different federal statues…" Quinn said and she was back acting like the DEB that she was. "…being here with you right now."

"I am aware of that." Rachel said and looked at Quinn wanting her to continue on with what it was that she wanted to say.

"I could get kick out of the DEBS for this." Quinn said and bit her lower lip as she looked at Rachel.

"For what?" Rachel asked as she looked into those hazel eyes that was in front of her, and she leaned closer to the girl and Quinn leaned towards Rachel and their lips was about to meet.

"Oh, my god!" Brittany exclaimed as she saw what was about to happen between Quinn and Rachel. "She almost kissed you." Rachel was far from happy with the fact that both Brittany and Puck had interrupted their moment and she rolled her eyes. "And you almost let her."

Puck turned to Brittany and held his hand out. "You own me."

Quinn stood up and left the booth and walked towards the door so that she could leave the club. "Quinn!"

"Take me home." Quinn said as she heard Rachel call for her. The four of them sat in silent in the car during the drive back to the house.

/

Quinn was the first one out of the car and Rachel was hot on her heals after the girl she wanted to talk to her.

"Quinn." Rachel said as she looked at the blonde.

"What?" Quinn almost snapped as she heard the brunette.

"Well, when can I see you again?" Rachel asked, she wanted to know when the next time she would be able to spend some time with the blonde would be.

"You can't." Quinn said and she was now back in full DEBS mood.

"Come on." Rachel coxed she knew deep down that the blonde would want to see her again.

"I'm serious. We cannot do this again." Quinn said as she looked Rachel in the eyes.

Brittany had left the car and was on her way back to the house as she turned around and waited for Quinn to come with her but the other blonde was still standing there and talking to Rachel or at least looked at the brunette.

"Quinn." Brittany said as she turned around so that she was looking at her friend.

"I have to go." Quinn said, and the tone in her voice told Rachel that the blonde rather would have stayed back with her.

"You know that I am going to find you." Rachel called after the blonde as she left the brunette behind so that she would walk with Brittany.

"What just happened?" Brittany asked as she and Quinn started to walk back to the house, the taller blonde was looking at her friend.

"Nothing happened." Quinn said and looked at Brittany, she knew that they needed to talk so that no one would know about this.

"She was totally going to kiss you. You are so into her." Brittany said as she stopped dead in her tracks as she thought back on all of that had happened during the night.

"I am not." Quinn yelled, she was not into Rachel Berry, no chance that she liked the brunette.

"You know that you violated one of the prime directives. And hello, she is a girl." Brittany said, she did say what was on her mind most of the time without really thinking about what it was that she was saying. "You are so busted."

"No, I'm not." Quinn said as she looked at the taller girl. "you violated the same parts as much as I did."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked, she had no idea on what Quinn was trying to say.

"DEBS code section three, article 5:7." Quinn said and looked Brittany in the eyes. "And it says as follow, DEBS will not consort with a known enemy under the penalty of treason."

"I was not consorting with him, I don't even know what that word means."

"Yes you were." Quinn said. "You and Puck exchanged screen-names."

"That is so not the same." Brittany said and looked at Quinn. "We went to the same high school."

"Okay if you say that but what about the time that you got drunk and the president of Bulgaria almost got killed."

"That wasn't my fault." Brittany said as she looked at Quinn.

"You do remember how I covered for you that night." Quinn asked as she looked at the taller blonde. "You do know that if I told Santana about that you would never in a million years get the stripes that you need to graduate."

"I can't believe that you would tell her." Brittany said and her eyes got bigger, she knew that Quinn could get real vicious if she wanted to and this was surely one of those times that her past could bite her.

"I won't say a word if you don't say a word about this to Santana." Quinn said as she looked at Brittany waiting for the girl to agree.

"Santana already knows." Brittany blurted out, she wasn't going to say that.

"Santana knows what exactly?" Quinn asked, she was praying that the Latina didn't know about this little outing they had had tonight.

"About the Bulgarian thing." Brittany said and bit her lip as she looked at Quinn. "I was with her that night."

"What did you two do?" Quinn asked and looked at Brittany, she had covered for her friend for Santana but the Latina already knew that Brittany hadn't been there.

"I wasn't supposed to say that." Brittany said as she looked at Quinn. "Please don't tell that I told you that, she would kill me."

"What would you do so that I don't tell her about the fact that I know about you and Santana." Quinn asked and she stared at Brittany waiting for the blonde to tell her what she was going to do.

"I won't tell her about tonight." Brittany said. "I promise."

"Great."

The two blondes walked back to the house without saying anything, they know knew some of the deepest secrets that they both had and that meant that they could destroy the other one just like that. As the two girls walked through the gate Santana stood there just looking at them and the look on her face told them that she had been worried.

"Where have you been?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk." Quinn said as she looked at Santana, this lie came as easy to the blonde as anything else. "I was really upset…" And Santana just looked at her not really following the blonde at the moment. "…about Finn."

"Yeah, Finn." Brittany felt the need to add in, she didn't feel like coming up with her own lie.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that, I'm sorry." Santana said and looked at Quinn trying to read her friend but she couldn't really do that. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Quinn said. "I just needed the air to clear my head."

"Good." Santana said and then turned to the two blondes. "You know, I can't stop thinking about Rachel Berry."

"You too?" Brittany asked surprised and blinked, she didn't think that Santana was into the tiny brunette too or at least she hoped she wasn't.

"Yeah, I feel like she is playing…" Santana said and looked at Brittany first and then at Quinn. "…some type of sick game of cat and mouse with us."

It was quiet for a minute or two neither Quinn nor Brittany said anything, both of them knew what it was that Santana was trying to say.

"I don't really know why she is acting like that." Santana said and turned around and walked towards the house so that she could go inside again. "Hey, just be careful guys I don't want anything to happen to you. Good night."

"Yeah." Brittany and started to leave Quinn outside alone, so that the girl could think about what had happened. "Be careful."

As Brittany walked back inside Quinn was standing left outside thinking about what had happened as she was on her way back in the house she could hear Brittany's voice.

"S, wait."

Then it was quiet for a second before Quinn could hear Santana's voice.

"You should have told me that you and Quinn were going for a walk." Then it was silent for a second and the Quinn could hear Santana's voice yet again. "I was really worried; I thought that something had happened to you."

All of this was strange for Quinn to hear, this didn't sound like Santana, she actually sounded like she cared about Brittany and that wasn't something that Quinn had heard before.


	10. Chapter 10

_I have a question for you all that are reading this, I'm going to start update twice a week, starting next week, there will be one or two more update this week depending on how much I get written. I'm going to update Sundays and one more day I'm not sure on what day but it will be either Wednesday or Thursday, there is where you come in let me know what day you think is the best for that._

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and here is the next one please let me know what you think and here is the next chapter._

_**Chapter 10**_

As Brittany and Quinn were walking down the hallway of the school the questions were fired at Quinn, it was a lot of rumors going around the school.

"Oh my god, is it true?"

"Did you really fight Rachel Berry?"

"I heard you cut off her hand. Does she still have her hand?"

Quinn was shocked as she heard all of these things being asked and she had no idea on what she was going to say. "Yes, she still has both of her hands. God."

As the two blondes had passed by the students Brittany looked at Quinn almost like she was studying the other girl. "You know everybody is talking about it."

"About what?" Quinn asked and she turned to Brittany as she clenched her fist, this was something that she had wanted to avoid.

"You know what I mean." Brittany said as she looked at Quinn.

"No I have no idea." Quinn said and tried to act like she had no idea on what this was about.

"You and me both know that I am the one that doesn't have it all figured out but you know everything." Brittany said and shook her head she. "How you met Berry and lived to tell the tale about it."

"You met her too." Quinn said and looked at Brittany, "You can tell the tale too."

"They're calling you a hero." Brittany said and took a breath before she continued one. "When, really, you're a slut."

"You keep your mouth shut." Quinn said and turned to Brittany. "You don't say a word."

"A gay slut." Brittany said as she walked up next to Quinn and it was almost like a whisper.

"I'm not gay!" Quinn almost yelled, she knew that she wasn't gay and she had to defend herself no one was going to claim that she was gay.

"Ms. Sylvester wants to see you." Brittany said as she skipped passed the other blonde and she acted the same way that she always did, she could change the subject just like that and Quinn had no idea on what Brittany was talking about.

"What? Brittany!"

As Quinn walked inside the room she had no idea on what was going on. "What is happening?"

"Sylvester."

"She is coming down here." Santana said and it almost looked like she was drooling.

"Here? Why?" Quinn asked this made her all kind of nervous especially after what had happened last night. "She never comes here."

And in that moment Sue Sylvester and her assistant were morphing in and it wasn't just the two of them, Mr. Schue was also there and what looked like some kind of journalist.

Santana was the first one that noticed that they were there, and she couldn't help herself she was in a second right in front of Ms. Sylvester.

"Ms. Sylvester, I would just like to say…" Santana started off but was cut off before she had a chance to finish what she as trying to say.

"Who are you?" Sylvester asked and almost looked like she was interested in what Santana was saying.

"Santana Lopez."

"Well, Santana Lopez, my time is precious." Ms. Sylvester said and looked at the Latina. "And to be perfectly honest with you, you are waiting it." And then she turned the assistant. "Where is the girl?"

"Fabray comma Quinn?"

Quinn just raised her hand to show that she was the girl that they were asking for and Sue looked at her. "You." And as she had said that she grabbed Quinn by her arm and dragged her from her friends and they were all looking at her.

"Perfect." Sue said as she had turned to the journalist. "Well, take one over here." And Quinn was standing next to her and Ms. Sylvester had her arm around the blonde, and the photo was snapped and they moved to another place in the room and this time Quinn was pushed down on a chair.

"Excellent. You should sit." Sue said and looked at Quinn before she stood behind the blonde and another photo of the two of them was taken.

"Chill." Quinn said under her breath so that no one would hear her; this was not what she wanted to do.

"First…" Ms. Sylvester said and looked over at her assistant waiting for the woman to tell her the name of the girl that was sitting in front of her.

"Quinn."

"Right, Quinn." Ms. Sylvester said and turned to Quinn "Let me firs say how delighted I am to meet you."

Quinn couldn't believe what it was that she was hearing this didn't really sound like something that Ms. Sylvester would say to anyone so the blonde just sat there quite.

"When I heard that one of our girls…" Ms. Sylvester said and leaned over the table that was separating Quinn and the older woman. "…had actually engaged Rachel Berry of all people and lived to tell the tale…"

Quinn could tell that Ms. Sylvester was literally glowing as she told her about what she was feeling as she had realized that one of her girls had met Rachel Berry.

"I mean, you should have seen Figgins over at Central Intelligence…" Sue said and mused as she thought about this reaction. "…he nearly peed his pants, he was so jealous." Quinn just blinked she had no idea what this had to do with her and why she needed to hear about this.

"Just so you know this stunt is really going to put our organization on the map in more ways than one."

"You know Shelby from Interpol called and wanted to congratulate you." The assistant said as she looked up from her papers.

"I'll bet she did." Sue said with an almost superior voice.

"This is just so fun to listen to." Santana said as she turned to Kurt and Brittany neither one of the said anything.

"So moving on." Sue said and turned back to Quinn. "Now, Quinlan"

"Quinn."

"Right, Quinn." Sue said, she didn't really remember names and she didn't care about that either. "We are going to need a description of the encounter that you had with Rachel."

"The encounter?" Quinn asked and swallowed, she wasn't sure on what she was going to say about that, there were some things that she didn't want them to know.

"Everything that happened…" Sue said and looked Quinn in the eyes. "… no matter how small or if you think that it would be irrelevant."

"Why?" Quinn asked she normally didn't question these kind of things but she didn't want to do this it felt like she was betraying the trust that she had gotten from Rachel, but she was a spy and this was not how she should feel about this.

"To profile her, of course." Ms. Sylvester said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No one has ever been this close to Rachel Berry before."

"You should just know how close." Brittany said under her breath, but there was someone that heard her.

"B, what do you mean by that?" Santana asked and looked at the blonde.

"Nothing." Brittany said as she remembered what Quinn had told her last night.

"You are the leading expert on this." Ms. Sylvester said as she looked at Quinn who just wanted to forget about this.

"I'm no expert." Quinn said as she tried to play this down.

"To underestimate yourself is a really bad quality you need to get a better confident." Sue said as she studied the blonde on the other side of the table. "I did some studying of your files."

"What?" Quinn asked she couldn't believe what Ms. Sylvester said, it was her private files and no one was supposed to read those.

"It's an interesting reading I must say." Sue said and starting to turn some papers that she had in front of herself as she started to read out loud. "It's a man's world: Rachel Berry and Psychology of Cultural Criminality."

"Oh God." Quinn said and hid her face in her hands, she knew what was coming.

"Rachel Berry…" Sue continued "… is at once a narcissistic sociopath and a victimized girl-child…" Ms. Sylvester looked down on her paper before she continued on. "…eternally searching for the love of her fathers."

Quinn didn't look up this was not something that she wanted everyone to know about but she couldn't think of anything that she could say.

"Her crimes could be viewed in different ways such as a desperate cry for help." Sue read and she was impressed with what she was reading. "The more she steals, the deeper her feeling of emptiness and aloneness gets."

Quinn closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come, this couldn't be good, no one would understand what this was about.

"Quincy…"

"Quinn." The assistant corrected, that was almost the only thing she was there for and she looked up and she saw Mr. Schue standing there and she couldn't help but to smile and he did just the same.

"I think that you can identify yourself with Rachel Berry." Sue said and Quinn just stared she had never thought about identify herself with Rachel. "I think that she sees your pathos."

"She can't see my sadness." Quinn said as she looked at Ms. Sylvester. "I'm not sad and if she reads me like that then she is wrong."

"I don't think so the two of you seem to have some kind of symbiosis going on."Ms. Sylvester said.

"I played the cymbals in school." Brittany said and both Santana and Kurt looked at the blonde confused, they had no idea on where that came from.

Sue Sylvester turned to her assistant. "What is the movie, you know with Jodie and the dog that falls in the well with the lotion?"

"_Silence of the lambs."_ The assistant answered in a blink of and eye.

"Quinn, you are the lamb." Ms. Sylvester said and looked Quinn straight in the eyes. "We can use that to our advantage." Quinn's eyes widen and she couldn't believe what she was hearing and when Sue Sylvester continued on her eyes gotten even bigger. "I'm putting you in charge of the rest of this investigation."

"What?" Quinn asked as she was able to speak again.

"You are from now on the captain of this team."

"No." Santana almost yelled, she was the captain and Quinn couldn't just walk in and take her place just liked that.

"Is there a problem?" Sue asked as she looked at Santana waiting for the girl to say something.

"Excuse me, ma'am but I am the captain of this team." Santana said, she was going to fight to keep this position.

"Miss…?" Ms. Sylvester asked as she looked at Santana.

"Lopez."

"Lopez. There is a killer on the loose, here." Ms. Sylvester said as she bored her eyes into the girl's. "There is no time for big egos and from what I can tell yours if pretty big. And one more thing before I leave, this isn't the girl scouts this is espionage!"

Both Santana and Quinn looked at Ms. Sylvester as she was crazy and neither of them could believe what just had happened.

"We all have a chance to something here."Sue Sylvester said before she left.

"You should listen to Ms. Sylvester." Mr. Schuester said. "You guys have a chance to do something here, something really special take that chance."

"Like that would matter anyway." Santana said she was starting to get back to her bitchy attitude that she knew that she would needed to survive this with Quinn in charge.

"Don't let us down." Mr. Schuester said as he turned to Quinn. "You should ready your troops; you will be heading out soon. That's all, you are all dismissed."

"Santana!" Quinn yelled after her friend as the Latina left the room as soon as she could, if there was one thing she wouldn't do and that was to stay in the same room as Quinn if she didn't have too.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters and here is the next one hope you all will like it and please let me know._

_**Chapter 11**_

"Santana! S!" Quinn yelled after girl as she tried to catch up with her.

"What?" Santana snapped as she turned around so that she could face Quinn. The blonde just wanted to sink through the floor.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear to God." Quinn said and looked Santana in the eyes. "I don't even want to be the captain."

"You know that is it." Santana said and Quinn could hear on the tone of voice that the Latina used that she was pissed. "You don't even want it." Quinn just stood there she had no idea on what she was going to say, Santana was right, she didn't want to be in charge and Quinn had never ever asked to be put in charge.

"You do know that all boys and probably all the girls falls at your feet…" Santana said as she looked at Quinn almost like she waited for the blonde to say something so that she was defending herself but she didn't say a word. "…the school kisses your ass…"And once again Quinn just stood there she had nothing to say, she couldn't say anything Santana was right after all. "…And Ms. Sylvester makes you team captain like that." Santana said and snapped her fingers to amplify what she meant.

Quinn now wanted to reply and say something but she couldn't do it she had nothing that she could use to defend herself, it was true after all and how could you defend yourself from the truth.

"You'd be just as happy drawing in your stupid little book." Santana said and she looked at Quinn. "There is just one thing that I don't understand."

"Okay, so tell me." Quinn said and tried to reach for her friend's hand.

"I just don't understand why you have to take away…" Santana said as she tried to find the right words to use. "…the only thing I have going for me."

"Oh, San-" Quinn said but she had no chance to finish what she wanted to say.

"-just-" Santana said she didn't want to hear what Quinn had to say or to hear to all different kinds of excuses that was going to come out from that mouth. "Whatever. I am fine."

Quinn stood there and looked at her friend she had a hard time to believe what Santana was saying but this was how her friend acted, there was no chance for her to figure out what she was going to say before Santana said something.

"You just have to promise me one thing." Santana said as she looked Quinn in the eyes waiting for the blonde to agree.

"What?" Quinn asked she had learned her lessons once before never say that you promise Santana something without knowing what it is that you are promising.

"You will catch the bitch." Santana said and before Quinn had a chance to say anything the two of them were interrupted by the PA system.

"Rachel Berry is on the move! Robbery in progress! Code red!"

Quinn looked over at Santana and the two of them nodded, they both knew what was going to happen now.

"We are leaving now." Quinn said as she headed back to the room to get Kurt and Brittany.

/

They four of them were all sitting in the car and Santana was driving that was one thing that she still had the power to do or more like she took the keys before Quinn had a chance to say anything or do anything else.

"_The employees of the bank is held hostage."_

Quinn looked at Santana and the Latina just looked a head and drove the car accelerating some more.

"_From the intel that we have Berry and her crew is still inside the bank."_

This time Quinn looked to the back seat to Kurt and Brittany. Trying to read them and figure out what they were going to do.

"_Apprehend the suspect and recover the money that is your mission."_

"_the bank is coming up on your left."_

"_one more thing, DEBS be careful."_

That was all that they needed to know and now Quinn needed to figure out how they were going to make this happen.

/

Puck had gotten the message from one of the people on the roof and he was now moving to Rachel who stood in front of a mirror in a bathroom, flossing her teeth, oral hygiene was after all important even for a criminal.

"DEBS are on their way, ETA is two minutes." Puck said and he shook his head he didn't understand what it was that made his friend act like this.

Rachel turned to her friend and smiled. "Do I look okay?"

"This is retarded." Puck said and left, he was not going to be a part of this, this might be the stupidest plan that Rachel ever had had and she had had some crazy ones but this could possibly be the one that was number one.

/

The four DEBS were still sitting in the car and three of them were all looking at Quinn waiting for the blonde to say something but she didn't say a word.

"Fabray?" Santana asked almost smirking, she had a feeling that this was how this would turn out Quinn had no interests in this.

"What?" Quinn almost snapped, it was like she was woken up from some kind of dream.

"The plan?" Kurt asked, he had no idea what it was that made Quinn act this way, it was like was distance and that she didn't want to be here.

"Oh, right." Quinn said and looked at them trying to figure out what plan they should use. "Formation Alpha Kappa Gamma."

They were all still sitting in the car and Quinn was the first one out from the car but neither one of the other three left the car.

"Let's do this!" Quinn said, well it was more like yelled to her friends.

The four of them moved to the doors of the bank and got inside and it was all empty and there was no sign of anyone there, at first it was just empty. The four of them stopped in the center of the room and looked around trying to figure out where they would go next.

Trying their best to search of the room and guess in what direction they would move next.

"What was that?" Brittany said, she had felt something but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"She is here." Santana said as she looked around the room but she couldn't see any sign of that Rachel Berry would be present somewhere in the room. "And she is watching us."

"Jesus." Quinn said as she saw something in the corner of her eye.

"_come here."_ Was mouthed to Quinn

"_I can't."_ Quinn mouthed back to the person that tried to get her to leave.

"Come here." Was said and Quinn shook her head as she looked at the girl that was trying to get her to leave.

"_I can't."_ Quinn mouthed to the girl, she had no idea what was so hard for the girl to understand.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as she heard and saw what Quinn was doing.

"Nothing. Let's go." Quinn said as she looked at the rest of her team. "There is nothing here."

They were moving around in the back as they passed by a few doors they couldn't help but to hear some kind of noise coming from one of the rooms that they passed and Brittany walked back to see what that was about.

As she opened the door she could see all of the employees from the bank sitting there all together, that meant that they had found the hostage and all the now had to do was to find and arrest Rachel Berry and then this mission would be done.

"We'll be right back to help you." Brittany said and then she closed the door to where the hostage was sitting.

Quinn and Santana were the first one that was walking down the stairs to where the vault was located and before they could move any closer to the vault.

"Wait, wait, wait." Santana said as she held up one of her hands to stop both Kurt and Brittany to move any further. "Hold on, hold on." And she continued to look around to try and figure this out.

"what?" Quinn said as she looked at Santana this was her mission and she was in charge so she was the one that was deciding on what they should be doing.

"It's a trap." Santana said and looked at Quinn, she knew these things she was normally the one that decided on what they were supposed to do and Quinn had no knowledge on these things that much Santana knew.

"Whatever." Quinn said and almost rolled her eyes at the girl, she had had enough of the attitude that Santana had showed since their meeting with Ms. Sylvester, and Quinn started to moved forward again.

"Wait!" Santana yelled and grabbed Quinn by the arm so that the blonde would stay put with the rest of the group.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time?" Quinn asked as she turned around so that she was facing Santana.

"This is great." Kurt sighed as he looked at the two girls that was standing in front him and Brittany arguing about god knows what.

"If you are going to do the job, do it right at least." Santana said as she looked at Quinn waiting for the blonde to react to her, she wanted Quinn to react to what she was saying but nothing came from the blonde so she continued on. "Creepy shadows, no bad guys that we can, enclosed space meaning the vault that combined leads to it all being a trap."

"So what you are saying is that you don't think that I can handle this?" Quinn asked as she stared Santana in the eyes.

"no." Santana said as she looked at Quinn. "I know that you can't handled it." Quinn stood there she wasn't going to say anything more just yet. "I don't care if you are the perfect score or whatever."

"perfect whore." Brittany said to herself, she knew what was going on inside Quinn's head or at least she had an idea and this was getting boring to hear two of her friends arguing about this.

"I know that you wouldn't know Alpha Gamma if it was tattooed on your forehead." Santana said and moved closer to Quinn as she was about to punch the blonde or push her away.

"Guys." Kurt said as he heard enough of this it was just too much.

"This is stupid. We are going to die." Brittany said as she looked at the two arguing friends.

"No it's okay." Quinn said in a calm voice as she looked from Brittany to Santana as she continued. "As your senior officer I order you to secure the vault, soldier."

"You order me?" Santana asked as she looked at Quinn with disbelief.

"I know that you heard me." Quinn said as she looked at Santana, she wasn't going to back down from this challenge.

"fine." Santana said and as that was said they all moved towards the vault so that they could secure it and then move to some other place in the bank to find Rachel Berry and then free the hostage.

As the moved around in the vault make sure that there was no one there or close around the door to the vault.

And as they had secure the vault and were sure that there wasn't anyone there, Quinn turned around to look her friends mainly at Santana.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Quinn said as she looked Santana in the eyes before she continued on."So there for I think that you guys owe me an ap-" And as she was about to say the last part of that the floor under her gave away and she fell down and after that it was back again and the door to the vault was closed.

"trap." Santana conclude as she looked at her friends.

/

Quinn was going down some kind of slide and she landed on a few bags of money and as she looked around she could see that Rachel was standing in the room and the brunette walked up to her so that she could help her up.

And as Quinn was standing in front of the brunette she looked at the girl and she knew that there was something wrong, she felt something that she wasn't supposed to feel but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as Rachel had let her hands go the brunette was looking at the blonde and there it was again, something that made Quinn feel a little uncomfortable.

Rachel took a breath she knew what she needed to do and it was the reason that she was here and there for she had to do it.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." Rachel said as she looked at the blonde that stood in front of her but she also knew that there was more that she wanted to say and Quinn didn't say anything maybe that meant that she needed to continue on with this. "I was…" Rachel wasn't sure on what she was going to after that.

"I meant, that I was, I was out line." Rachel said and smiled, her whole face lighted up as she did so. "I shouldn't have done what I did last night so I'm sorry about that."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the feedback and all of that, here is the next update from next week I will be updating twice a week. Wednesdays/Thursday and Sundays, it all depends on how the writing goes.

Hope you all will like this, please let me know.

_**Chapter 12**_

Quinn stood there in front of Rachel as she listened to what the brunette was saying she wanted to believe what Rachel was saying but there was this small part of her that couldn't, Rachel was a criminal and she herself was a spy this was not how this was supposed to be.

"You know that you have to release them." Quinn said as she had found her ability to talk.

"Who?" Rachel asked, she had an idea who Quinn was talking about but she was not going to do anything without the blonde saying so directly.

"The hostage." Quinn said and looked at Rachel and the brunette just smiled. "And then of course put the money back." Quinn was starting to get aggravated when Rachel didn't really respond to what she was saying. "This whole thing has gotten out of hand."

Rachel just stood still not saying anything she was looking at Quinn, the brunette couldn't help but to smile, Quinn was kind of cute when she was getting flustered.

/

The three other DEBS that were trapped inside the vault was just standing there and at the moment there wasn't much they could do. Santana managed to get some kind of iron pipe from somewhere and she had no idea on what that was doing inside a vault.

The Latina walked up to the door that would get them out if they were lucky, and she started to beat at the door with the pipe but nothing happened. That was something that she already knew would happen but she had to do something.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Santana yelled, she was furious on Quinn for being so stupid and not listening to what she had said, she had been captain, she knew these kind of things and this just showed that Quinn didn't really pay any attention to what she need to pay attention to.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the room, he had accepted the idea that they were trapped and that it would take some time before they would be rescued. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his pants and took one out and lit it.

"Please don't smoke." Brittany said as she saw that Kurt was standing there and smoking but he didn't care about what she was saying. "Please?"

Brittany turned to Santana hoping that she would listen to what she was asking and help her with that. "Tell him not to smoke." Santana walked up to Brittany almost looking like she was going to ask Kurt to put the cigarette out but she stopped.

"there is not enough oxygen in this room. We are going to run out of air…" Brittany said and looked at Kurt hopping that he would understand now that Santana was ignoring her. "… and then we are all gonna faint…" Brittany was starting to panic when she was talking to Kurt and telling him all the things that were going to happen to them, "…and the air that is gonna be left is gonna be toxic."

"All this is just bullshit." Santana said as she walked up to Kurt and asked for a cigarette and she lit it. When all of this happened Brittany walked up to start to try and shove the smoke away but there was nowhere that she could shove it to and out from the room as she tried to do.

"This cannot get any worse." Brittany said as she realized that there was nothing that she could do about the fact that the two remaining friends that she had in the room was smoking. And in that second some spikes shoot out from the roof of the room and the roof started to lower itself.

"Trap." Santana said and shrugged her shoulders and just waited for it to happen, she had known this all along and now she was proven right.

/

Quinn looked at Rachel, the blonde had some kind of inner debate going on, she knew what she as supposed to be doing but that felt wrong and that there was something that was missing. "You don't understand." Quinn said and Rachel couldn't' do anything but smile. "I can't be here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel said as she realized what Quinn was putting herself through. "I didn't mean to stress you out."

"I'm not stressed out!" Quinn snapped at the brunette, Rachel just looked at her with those big brown eyes and Quinn wanted to melt right there and then but she had to put her being a spy first.

/

"No, no…" Brittany said as she realized that roof was getting closer and closer to her.

As the roof was getting closer and closer to the floor of the vault Santana grabbed the pipe that she had used when she tried to beat open the door and held it hoping that it would stop the roof from collapsing over them but she had no such luck, the pipe was bended at the middle.

"This is not possible." Kurt said not really caring about what was going on around him, they were probably dead, and this was Rachel Berry that was behind this.

/

"I'm such a freak." Quinn said as she had calmed down a bit from what just had happened and she actually had managed to collect her thoughts and not freaking out more than normal. "You must think that I'm a freak."

"I don't." Rachel said and there was so much more that she wanted to say but she was not sure on how she would do that.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out last night." Quinn said and smiled. "I wasn't sure on how to act."

"It's okay." Rachel said as she realized that it was probably for the better if she let Quinn talk and tell her what she wanted to have said and then she could go in an sweep the blonde of her feet.

"It's just…" Quinn started out saying not sure on how she should say this without it all being too harsh. "…I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"yeah…" Rachel said and looked questionly at Quinn wanting the blonde to tell her more.

"I mean…" Quinn said, she really had no way with words today. "What I mean is, that I really like you."

"Right." Rachel said, almost asked Quinn and that was the point that Rachel made for Quinn to continue on.

"But I don't like, like you." Quinn said, she was happy with what she had said and to her ears it sounded good and not like she was hurting the brunette's feeling and that was important to her, she wanted Rachel in her life as some kind of friend how strange that actually sounded.

"yeah. Yeah, I gathered." Rachel said and nodded, but Quinn could hear that there was a small sound of disappointment and hurt in the criminal's voice. "That is why I brought you here, you know so that we could clear the air between us." Rachel had gotten back to her normal self pretty quickly, she should have known that Quinn didn't feel the same as she did.

"I think that it's really sweet of you to go to all of this trouble…" Quinn said and moved her hand around that she held her gun in. "… you know the chute and all of that. But my friends are gonna wonder where I am."

"No, they are not." Rachel said and she had a mischievous smile on her lips and as Quinn saw that she just looked at the brunette waiting for her to talk but nothing came from her mouth.

"Why?" Quinn asked and she was about to get back into the role of the spy that she was.

"No reason." Rachel said and she still had the same smile on her lips.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled her voice was almost in a falsetto.

/

"Going to be zucchinied." Brittany said and she got these kinds of strange looks from both Santana and Kurt. "oh, no! oh, no!"

"Brittany, calm down and you are not going to get zucchinied, I think that you meant squashed." Santana said as she turned her head so that she was looking at the blonde that was starting to panicking even more than she had done before.

/

"Oh my God. Rachel." Quinn yelled as she realized what it was that Rachel was talking about or more like didn't talk about.

"Come on." Rachel said like she wanted to play some kind of game but Quinn just looked at her waiting for the brunette to continue on with her story. "You do know, it's not like they're gonna die or anything."

/

"no, no, no…" Kurt said as the spikes from the roof were so close that the three of them could almost feel them on their faces and still, he had his cigarette in his mouth.

"San, I want to tell you something." Brittany said but she couldn't turn to the Latina and look at her, and Brittany knew that this was something that she should say when she looked the other girl in the eyes but if this was the last time that the two of them were going to be alive then she had to tell her.

"Brittany, just calm down, nothing is going to happen." Santana said, she did mostly say that so that she could calm herself down and not Brittany.

/

"let them out!" Quinn said, almost yelled but at the same time it was like she was about to break out and laugh at the brunette that stood in front of her and Rachel just smiled. "I'm serious."

Rachel closed her eyes for a second before she took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked at Quinn.

"Okay. Jesus. Booby trap deactivated. Happy?" Rachel asked as she had been pressing some buttons on her phone that she had with her, and she gave Quinn a smile, showing of her teeth.

"that wasn't funny." Quinn said, and tried to go back to the spy that she was supposed to be but it was hard for her to be that person when she was with Rachel and she didn't like that at all.

"It was kind of funny." Rachel said and smiled and moved closer to Quinn and the two of them just stood there and looked one another in the eyes, this was the thing that made it hard for Quinn to be the girl that she supposed to be, it was something with Rachel that sucked her in every single time.

/

The roof had just been centimeters from crushing the three DEBS that had been in the vault but then it had stopped and the door to the vault had opened.

"See, B, I said that nothing was going to happen." Santana said as she tried to look at Brittany.

Kurt had dropped the cigarette from his mouth when he had taken a breath of relief that they were going to get out, this was going to be celebrated he just had to figure out how.

/

"I can't." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel, she had managed to find a little bit of the strength that she needed so that she could leave the room and not be sucked in by Rachel any more than she already was. "I gotta go."

Rachel looked at Quinn and in that moment she knew that she had to be the strong one and that Quinn wasn't as strong as she let on that she was.

"No, no, I'll go." Rachel said and looked at Quinn with her big brown eyes, she felt like she wanted to say more but she wasn't sure if she should do it or not. It just took her an extra second to decide on what she was going to do.

"You see, I do understand that this whole thing isn't going to work out between us…" Rachel said and she was kind of sad as she said this but she knew that she had to stay strong and let Quinn know what she was feeling and how she had interpreted the whole thing. "…because, obviously, I misinterpreted the whole situation. But…" And this was the hardest part for the brunette to say but at the same time it was the most important part and therefore had to be said. "I just, I just wanted you to know that last night was the most alive I've felt in a long time."

Both Quinn and Rachel stood there and looked at each other one of them waiting for the other to say something or act on the tension that was there between them, but neither one of them had the courage to do something about it and Rachel knew deep down that Quinn was the one that needed to make the move it was all up to her now, but nothing happened.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Rachel said and looked at Quinn with sad eyes, it was all that she could do, Quinn knew what the brunette felt and that was it. "Same Bat-time or whatever." Rachel turned around and was about to leave Quinn in the basement where they were so that the rest of the DEBS would find her later, it was all that she could do.

As Rachel was on her way to leave, Quinn followed whatever instincts that she had in her body because all of them screamed the same thing to her, not to let Rachel go not without a fight at least. The blonde stretched her arm out and grabbed Rachel by her arm so that she could turn the brunette around so that they were facing one another.

When they were standing there looking the other one in the eyes, they both knew why Quinn had grabbed after Rachel and pulled her back. This was the moment that they both had been waiting for ever since the night before. Quinn had made the first move, now Rachel could do the rest; this was all that she had needed from the blonde.

Rachel moved her face closer to Quinn's waiting for a second to see if this really was what Quinn wanted and not something else but the blonde showed no signs of regret to what she had done. And in that moment the brunette's lips found the blonde's and they meet in their first kiss. As the two of them broke the kiss neither one of them couldn't help but to smile both showing their teeth in their smiles, it had been the right thing to do. Rachel had her forehead against Quinn's and as they stood there just smiling at each other.

"Come with me." Rachel whispered, that was all that she wanted from Quinn, for the blonde to come with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the feedback it means a lot and helps with the writing I have a few chapters finished so this means that there might be a few more updates then I had thought at first. It all depends on how the writing goes, I have about five more chapters to write, besides the chapters that already are finished, so I hope to have all of this story written by Friday or Saturday afternoon. If that happens then there might be more updates coming faster but I can't promise.

Please let me know what you think of this too, as I said before it's inspiring and that will lead to faster updates.

_**Chapter 13**_

"Come on." Rachel said as she and Quinn were standing in front of each other with their foreheads resting against one another, Rachel was smiling and so was Quinn. "What do you have to lose?"

"Everything." Quinn whispered as she looked Rachel in the eyes, but it was said with nothing but honesty but at the same time Rachel could tell from the tone from the blonde's voice that it didn't matter at this moment what it was that she could lose and that Quinn would gladly give that up if it meant that she would be with Rachel.

/

Santana, Brittany and Kurt had managed to get out from the vault and they had moved down to the basement where Rachel and Quinn had been and now when they were all there they couldn't help but to look around.

The first thing that they saw was a few goldstars that was thrown on a table that was present in the part of the basement where they were, and with the goldstars a tie laid and in that moment, both Kurt and Santana realized that Quinn now was with Rachel and that just meant one thing.

"Om my God, Berry has Quinn." Kurt said as he took the tie from the table and turned to Santana who just stood there with her eyes on the wall as she read something that was written on the wall.

"You, guys she has been kidnapped." Santana said as soon as she had read what the blood red paint said, Kurt was almost as nervous as Santana was, neither of them knew what they were supposed to be doing with this information. Brittany was the only one that was clam in this situation; she had rolled her eyes as soon as Santana had said that Quinn was kidnapped. If there was one thing that Brittany knew that would be that Quinn was not kidnapped she had left with Rachel by her own free will.

Rachel wouldn't had kidnapped Quinn but that was something that Brittany didn't feel like she was going to tell them because that would mean that she had to tell them about the club and that was something that she didn't want to do.

/

"Are you insane?" Puck asked as he saw that Quinn was with his friend. "You said that you were going to talk to her."

"I did talk to her." Rachel said and smiled as she took Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers, it all felt great. "And after that we decided that she was going to come with me so that we could spend some time together."

"You are insane." Puck said as he looked at the two of them, he didn't understand what it was that made them do this. "you do realize that there will be more than just the DEBS that will be looking for you right?" this question was directed to Quinn and the blonde bit her lip and smiled as she looked at Rachel.

"I am aware of that but I'm taking that risk because I know that this kind of chance don't come more than once in a life time and I won't let that pass me by." Quinn said and smiled, she was sure that she had made the right decision when she had gone with Rachel. Puck was about to protest but he didn't get the chance to do so before Rachel opened her mouth.

"You should listen to Quinn." Rachel said and smiled, she was happy and she was pretty sure that she had never felt like this before. "And we do know that there will be people out looking for her but it is so worth the risk of getting caught and sent to jail, because I know that I will have Quinn by my side all the time."

"Okay, so I understand that." Puck said and but he was still not sure about this situation. "How is this going to work?"

"I don't think that you need to worry about that…"Rachel said and smiled at her friend. "…besides that I think that you maybe should contact Brittany and tell that Quinn is here and that she is okay."

"I don't know any Brittany." Puck said and both Quinn and Rachel just looked at him waiting for him to figure out who it was that they were talking about.

"Oh, her." Puck said as he realized who Rachel had meant. "Do you think that is such a good idea?"

"Just do what Rachel said." Quinn said. "And she won't tell she is afraid that she will be involved and lose the few positive points that she has on Santana."

"Quinn, not to sound like a know it all…" Rachel said and Puck just looked at her, knowing fully well that Rachel was a know it all kind of person. "…but I think that Brittany have a few more positive points in Santana's book than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel and then at Puck like the two of them knew something that she didn't know.

"Rach, should you or I tell her?" Puck asked as he looked at the short brunette.

"I'll tell her later." Rachel said as she looked from Puck to Quinn with a smile on her lips.

/

The three DEBS that was a part of the same team as Quinn was had gotten a call as had all of the teams that were a part of the DEBS letting them know that they were going to have to attend to a mandatory assembles where they're being informed about something.

"A DEB is missing." Ms. Sylvester said as she stood on the stage looking out at all of them and this was just going to be the start of the search for the missing DEB, Santana knew that and so did Kurt and Brittany. Quinn probably knew too that they were going to be looking for her.

"We will not leave any kind of rock unturned." Ms. Sylvester said and looked down at her papers. "We will not rest until we know and have her back safely."

When this information was give there was time for some kind of conference where the same information was given I different language and somehow Santana had been called in.

"Un DEB faltas y…" Santana said and looked in to the camera.

"Ein DEB fehlen…" One of the DEBS that actually spoke German said and looked in to the camera.

/

"So what do you feel like we should do today?" Rachel asked as she looked at Quinn who just had woken up from her sleep.

"You ask me that now, I haven't had a chance to eat or even wake up properly." Quinn said and she was actually well spoken this time of the morning and for a person that just had been woken up.

"We have to have some plans on what we are going to do." Rachel said and looked at Quinn, wanting the blonde to hurry up so that they could do something. "And if you don't tell me what you want to do then…"

"…then you will decide." Quinn said with a smile as she looked at the brunette. "And who knows what kind of trouble that would put me in."

/

"What kind of plans do you have today?" Mr. Schue asked as he sat down with the three remaining DEBS of this team, the mostly looked at Santana.

"We have yet to decide that part of this whole thing." Santana said and she was kind of mad at the man. "And besides that what are you here for, you could help with that you know."

"I know that but I think that the three of you know Quinn better than anyone and therefore you should do this on you own." Mr. Schuester said as he looked at the Latina. "And I kind of have some other plans."

"Other plans?" Kurt asked and looked at the man a bit surprised about that. "You don't have plans."

"I do know." Mr. Schue said and looked at the young man. "And you three should figure this out and start working."

"Who do you have plans with?" Brittany asked as she took a bit of the burger that she had in front of her.

"I don't think that you have to know that…" Mr. Schuester said and looked at the blonde.

"He doesn't have any plans." Santana said and looked a bit smug. "Sylvester wants to see him; I think that he has some explaining to do."

/

"So I thought that I could learn you how to drive." Rachel said as she and Quinn was out from the lair and on their way to some place that Quinn didn't know.

"No way." Quinn said and gave Rachel a big smile. "You are going to let me drive this car."

"Yes?" Rachel asked, she hadn't meant that Quinn was going to drive her baby but this was Quinn and she sounded so excited to so, so why not.

"Are you asking or telling me?" Quinn asked as she almost jumped up and down in her seat.

"I'm telling you but you have to wait."

/

"Here is the plan." Santana said and looked at Kurt and Brittany. "Kurt and I are heading for the docks and you stay behind and try to do some research."

"Why do I have to stay?" Brittany asked as she looked at Santana.

"Because I said so…" Santana said, she didn't have time to play any more games, this was a life and death question for her, and they needed to find Quinn as soon as possible. "…And I am in charge here."

"Fine." Brittany huffed and with that Santana and Kurt left and Brittany was alone.

/

"So I thought that we could start here." Rachel said and she and Quinn changed seats in the car so that the blonde now was sitting in the driver's seat. "So have you ever driven stick?"

"No." Quinn said and looked at Rachel not sure what this was about.

"Okay, so then we have to start from the beginning." Rachel said and she had to figure out how she should explain to Quinn how the blonde was going to use the clutch and the gas and so on.

"Great." Quinn said and smiled, she had never gotten the chance to learn how to drive a car that had manual gearbox. "So how do we do this?"

And Quinn started to drive the car; it didn't go that well she had a few stops here and there. Sometimes it was like the car was jumping a few steps a head when it moved forward and when she was going to stop it was a few harsh breakings that happened but Rachel couldn't help but to smile as all of this happened. Quinn did after all seem like she was enjoying herself as this happened.

/

"Have you seen her?" Santana asked as she stood in front of some kind of crook down at the harbor, the man just looked at her like she was crazy he had no idea what the Latina was talking about

"I don't know what you are talking about?" The man said and then looked at Kurt almost pleading with the young man to get the Latina away from her.

"You better tell me where she is." Santana yelled and launched herself at the man with her gun in her hand, the man was surprised and scared as he saw the crazy girl that was about to attack him.

"Santana, he doesn't know where Quinn is." Kurt said and grabbed her arms so that he was holding them behind her back and then he held his own arms around her so that she couldn't move. "Sorry about that, we are leaving now."

"You can't do this." Santana said as Kurt moved them away from the man and the harbor.

"I can do this and I am doing it." Kurt said, something needed to be done to keep the Latina calm so that nothing more happened. "he don't know and we have already told them that they can leave any kind of information without getting in trouble when they know something that is all that we can do."

"That is not enough we needed to do something more." She said and looked at him, "Quinn is my best friend."

"I thought that Brittany was that even though you don't treat her that way."

"She isn't my best friend, she is…" Santana said she didn't know what Brittany was. "I just want to protect her and don't want her to get hurt.

"Brittany, is a big girl and she can take care of herself if you will let her." Kurt said and gave the Latina a smile. "And I think that we should head back to the house to see if she has some more information that we can use."

/

Brittany had spent most of the day in front of a computer screen so that she could try and find something that would help her and her friends to find Quinn, more like get the blonde back to the house without giving too much away, meaning that she had known all the time that Quinn was safe and that the other agent had gone with Rachel by her own free will.

As she sat there she heard a 'pling' coming from the computer, she had gotten some kind of IM from a name that she didn't recognized and as she read it, she just shook her head it had been from Puck, telling her that Quinn was okay and that this was insane.

She replied to the message and that was the rest of the day, she and Puck IMing between them all day and she did find out some interesting stuff but nothing that she could use without giving herself away.

/

In the car with Quinn at wheels and they had stopped and Quinn saw something interesting and she just had to test it and as she was about to push a button that she wondered what it did, as she did she could hear Rachel.

"No, no…" Rachel said but it was too late, as soon as Quinn had pushed the button there was a missile leaving the car.

"Are you some kind of James Bond or something?" Quinn asked and looked at Rachel waiting for the brunette to answer.

"I think that we should change places so that I can drive us somewhere so that we can eat." Rachel said and smiled.

The two of them made it to a small diner where they sat down in a booth next to each other and they began with sharing a smoothie, the best part for both of them was that the other one also was a vegan that had never come up before.

When they were sitting there all snuggled up together a blonde had entered the same diner and she saw the two of them and she squinted her eyes at the pair, this was not something that she had thought that she would see. Sure she had heard about a DEB being kidnapped by Rachel Berry but what she saw in front of her was not a DEB that was kidnapped this was a DEB that was with Rachel with her own free will.

/

The day had turn into evening and Brittany was sitting on her bed with her phone trying to call Quinn. She had to do something, the blonde had a feeling that it wouldn't be too long before something would come so that they were going to find Quinn.

"Quinn, where are you?" Brittany asked as she one again had gotten to the blonde's voicemail on her phone. "I know that you are out somewhere playing hooky with Rachel…" Brittany wanted to tell Quinn about everything but she couldn't. "…but they have the whole school looking for you, you know even Finn is looking, and I mean everybody is looking for you." Now she just had to figure out how to end this call. "Call me."

There was nothing coming from Quinn, Brittany had hoped that Quinn would have called her or at least texted her to let her know that she was okay.

"Quinn, oh my god if you don't come back, I'm telling." Brittany said on the next voicemail that she left. "I am telling your mother. I'm calling her and telling her right now."

It didn't take that many minutes before Brittany called Quinn back on the other girl's cellphone and once again Quinn didn't pick up so Brittany had to leave one more message to her friend. "Seriously, Quinn, I'm sorry about threating with your mum. Just…" Brittany said, she missed her friend but she had no idea what kind of words that she should use. "Please, come home."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter I hope that you all will like it. I have now finished all of the chapters to the story and I will be posting a chapter every other day or so from now on until all of the chapters are up.

So please let me know what you think of this, hope you will enjoy.

_**Chapter 14**_

Quinn and Rachel were laying on the brunette's bed and they had been talking ever since they had gotten back from their last adventures. Rachel could listen to Quinn talk all day long and never get tired of it. There was just something about that that she liked.

"So after I had taken the SATs this man came up to me at my school…" Quinn said as she turned to Rachel and snuggled closer to the brunette. "…and then he hands me this letter which is like: 'Congratulations, you have just been accepted to Jameson University.' And I'm like' I didn't apply to that school."

"The government is freaky that way." Rachel said as she held Quinn tighter she didn't want to let go of the girl.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn said as she snuggled closer to the brunette, she just wanted to hear the other girl's heartbeat and that made her feel safe.

/

Brittany had decided that she had to tell the rest of the group about Quinn, mostly that she was okay and that there was no reason to worry about the other blonde. There wsa just one thing that scared her and that was that she had to face Santana as she said this to them and that was one thing that she didn't want to do.

The blonde walked inside to an almost empty class room, Santana sat on one of the chairs just looking at one of the walls, she almost looked like she was lost and that she was about to break down, that was something that Brittany never had seen before, the Latina was showing some kind of emotions that wasn't anger or hate in front of someone else that just the blonde. Kurt was also present in the room he didn't look as lost as the Latina but there was something that wasn't right about him either.

"Santana." Brittany said as she walked up to the now captain, the girl looked up as she had heard her name being said and she looked at the blonde. "There is something that I wanted to t talk to you about."

"I have something that I want to tell you, Brittany." Santana said as Brittany stood in front of her.

"You can go first." The blonde said and Santana stood up, she wanted to stand face to face with the blonde as she told her this.

"Thanks." Santana said and she reached for Brittany's hand and gave her a small smile, all of this was strange for the blonde girl, Santana didn't normally act like this. "B, you are the only one that has kept a brave face during all of this."

"I'm not…" Brittany started to say but she couldn't finish more than that before Santana was there to interrupt her.

"You are getting your stripes." Santana said with a smile. "You have shown strength in a situation that isn't a normal one and that is what I wanted for you to do."

"I…I don't know what to say." Brittany said and she knew that this was not the time to tell her about the fact that Quinn was safe and that she had wanted to go with Rachel.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Santana said as she looked at the blonde that stood in front of her with a smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that we will find her and she will be okay." Brittany said with a huge smile. "I just can feel it that there isn't anything to be afraid of."

"I hope that you are right." Santana said and she walked away from Brittany and walked passed Kurt and looked at the boy who stood up and walked with her.

Brittany sat down on the same chair that Santana had been sitting on, the blonde sighed, this was not how she had hoped that it would go.

/

"So, what does it measure?" Rachel asked as she looked at Quinn as they laid next to each other on the bed.

"What?" Quinn asked she hadn't been paying that much attention to what Rachel had asked her, the brunette had after all be tracing different patterns on the blondes stomach and that had been much more interesting then listen to what the brunette had been saying.

"This secret test in the SAT?"

"I don't know." Quinn said as she bit her lip, she had never given it a thought, she just had accepted it.

"You never asked?" Rachel asked a bit surprised as she heard Quinn confess this.

"No." Quinn said and she could feel how Rachel shifted her body on the bed and moved away from her. "It measures spy stuff." Rachel just looked at Quinn with a look in her eyes that the blonde had yet to figure out what it meant. "What?"

"it's just weird that you let…" Rachel said and she got up from the bed she needed something to drink and she walked to a table where she had few different bottles with drinks in them. "…this test decide what you are gonna be, and you just let it and don't even know what it is that it measures."

"It doesn't decide what I'm gonna be." Quinn defended herself, she didn't like the attitude that Rachel had. "It's an aptitude test." Quinn looked at Rachel who somehow had a hard time believing what Quinn was saying. "It measures aptitude, I guess."

"Okay." The brunette said as she turned on a few bottles as she decided on what she was going to drink.

"You should do what you are good at." Quinn said as she sat up on the bed and moved closer to the foot of it.

"No, you should what you love." Rachel said as she took one of the bottles and moved back to the bed.

"I am doing what I love." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel. "And why are you psychoanalyzing me?"

"I'm not psychoanalyzing you." Rachel said as she was at the end of the bed and she looked at the blonde, Quinn was kind of cute when she was getting worked up over something and that was something that she was doing at the moment.

"I mean, just because I'm not some badass master criminal…" Quinn said and took her lower lip between her teeth before continuing on "... doesn't mean that what I don is not important."

"I didn't say that it wasn't important." Rachel said, this was not the way that she had wanted this conversation to go.

"Do you love a life of crime?" Quinn asked, she was challenging the brunette; she wanted to hear what Rachel felt.

"Yeah, I do." Rachel said and she wasn't going to sit down on the bed next to Quinn until this was solved.

"So you get a kick out of…" Quinn said as she turned so that she was facing Rachel. "..taking money from hard-working, honest people."

"What's your problem?" Rachel snapped as she looked at Quinn, they had gotten along just fine until this had happened, this conversation and she was starting to regret that she has asked the question in the first place.

"I just-" Quinn said she wasn't sure on what it was that she wanted to say or ask the brunette. "I just don't think that you of all people should be judging me."

"I'm not." Rachel said she was surprised that it was this that was bothering the blonde she had thought that it was something else. "But I'm not the one that got picked out of like a gazillion people…" Rachel smiled as she looked at Quinn before she continued. "... To be Miss Super-Duper Crime-Fighting Goody-Two-Shoes." Quinn couldn't help but to smile as she heard Rachel describing what the blonde was doing. "Look, I have never been perfect at anything."

"I don't believe that." Quinn said and she reached for the brunette's hand. "So what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I know that I didn't want to be a criminal." Rachel smiled as she remembered what she wanted to be when she was growing up. "I wanted to be a pirate."

Quinn couldn't help but to laugh when she heard Rachel. "You do know that pirates are criminals right?"

"Whoops?" Rachel said, more like asked as she sat down on the bed next to Quinn and to her it seem like this fight was over and done with now it was just up to Quinn to say so too.

"I wanted to go to and preforming arts school." Quinn confessed, this was the first time that she had said that this was what she wanted, sure she had mention it to Santana in the passing but not that it was what she wanted to do.

"Preforming art?" Rachel asked, she would never had guess that it was what Quinn had wanted to do.

"In Barcelona." Quinn continued, she had more or less ignored what Rachel had said.

"You should go, you really should do it." Rachel said, she wanted to be supportive to the girl, she wasn't sure if she ever had had that support to go for what she wanted.

"Maybe." Quinn said and she smiled as she bit her lower lip. "After I make the world safe from people like you."

The room were silent for a moment, they were just laying there, like they had done before they had started to talk about the SATs and Rachel for one wasn't the one that would break this moment by saying something stupid she had already done that once this night.

"Everybody thinks that I am gonna make this perfect spy but me." Quinn confessed as she turned so that she was facing Rachel, she took the brunette's hand and slowly intertwined their fingers, this was what she wanted from life and this was how love was supposed to feel like, nothing had been forced in any kind of way so far and she just wanted to be close to the criminal.

"I guess that I'm proving them wrong." The blonde whispered out as she had her forehead against the other girl's. Quinn liked this and as she had whispered that she could feel how Rachel stiffened in her body, she had gone from relax to tense in a second and the blonde had no idea on what had lead that on.

/

"You don't know what you are doing." A voice yelled as a man sat down. "And you have never know what you are doing and I honestly don't know why you are still here."

"Sue, I think that you need to calm down."

"You don't tell Sue Sylvester what she is supposed to be doing, William." Sue said as she looked at the younger man that was sitting in the chair opposite her. "And this is not the first mistake you have made and I know that it won't be the last either."

"Sue, listen to what you are saying." Will said and he tried to stay calm, it would be for the best. "Quinn is missing and screaming and yelling and blaming people won't help."

"Oh, I'm not blaming people." Sue said in a calm voice before fixing her eyes to the man that was sitting in front of her. "I am blaming you and your stupidity and the fact that you are using way too much hair gel."

"How can you blame me for Quinn missing, she was kidnapped during their last mission." Will said, and looked confused.

"If you hadn't married that, that…" Sue said and looked at him with disgust. "… I don't know what to call her, and then they wouldn't be in that situation in the first place."

"They don't listen to me…" Will said and looked at the woman. "They do what they think is the best in the situation."

"Maybe they would be listing to you if you knew what you were doing and not pining after that redhead that is my assistant." Sue said. "You need to leave her alone and start to think about what you are going to do with the kids so that no one else is kidnapped on your watch."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter as promised. Please let me know what you think and I hope to be able to update my other story moving in tomorrow or on Thursday.

_**Chapter 15 **_

"Is that what you are doing with me?" Rachel asked as she looked at Quinn. "Sabotaging your spy career?" Rachel was afraid that this was what Quinn was doing and that she wasn't there because she wanted to be there.

"I'm here because I feel more like when I'm with you…" Quinn said and looked Rachel in the eyes before she continued on with what she was saying. "…than I do when I'm with me, if it makes any sense."

"Look, let's just…" Rachel said, she knew that it had been a bad idea from her questioning Quinn and she didn't want to have one more fight with the blonde tonight. "…forget we are here, okay?" Quinn nodded as she wanted Rachel to tell her what she was thinking. "Let's pretend we're in Barcelona, you're in school…" Rachel had to take a second to think about what she was going to say next, she didn't want this to backfire. "… and I'm renting sailboats to tourists."

Quinn looked with so much love that she could show with a look at Rachel, this woman couldn't be criminal, there was not a chance that someone that was this good with words and caring would be someone that would rob and all of those things that she was accused of.

"And no body is a superhero, nobody is a villain, we're just us." Rachel said and smiled before she leaned her forehead against the blonde's. "We are just Quinn…" Rachel said and placed a small kiss on the other girls lips before continuing. "… and Rachel." Quinn was right, Rachel had a way with words and knew exactly what to say and when to say it and what words to use.

/

The phone was going off and Santana was the first one and probably the only one that noticed what was going on, she had woken up from a really good dream, that had involved one of the other girls from her group, well the girl that was here at and not being kidnapped.

The Latina grabbed her gun as she looked around the room and she couldn't see anything that wasn't normal, then she heard the phone and she walked out from her room, she was trying to locate the phone, it wasn't the easiest thing to do when you were barley awake.

"Santana here." The Latina said as she found a phone, she was far from happy by being woken like this and someone was going to pay. "This better be really good."

"You are the DEBS?" A voice asked, and it sounded like it had some kind of accent, maybe Russian, but it didn't really fit, Santana could most of the time tell if someone was faking the accent.

"Who is this?" Santana asked, she was not going to talk to someone at what, she looked a clock, it was in the middle of the night somewhere, maybe not where they were.

"I know where your friend is." This woke Santana up like that; they had finally something to go on. She hung up the phone as soon as she had found out where they could find Quinn or something that would lead them to the blonde.

The first room she got to was Brittany, she knew that the blonde was the one that was going to need the most time.

"We got a lead on Quinn. Let's go." Santana said as she opened the door to Brittany's room.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Brittany said as she looked for her watch with the build in radio, she knew that she needed to contact Quinn as soon as possible without anyone finding out.

Santana grabbed a phone and she dialed a number that she had gotten a bit more familiar with during these last couple of days. "Get your ass over here."

Next door she had to face was the one to Kurt's room. "We got a lead on Quinn." And with that Santana left but she turned back again and opened the door. "And no boys upstairs after curfew."

"Out." Kurt said as he showed the boy that was laying next to him out of the bed.

/

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" was heard on the radio but there were no one that cared about that.

/

Brittany was starting to panicking she didn't have a chance to get a hold of Quinn, she hoped that the reason for that was that they were sleeping and didn't hear. She grabbed her gun that she had placed under a rubber duck that she on the nightstand next to her bed; it was Santana that had given her the duck so that she wouldn't forget where she had placed her gun.

/

Rachel and Quinn were laying on the bed and they were sharing kisses. Quinn was getting more and more adventures as they laid there and her hands started to move from the back of the brunette and she wanted to feel some skin under her hands just something, she just needed to feel something, she could just imagine how soft the criminal's skin would feel.

Her hands traveled up against the brunette's back under her shirt and soon Quinn had found the claps to the shorter girl's bra, and as good as it felt, she knew that there was just one thing that she could do. Maybe she was a bit nervous, there just might be the thing that she had never done this before as she tried to unclasp the bra there was what could be describe as a scream.

/

They were finally on their way, they had had to wait for Finn to show up, that boy was a bit slow sometimes and actually he could act a bit stupid but Santana knew that they were going to need him if they would be able to get Quinn back in one piece and if they were lucky also take Rachel Berry into custody.

She had no idea why they had taken the scooters instead of the car, maybe they weren't as a wake as she had thought at first.

/

"My God. I'm so sorry." Quinn said and she wanted to hide somewhere, she could feel how the blood was starting to travel to her face, she was soon going to be blushing, maybe she wasn't as stealthy as she had thought that she was.

"Did you just snap my bra?" Rachel asked as she rolled to her back and not facing Quinn at the moment she knew that she wouldn't be able to have this conversation with the blonde if she looked at her.

"No." Quinn said as she tried to look Rachel in the eyes but she had no such luck, Rachel didn't want to look into those hazel eyes, she knew that she would lose it and that was not what she was planning at the moment, she had to be strong. Quinn wouldn't be able to just blink and bid her lips and smile at her to get her way, the blonde needed to work for it, at least a little, to show that she really wanted it.

/

The three DEBS and Finn had gotten to the warehouse that supposedly was where Rachel Berry was hiding and where Quinn would be present if she was still alive and from the information that they had gotten from the anonymous caller Quinn would be alive and if Santana had understood it all right, it had looked like Quinn had been enjoying the time that she had spent with Rachel.

"You better hurry up with that." Santana said as Finn tried to use some kind of weld when he tried to open the lock that was on the door. If she had been the one first there she would have used her gun but no, Finn didn't do that-

"I'm working as fast as I can." Finn said, he was about to snap at the girl but that wouldn't help. "Maybe you could see if there is some other way in."

/

"yeah you did." Rachel said and turned to her side so that she now was facing Quinn. "You know that hasn't happened to me since the 6:th grade." Rachel couldn't help but to smile as she looked at Quinn, it was something that was almost innocent with the blonde and she didn't want that to go away.

"I was trying to be smooth." Quinn said and looked at Rachel, it was the truth and she had said the truth more times that she could think of this time when she was with Rachel then she normally did. The brunette got a hold of the blonde's clap on her bra and pulled it out a bit before letting go.

/

They had gotten inside all they had to do know was to find the way to go so that they could fins Quinn and take her back home that was all that they needed at the moment. The next step would be to take Rachel Berry down but not just yet.

Santana was the one that lead this operation and she was the first one walking and she pointed in the direction that they were going to go, this was just the start, she knew that they wouldn't need their weapons just yet, but she had her gun drawn anyway, someone had to be able to shot first and she didn't want to rely on anyone else but herself at this moment, she had already made that mistake once when she followed the order that Quinn had given that had led to the blonde being kidnapped and that was the reason that they were here in the first place.

/

"What? Don't look at me like that." Rachel said as Quinn looked at her with something that Rachel would guess was revenge. "you did it first."

"You're dead." Quinn said and pushed Rachel to her back so that the blonde could straddle the shorter girl.

/

Puck and some of the other men that Rachel had working for her was playing a game of bingo, he had no idea on why they were sitting on a Friday night alone somewhere in the warehouse playing bingo.

There was the man that was in charge of the balls, that just sounded bad in Puck's mind, called out a number and as he marked the number on his check he saw that it was full now.

"And that is Bingo." Puck said and looked at the rest of them. "B-I-N-G-O, what does that spell BINGO." The rest of the just looked at him, he was way to excited for someone that just had won a game of bingo. "I am the God if Bingo."

And just as he had said that an alarm went off and lamps started to flash in the dark, they had used some beacons.

"We have a breach." Puck said as he looked at them. "We need to hide somewhere so that there is a possibility to take them down."

/

Santana was the first one in the room and she was followed by Brittany and Kurt, Finn was a bit behind them but he would be there soon. She could hear a faint voice calling out.

"Bingo. Bingo. Bingo." And in that moment she could hear it even clearer, it was when Finn had entered the room.

"Bingo!" and in that moment a few men came flying down from the roof or some kind of shelves that they had missed.

"Damn it!" She yelled there was just one thing that they could do and that was to fight."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone here is the next part of this story and I hope that you all will like this chapter too, thanks for the feedback and please let me know what you think.

I'm not sure about the writing in this chapter, can't point my finger to what it is but there is something.

_**Chapter 16**_

Rachel had gotten Quinn on her back so that she was straddling the blonde. The brunette was holding the blonde's hands down, almost like she was pining her as she was tickling the blonde with the free hand. Quinn just smiled and laughed, this was what she wanted from this.

"Say mercy. Come on." Rachel said as she laughed and tickled the blonde but Quinn just shook her head. "Say mercy."

"No. No. No." The blonde said as she looked into the big brown eyes that was looking down on her.

"Do you give?" Rachel asked as she grabbed both of Quinn's arms and took them and placed them on the side of the blonde's head and pined her down even more to the bed. "Do you gi-?" Once again asked as she looked deep into the hazel eyes that were looking at her.

"No." Quinn said and she never broke the stare that was between them, she couldn't look away from the other girl.

That was all that it took for Rachel to stop what she was doing she tried to read the blonde but she had no such luck there was just one more thing that she needed to do or could do.

"Do you love me?" Rachel asked and looked at Quinn, this was the one question that she wanted an answer too.

"yes." Was all that Quinn could breathe out, it was all that she could do. Rachel leaned down and Quinn placed one of her arms around the brunette's neck and dragged her down so that their lips could meet in a kiss, their lips moved together. The brunette tried to sneak her arms around the blonde so that she could get closer.

/

"Come on." Santana said she knew what this meant.

There was some one that had jumped on the Latina and she had landed on her back and the man was about to charge at her, it was just one thing that she could do. The brunette was put some weight around her neck and shoulders, she was about to do some kind of back flip, her legs was somewhat up in the air and she kicked the man that was about to attack her in the stomach with both of her feet.

Kurt was attacking one of the other men that was in there, he used some of the Martials arts knowledge that they all had gotten during the years of training, the guns that they all had had with them, those had been dropped when they had been surprised by the attack from the men.

Brittany saw that Puck was present, and she made her move towards him. The blonde knew that she needed to talk to the man with the Mohawk.

Santana had managed to knock down her first attacker and she was on to the next one, this was a great way to let out the anger that she had from Quinn being missing. The first thing that she was doing was kicking him in the groin and then she had her fists in his face, that was the way that she worked and the adrenalin was pumping through her veins, like it always did when she was fighting.

Brittany and Puck ran to a more secluded area in the room where they were. The blonde looked at the young man and he looked at her.

"What the hell?" he asked as he looked at her, he was almost shaking.

"I couldn't stop them." Brittany said, and it almost looked like she was eyeing him.

"You do look nice." Puck said as he looked at her, Brittany just smiled and fixed the cardigan that she had over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Brittany said and it almost looked like the two of them had some kind of moment.

"What?" Puck asked as he had no idea on what else he should say.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as she looked over at the pair, she didn't like what she was seeing, it had looked like the man had been flirting with her friend and that Brittany had been flirting back, that was not something that she should be doing.

"Nothing." Brittany said and she knocked Puck with a fist straight in the face, and she could see how he fell down to the floor.

"Let's go." Santana said to Brittany and then she turned to the two others that they were there with.

"Sorry." The blonde girl whispered when she passed by Puck who was laying knock out on the ground.

/

Quinn was sitting up in the bed, Rachel's hands were moving along the sides of the blonde. The brunette found the hem of the blonde's shirt and with a swift motion the shirt was disregarded and thrown to the other side of the room. Their mouths met in a heated kiss. Quinn moved her hands trying to find the hem of the other girl's shirt so that she could take it off, it didn't take that long before the brunette's shirt had joined the blonde's on the other side of the room.

/

Santana was the leader of the group and she was showing that off as they moved from room to room inside of the warehouse. At this pointed they were walking through what looked like it was some kind of lab. It was all dark and neither one from the group wanted to light the lamps that was present. They didn't want to use anything that could let anyone know where they were heading or that they were there at all.

/

With nervous hands Quinn was trying to undo the belt that Rachel had on her jeans that she had been wearing, as the brunette was straddling the blonde over her waist. All of this was new to the blonde and she was not sure on what she was doing.

She had no idea why she felt this nervous, this was Rachel and she did love the girl, there shouldn't be anything to be nervous about. She managed to undo the belt and before she knew it, Rachel had her pinned down on the bed, placing feather light kisses over her neck and down her collarbone. Quinn was moving her hands down the brunette's back, she could feel the soft skin under her hands, and it felt just like she had thought that it would.

The brunette moved one of her hands down the side and over the blonde's stomach she, found the button and the zipper on the blonde's pants and undid them with a quick motion and Quinn raised her hips so that Rachel would be able to slid the blonde's pants down. And before the brunette could do just that, Quinn had managed to kick the pants of herself. Their legs were getting tangled together and as Rachel slowly moved up a little with her head Quinn followed and the blonde placed her hands on the brunette's face, she moved her mouth closer to the other girl's and at last she closed the small gap between them. The brunette had her fingers tangled in the locks of blonde hair, this was the most happy she had felt in a long time and at the same time she felt safe, like there was nothing that could come between them.

Rachel placed kisses on the blonde's neck and then the brunette started to bite down lightly, she was carful she didn't want to leave to many traces of what she had been doing even if she did want to mark the blonde in more ways than she already had done. Rachel didn't want to scare the girl away with too much too soon; the pace would be up to Quinn. The brunette could feel how the blonde started to writhe beneath her that just meant that she was doing something right, Quinn's hands had started to roam over the shorter girls back and body, she just wanted to discover as much as she could on the other girl. The nerves that she had felt before was as good as gone. Being with the criminal felt safe, safer then she had done at any point in her whole life.

/

The group of three DEBS and Finn were still moving around in the building, and from what could be told it looked like they were getting closer, there was a small beam of light that could tell them that they were on the right way.

Within the minute they were standing outside a room where they could see some light coming from and in that moment all four of the knew that they needed to get ready for this.

This was the moment that they were going to free Quinn from being held as a hostage by Rachel Berry.

/

Quinn and Rachel were sharing kisses and hands from both of them were still finding new places that could be explored and neither one of them noticed that there were movement in the room, both of them was too caught up in what they were doing to take any notice on what was going on around them.

Quinn opened up her eyes as she heard a gasp coming from somewhere in the room. That was when she saw one of her best friends standing there with her other best friend and her ex-boyfriend and the third member of their group. All she wanted to do was to hide her face in her hands, but that wasn't something that she could do. So she tried to hide her face in the brunette's neck but she had no such luck, Quinn knew that there was more things that she had to do.

"Oh, God." Had been the first thing out from the blonde's mouth as she had seen Santana, and then the next thing had been. "It's not what you think."

And after that the Latina had left, she didn't want to hear what ever excuse that Quinn was going to come up with, she knew that this needed to be reported to Ms. Sylvester but Santana knew that if she did just that Quinn's spy career would be over but at the same time if she didn't report it her would be over, there must be something else that they could do.

"I hope it was worth it." Kurt said before he left the blonde that now was standing behind the head of the bed wrapped in a sheet, she couldn't be near Rachel, because she had no idea on how she would react to being close to the brunette when she needed someone to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"You really should check your messages." Brittany said and left, she wanted to stay and tell Quinn so much more but there was nothing that she could say, the taller of the two blonde's felt somewhat betrayed by her friend.

As Brittany had left, Rachel had gotten up from the bed she was also wrapped in another sheet, she was on her way up to the blonde and as she was about to put her arms, as good as she could and still hold the sheet up, Quinn took a step back, somewhere from what Brittany and the others had said, she had gone from being Quinn, to being back to Quinn Fabray the spy.

"Look, it will be okay." Rachel said as she once again tried to reach for the blonde.

"No, it won't." Quinn said and walked away from Rachel, she was searching for her uniform that was laying somewhere in the room, she couldn't use the clothes that she used during the week, she was going back to being a DEB and therefor she would need her uniform.

/

Sue was sitting in her office and she was writing in her journal, mostly about how much of failure she thought that William Schuester was and how she had no idea on why she had made him being in charge of their top team in the first place, and the fact that he had too much product in his hair.

She was almost finished with that when she got a call form one of the agents from the team that had one of their members missing, telling her that she needed to get to the house that they were living in because there were some information about Quinn Farbay, the missing DEB and the fact that said DEB might be brought back to the house.

But from what she had been told over the phone there was some more things that needed to be discussed and it shouldn't be done over the phone and that her present was nessacery for them. That meaning that Sue Sylvester was in charge and therefor had to make some of these decisions.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the feedback it means a lot so please let me know what you think of this chapter too and the next chapter will be up in a couple of days.

_**Chapter 17**_

Quinn had left the warehouse where she had been with Rachel, at first said had told the brunette that she would walk all the way back to the house that was her home but Rachel had told her that Quinn was acting crazy. Crazier then she had ever done during this whole thing.

Rachel had driven the blonde back to the house but Quinn had managed to convince the criminal to let her out of the car a block or two from the house, even if Quinn was a spy she didn't want anything bad to happen to Rachel and that would probably be the thing if Rachel had let her of just outside the house.

Quinn walked alone to the house she had a lot to think about and she wasn't sure on how she should be acting around this and how to tell them the truth or if she should be lying, it was all almost too much for her.

/

Brittany was sitting on the couch and she was watching their boss walking back and forth in front of them talking for herself. The blonde had never seen the older woman act this was, it looked like she was stressed over something. Shouldn't she be happy that Quinn was alright and that she was going to come back to them, Brittany for one was happy but at the same time she didn't like the fact that Quinn had been lying to all of them.

Santana stood in front of a fire place, she knew that she had told Sue about this and now she needed to figure out how this situation could be used for good, because of the look that Ms. Sylvester had was anything but happy about this.

The look on the fourth member of the group, Kurt, that was a hard one to tell what he was thinking but there was probably something in the same lines as Santana was no one could be sure or maybe he had something totally different on his mind, like boys and who he would be taking to the endgame.

"This is-" Sue said as she continued with her pacing. "This is not happening." As the woman that was dressed in a red track suit looked up she saw the blonde that had been missing walking in the door dressed in her red, with and black uniform. "Are you kidding me?"

The silent in the room were even more present this time, it was almost unpleasant this time but Quinn didn't say anything she knew better than that, she knew that it was for the best is she was just quiet for now and let Ms. Sylvester scream all the unpleasantries that she could think of at her before the blonde said anything.

"We conduct a nationwide manhunt for you…" Ms. Sylvester said as she looked at Quinn who just stood there with her arms and hands hanging on the side of her body, she was going to listen to the woman but at the same time act like a duck. "…and you are boning the suspect?"

"San, what bone is she talking about?" Brittany asked as she had walked up to the Latina as Sue had started to yell at Quinn, Santana didn't answer the question, she was far more interested in seeing how Quinn would react to this. The dark haired girl almost wished that she had some kind of snacks this could actually turn out like some kind of movie.

"What did you think this was, a joke." Sue yelled and she started to get red in her face, this was fun to watch, Santana looked over at Kurt to see how he was reacting to this.

During all of this Mr. Schue had entered the room too and he had Ms. Sylvester's assistant with him and that would also be something that would be interesting to hear about hopefully Sue Sylvester would yell at him to with them present.

This was like a movie, was all that Santana could think of, and hopefully a good one too.

"let's divert federal resources and man hours…" Sue said and looked at Quinn who still just stood there taking it all in she wasn't going to break. "… so I can have my collegiate lesbian fling in style."

Quinn was about to say something but before she had a chance she was interrupted by Ms. Sylvester. "I guess I should be glad that you couldn't get pregnant or was a turkey baster involved too?"

"San, why is Ms. Sylvester talking about bones and turkeys?" Brittany asked as she looked at her friend.

"You don't have to worry about that, it's something between Q and Ms. Sylvester." Santana said, she really wished that she had had those snacks right now.

"I was doing research." Quinn said as she finally had had chance to say what she wanted to have said. Ms. Sylvester just looked at her and shook her head.

"I'll bet."

"San, Ms. Sylvester seems angry." Brittany whispered to the Latina. "Do you think that she would react the same way if she found out about what we are doing?"

"Yes, so don't say anything to her about that." Santana whispered back. "So be quiet, I want to hear this."

"Sure, thing research is that what it's called now days. "Sue snapped at the blonde. "About how to best satisfy your needs and also how to get a known criminal to share their deepest secrets."

Everyone in the room was silent, no one knew what they were going to say, this all seemed almost too much. There had never been a situation like this with anyone in the same position that Quinn was in at the school.

"Treason. Consorting with the enemy." Sue started to rabble. "Aiding and abetting." The four DEBS looked at her waiting for her to say something else or just yell at them, well at Quinn. "I'm going to be the laughingstock of the entire intelligence community." All of this was said as she looked at Quinn.

"I'm going to send you so far away…" Sue said and stared at Quinn she needed to figure out what she was going to tell the blonde so that the girl would truly understand what she meant. "…that luxuries like toilet paper, diet coke and tanning privileges…" Quinn just looked at the woman in the tracksuit with an almost empty eyes. "…will just be as a distant dream to you."

"Ms. Sylvester." Santana said as she left her side by Brittany and walked up to the woman she had figured out what it was that she was going to say about this situation.

"Is somebody talking to me?" Sue asked as she turned away from the blonde that had been the main focus for her. "Because that would be extremely ill-advised right now."

"Ms. Sylvester, this breach in our team is a huge embarrassment…" Santana said as she looked the director in the eyes. "…to you and the academy right?" Santana wanted to be sure of this before she vocalized the idea that she had.

"have I not been speaking the English language?" Ms. Sylvester asked, Santana could tell that this was a rhetorical question and she was glad that Brittany seemed to be busy with something and not really listening otherwise she would say something about that, that much did Santana know.

"Well there is a way that we can turn this all around." Santana said, and the look of Ms. Sylvester's face told her that she was on the right track.

"Explain."

"Make Quinn DEB of the year during the endgame next week." Santana said and looked at Ms. Sylvester; this had been something that she had tried to figure out during the time they had been discussing this. "Nobody knows what happened beside the group that is present in this room" And Santana looked around at all of them that was in the room and then too Ms. Sylvester. "What good would it do to send Quinn to Siberia? I would say nothing."

All of this seemed to be sinking in for the older woman as Santana continued on with what she was saying. "Your pride and joy will be disgraced, and for what?"

That really caught Sue's attention, maybe this young Latina was on to something, but she needed to know more about what she was planning before agreeing to anything that had to do with Quinn and her fling with a criminal.

"That's right nothing." Santana said as she had understood what Ms. Sylvester was after. "so here is what we are gonna do."

Quinn herself wasn't sure that this idea that Santana had was the best, she wasn't sure that she wanted to be present during this, or that she wanted to be DEB of the year, she was no longer sure that she wanted to be a part of this. During all of this conversation she had started to think about all things that she had been through during the last couple of days that had involved Rachel, she had never felt so much alive and just being in this room for these couple of hours she had felt how the life she had started to get back was slowly being taken from her. Maybe she wasn't caught out to be a spy.

The blonde looked around in the room and she could tell from the look at everybody that was in the room that they all wanted to be here. Her friends looked like the belonged in this line of work and they all looked happy, okay that might be somewhat a lie, Kurt looked bored but that was looked that he sported a lot of times. It was just who he was and if she was honest, the look on Brittany's face as she was standing next to Santana was just a looked of admiration, Quinn had learned that there was something more going on between them and Quinn hoped that it would last and not that Santana would be going back and treating Brittany in a bad way.

Finn, well to be honest she had no idea why he was there, it was over between them and she had no will of going back together with him. He was a bit dim and she couldn't hold a conversation with him, at least not the same way that she could with Rachel Berry and once again she was back with the brunette even if she didn't want to think about her.

As Quinn looked at Mr. Schue and the redhead that she had no idea on what her name was she could see that there was some looks going on between them, she had a feeling that there was something going on there or at least going to start and she had still to figure out how her advisor was connected with the woman that Rachel had been on a date with because she knew that there was a connection there she was just not sure on what it was and she had a feeling that it would be of importance somewhere down the line. Quinn could just give all of them smiles as she listened to Santana trying to convince Ms. Sylvester that Quinn should be named DEB of the year even if everyone knew that there was girls that deserved it more than Quinn did. Somehow Santana had managed to convince the director that sometimes you need to sacrifice something that you deserve to make sure that it all will look perfect on the surface.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the feedback and I would love to know what you think of this too. And here is the next part and updates will be coming every other day if nothing changes._

_**Chapter 18**_

"Tomorrow we're gonna go to class…" Santana said and looked at Sue. "…and we are gonna report that we rescued Quinn…" And the Latina turned to Quinn and looked at her. "…just in the nick of time."

Quinn just looked at them not saying anything, she didn't want to get to involved in this, she wasn't even sure if she wanted this to happen.

"And Quinn is gonna act traumatized but cool at the same time." Santana said and she had turned back to Ms. Sylvester. "And she will go to endgame with Finn on Saturday." All of this sounded like a good plan to Ms. Sylvester. "And she'll be giving a speech about how she battled Rachel…" And Santana looked at the blonde that this was all about. "… and lived to fight another day. And you Ms. Sylvester will get another feather on your cap."

All of this sounded like a solid plan and there was nothing that looked like it would be getting out of hand if they could keep it all between them.

"And in the end we don't lose a valued member of our team." Santana said and she was pretty happy about this plan and from her point this was the perfect plan, there weren't anyone in this room that would be telling someone about this.

"But she is obviously in love with our nemesis." Sue said as she looked from Quinn to Santana. "How can I make sure she won't run off again?"

"Well, let's ask her." Santana said and she turned to Quinn, this was the last thing that possibly could go wrong but there was something in the Latina's guts that told her that this was okay. "The Quinn that I know…" Santana looked straight at Quinn; she wanted to have an eye connection with her friend as she asked these questions. "Wouldn't sell her friends and or her country for some supervillain."

Quinn just looked at her friend she knew that there was more that Santana was going to say and she for one wasn't going to say anything until she knew that she had been asked a question and that it wasn't something that Santana was stating to them.

"The Quinn that I know…" Santana said and her eyes never left the blonde. "…she must have been brainwashed or something." Santana's eyes left the blonde and her line of vision moved from the blonde to the older woman in the room and then moved back to Quinn. "Maybe Rachel was doing some type of experiments with mind control. Because the Quinn that I know would never…"

All of this felt like Santana was giving her a lesson to Quinn or somehow still trying to convince Ms. Sylvester that this was the right thing to do.

"…ever betray us like that." Santana said and looked at Quinn. "You didn't know what you were doing, right?"

"Right." Quinn said and as she said it she believed it, that she had never known what it was that she was doing.

"And there is no way that you are in love with her?" Santana said, this was the one thing that they all wanted to hear the answer too and the biggest question that was asked.

"no." Quinn said and looked at Santana. "No way that I am in love with her."

"Good." Santana said and then she turned around so that she was facing Finn and the other two members of the team. "You'll keep her secret?"

"Are you kidding me?" Finn asked as he looked at Santana, this was almost too much for him. "No way that I am telling."

Santana knew that neither Kurt or Brittany would tell, it would mean that they would lose their position among the other students and teams and there was no way that neither one of them wanted to be put in that position.

"maybe we really can chalk this up to the indiscretions of youth." Ms. Sylvester said, it was to some point to herself more then to anyone else. "I underestimated you, Lopez. Good work."

Santana couldn't help but to smile as she heard what Ms. Sylvester said.

"I'll remember this when I review applications…" Ms. Sylvester said and looked at the Latina and she almost smiled as she continued. "…for the international bureau." The she turned to both Mr. Schue and her own assistant. "You will have Ms. Fabray questioned for information she may have…"

Quinn just looked down; she had known that this was going to happen, she had hoped that it wouldn't have started just yet.

"…on berry's whereabouts." After that Ms. Sylvester looked at the blonde, she didn't really understand how the blonde had managed to get into this position, it wasn't that happened to anyone under normal circumstances and maybe this wasn't normal. "She is to be placed on round the clock lockdown…" Then the older woman turned to Mr. Schuester he was going to be the one that made sure that this was being followed and that Quinn wasn't out and about. "…only out for missions and class."

Sue looked at Quinn there was something with the blonde that she couldn't really pin point to what it was, at first she had thought that the blonde would be just like she had been in her younger days, she was still young but like she had been when she herself had been a field agent. "Be grateful you have friends who care for you." Quinn couldn't meet the woman's eyes because she knew that she was right in that, and Quinn was happy that they had stuck up for her but she hadn't thought that they would have done that. "Too bad it is more than they can say for you."

That was the last thing that Ms. Sylvester said before she left the house and she had both her assistant and Mr. Schuester with her as she left, that only left Quinn with the three other DEBS and of course Finn who she had almost forgotten that he was present.

"Santana-." Quinn said as she turned to the Latina there was so much that she wanted to say and she wasn't sure that she would be able to tell her all that she wanted.

"No." Santana snapped as she turned and looked at Quinn. "DEBS stick together. But you better remember and understand me, I do not, and I mean not, forgive you."

"San." Brittany started and Santana just turned around and looked at the blonde, there was so much that Santana wanted to tell Brittany but she didn't know what to say or where to start.

"And you." Santana said, she closed her eyes for a second before she looked at the blonde again. "I don't even wanna look at you."

As Brittany heard this she was somewhat hurt, but she had known that Santana wouldn't react that nice to all of this.

"You let me go on this whole time believing that she was in trouble." Santana said and she looked at Brittany and at the same time pointed at Quinn, this was just too much to take in. "you can forget about that recommendation." Santana was kind of happy that she hadn't made that call just yet, with that the Latina left the room she was going to need some alone time, that was all that she needed.

"Well." Kurt said as she looked at Quinn trying to figure out what he was going to say to her without sounding to condescending but at the same time getting his point across. "You're not as boring as I thought…" then he pointed to his head and shook it. ".. but you are not as bright either." Kurt said and left, he didn't want to listen to all of this.

Quinn looked at Finn, he looked almost hurt but she had no idea what was going on inside of his head. "Finn-"

"don't-" Was all that Finn said before he left them, well he didn't want t hear anymore of whatever excuses that Quinn would come up with.

"Brittany, I am so sorry." Quinn said as she walked over to the taller blonde, she just wanted to hold her but she wasn't sure if that was the best thing that she could do or even if she should be doing that.

"You know, all I ever wanted was to earn my stripes." Brittany said and she had tears forming in her eyes, this was not what Quinn wanted to see. "Santana told me yesterday that she was going to recommend me for them so that I would graduate with you guys."

"I am so sorry for that." Quinn said and she reached her arms out as she tried to calm the other blonde down.

"Because I really believe in it, you know." Brittany said as she looked at Quinn. "I believe in what we do." The look on Brittany was one that could make the strongest man on the planet break down in tears.

"I know that it's not enough." Quinn said as she looked at Brittany. "But I am sorry and I really mean it, it's not something that I just say because it is what everyone wants to hear."

"I don't know if I believe you." Brittany said. "You will still keep your stripes and graduate even when you sleep with someone that you shouldn't do that with." Quinn couldn't say anything all of this was just too much for her; she wished that there was something that she could be doing to help her friend.

/

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know what the plan is all I know is that I need to see her again and talk to her again."

"Rachel, are you sure that is the best thing at the moment." Puck said as he looked at his boss and friend. "Don't you think that it's better to wait awhile so that things can calm down a bit, you know that they are going to be even more on your case now."

"I don't care about that." Rachel said and she started to look for a bottle that she needed, she needed some of her other friends now too and not just Puck, he didn't help that much anyway. He was just in the way at the moment, trying to talk to her so that she wouldn't do anything stupid that wasn't what she needed.

/

Brittany had walked up the stairs and she was about to walk inside her own room when she walked pass the door to Santana's room and it was in that moment that she decided that she needed to really talk to her friend, the Latina did after all mean a lot to her and she hoped that this wasn't the end of that for them, Brittany wasn't sure if she could handle that.

"S, can we please talk." Brittany said as she opened the door to the room.

"We have nothing to talk about Brittany." Santana said and that stung the blonde, she had known that Santana would be mad but she didn't think that she would be that mad.

"Please, San, I need to talk to you." Brittany pleaded. "There are things that I want to explain."

"You got five minutes." Santana said and she could hear Brittany squeal, maybe it had been the right thing to do, let Brittany talk to her.

"thanks." The blonde said as she jumped into the Latina's bed and snuggle closer to her. This was not what Santana had meant for but then again maybe this was what she needed. "I was going to tell you."

"When?" Santana asked, it took her by surprise that Brittany said that.

"Yesterday." Brittany confessed. "I was going to tell you and before I could you told me that you would recommend me."

"So?" Santana said ands she changed their position so that the two of them were more comfortable.

"I couldn't do it after that." Brittany confessed. "And I really tried to get Quinn to get home and leave Rachel."

"You could have told us that she was okay and then maybe would could have help you." Santana said and she kind of gave Brittany a smile.

"Quinn didn't talk to me or answered me or checked her messengers." Brittany told the Latina. "I even threated that I would call her mother but when I had ended that call I almost called her back directly I felt wrong."

"It's not really your fault about that but you do know that I can't give that recommendation just yet." Santana said, and Brittany kind of looked sad and then the Latina continued. "But there is still time for you to show that you should have them."

"Thanks." Brittany said and placed a peck on her friends cheek before she was about to leave the Latina's bed.

"Where do you think that you are going?"

"My five minutes are up and I'm leaving." Brittany said with a smiled, she could tell that she would have her friend back and that was all that she wanted.

"No you are staying." Santana said and Brittany couldn't hide her smile.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the feedback it means a lot and here is the next part hope that you all will like it and please let me know what you think._

_**Chapter 19**_

Quinn was sitting in a room, there was the table that she was sitting at and two chairs in that room. In front of the blonde a man sat and he was asking her a lot of questions all of the were about Rachel.

"Where is Rachel now?"

"I don't know." Quinn sighed, she had no idea on where Rachel was or what she was going to do next, she hadn't be in touch with the brunette and this was not what they had been talking about when they were together.

"Are you gonna see her again?"

Quinn just sighed and held her head in her hands, she had no idea on this, she didn't feel like talking about these things and she was sure that she wasn't going to be able to help them with all of the things that they wanted to know about Rachel Berry and even if she was, she wasn't sure if that was something that she wanted to help with. It was all so confusing, that was the one thing that she was sure of.

/

"So what is the plan?"

"What plan, Puck?"

"Rachel, you do have a plan on what you are going to do next, right?" Puck asked as he looked at his best friend and boss. He knew that she had been feeling down ever since Quinn had left, and if he was going to be honest he had had a feeling that it could turn out like this and he had warned her but, no Rachel doesn't listen to him, not about these things.

"I don't have a plan." Rachel said as she started to go through a few bottles she needed to find something that she could drink and then hopefully pass out so that she didn't have to feel the pain in her chest, where her heart was. "Well that's a lie, I'm going to be hanging out with a few friends if I can find them."

"Don't do this again." Puck said, this was how it had started the last time when she had been dumped, but that wasn't something that Rachel would confess to.

/

"We are leaving." Santana said as she had walked inside the room where Quinn had been interviewed about the where about regarding Rachel Berry.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she followed the Latina.

"Mission." Santana said, she was not going to talk more then she had to with Quinn, so this was the way that all the conversations were going to go between them.

"What kind of mission? The blonde asked as she was almost next to her friend.

"You'll be briefed in the car with Brittany and Kurt." Santana said, she fastened the pace that she walked in so that Quinn had to do the same if she wanted to tag along. "But I don't know why you are coming with."

"I am still a part of this team." Quinn said as she was about to enter the car.

"That's what you say." Santana said as she plopped down in the driver's seat of the car. "but I don't see anything that you do that shows that."

"San, don't be hard on Quinn she is a part of the team and we do need her." Brittany said when she heard what Santana said, she missed hanging out with Quinn and Santana at the same time.

/

Quinn was sitting alone as they all were keeping an eye on what was happening below them. The blonde looked to the right where she would see her friends sitting it almost looked like they were having a great time.

The blonde just looked down that was the only thing that she could do, she was keeping an eye on the arms dealers that were working down at the floor. She knew that they sometime was going to have to intervene but until that time came she would be alone.

"hey." Quinn looked up as she heard someone talk to her, and she saw that Finn also had been there and so was probably a lot of other agencies too. How come that the DEBS was never alone on these things, it was always like this, wasn't there some kind of cooperation between them. Quinn just shook her head, she was not going to start with this.

"hey." The blonde said as she looked at the young man, she had no idea on why he was here and she didn't really care, the only reason that she was here in the first place was that she had to, it was something that they did.

"So you and me, going to endgame together?" The man asked, and Quinn wasn't sure on what she was going to say to that, she knew that there were somethings that was decided on but there was just something that made all of this to unreal and uncomfortable with Finn.

"yeah, I guess." Quinn said, she couldn't sound more bored than she did but it seemed like Finn didn't notice on her mood or the tone of her voice.

"I still love you." Finn said as he was sitting in his harness next to Quinn. "And I know that you still love me."

"yeah." The blonde said, not really listening to what he was saying.

"My dad got this on a drug bust he did in Malaysia before he died." Finn said and got some kind of bracelet from his pocket. He gave it to Quinn so that she could use it and that was what he did all the time, giving things away that belonged to his dead father.

"Listen…" he said as he tried to help Quinn put the bracelet on. "…I've been thinking." And when he said that Quinn felt like she wanted to add something but she changed her mind before doing anything like that, she knew that it would have been a bad idea. "That whole lezzy thing…" Why did he have to bring that up, she hadn't thought about Rachel in the last couple of hours or so but now was the criminal back on her mind. "…it's kind of hot."

She had known that, all boys was the same, she didn't say anything but she knew that this was what everyone was expecting from her, so she had gone with it.

"see you tonight, babe." Finn had said before he left her there sitting alone once again but it didn't take long before she heard someone say something to her.

"you did the right thing." Quinn was surprised when she saw that it was Santana who was next to her and telling her that she was doing the right things it was nice to hear someone telling her that she was doing the right thing for once.

/

Santana and Brittany was in the blonde's room there were some things that they needed to talk about, mostly about how they were going to be handling this endgame thing later that week. The blonde knew what she wanted from it but she knew that Santana wasn't going to agree with it but that was life when you were going out or wanted t go out with the team captain that didn't want the world to know about that.

"B, I have told you before." Santana said as they laid next to each other. "We can't go together and you said that you understood."

"I do understand." Brittany said and turned to the Latina. "But that doesn't mean that I like it."

"Just listen to me." Santana said. "I have talked to Mike and Matt and they have agreed to go with us."

"So I'm going with Mike?" Brittany asked and looked a bit skeptical at her friend.

"Yeah, he is great dancer and I know that you like to dance." Santana said and she sat up at the bed and she was about to leave, she couldn't stay, not tonight there was too much going on inside her head.

/

Quinn had walked inside her room and she had finally fallen asleep, that was something that was hard for her to do.

She woke up as she felt that someone was hovering over her, it just felt uncofertable and she didn't really feel safe with that.

"hey." That voice, Quinn knew that voice and as she opened up her eyes and they had gotten used to the dark, she could see the contures of Rachel Berry in her room.

"How do you do that?" Quinn asked, maybe that shouldn't have been the first thing to say to a criminal that had broken in to your room.

"You know for being a top-secret instillation…" Rachel said as she looked at Quinn, the blonde looked really cute when she was newly awake but that was something that she already knew. "…your security really is for shit."

Quinn was finally starting to waking up and her brain started to function some more and connecting things with the blonde being a spy and Rachel being a criminal. "You can't be here."

"Oh, I know that." Rachel said and she sounded kind of sure of herself, Quinn didn't really like that but at the same time she did kind of like that, it was something that dragged her in to the brunette. "You say you can't see me, and the I see you anyway." Rachel just smiled, she liked this and she was happy that she was seeing Quinn again. "it's kind of this little game we play."

"get out." Quinn said and she was acting like the spy she was but with a tiny bit of the Quinn that liked Rachel but it was hard to see that.

"Is this about your friends? Because if it is…" Rachel said as she looked at Quinn who now was standing on the other side of the bed. "…I can just talk to them you know." Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, Rachel was just too much. "We could work out some sort of détente."

"I said, get out." Quinn said and looked at Rachel, this was not the time to playing game she was pretty sure that Santana would be up soon or at least woken up by them. "I am warning you."

"Quinn."

"You have to go now." Quinn said and she moved closer and closer to the red panic button that was in the room, she wasn't going to be afraid of using it. Rachel didn't seem to move so that she was leaving, that just left Quinn with one choice.

She pressed the button and then an alarm started to go off in the room and in the rest of the house.

"It's your stupid friends. Why don't you just think for yourself for a change." Rachel said before she dived out the window. As that had happened Santana was rushing inside the room with her gun held high and soon was both Brittany there and Kurt too and he had a rifle with him instead.

"She is gone." Quinn said as she let go of a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she looked at Quinn, the blonde nodded letting them know that she was okay.

And in that moment an arrow came flying through the window and with it there had also been some handcuffs that was decorated with gold stars. The arrow had managed nail itself to the wall next to Brittany.

"What does she have against me?" Brittany asked as she looked at Quinn but the girl had no idea on what to tell her friend. Kurt just looked a Brittany not really following what she meant, Quinn had an idea on what this was about but she wasn't going to say anything it would just lead to more trouble.

Santana was at the window looking around trying to see if she would be able to spot the short brunette but she had no such luck, it seem like Rachel was an expert on the hiding and getting away thing.

/

Rachel was standing in front of the biggest laser that she had this was not how she had wanted this to go. She wasn't in the most sober mind, but she knew what she wanted.

"So who did you meet with tonight?" Puck asked he saw Rachel standing and pushing a few buttons and almost hugging a flask.

"José and Jack." Rachel said as she continued to push the buttons. "And she thinks that I am bad news?" Puck didn't really want to start this but he had to do something but he wasn't sure on what until he knew what she was up to. "I'll give her bad news."

He couldn't hold it in anymore he had to know what this was about and what he could do to make sure that nothing too bad happened. "What are you doing?"

"Madagascar is toast." Rachel said not looking up at Puck or stopping what she was doing.

"What wrong with them?" Puck asked he had to try and get her to talk.

"I don't like the second movie, the first is okay." Rachel said and continued to push the buttons and Puck could tell that she was almost done to fire the beam.

"Okay." Puck said and walked up to her and took the bottle and at the same time pushed a button so that it was off. "Hey, come on."

"Puck, I don't know how this happened to me …" Rachel said and looked at him; she had no idea on what she was going to do or what to say. She kind of hoped that he would be the friend that he could be and tell her what she should do. "…being bad doesn't feel good anymore?"

Puck was a little surprised to hear Rachel say this but at the same time he could have told her that there was something more to the fact that Quinn had been on her mind almost all the time since they split.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter, hope that you all will enjoy it. I would love to know what you think of this._

_**Chapter 20**_

After hearing what Rachel had to confess, there was just one thing that Puck needed to know to be sure what he should be telling his friend.

"Do you love her?" Puck asked as he looked at Rachel who just could nod, she couldn't find her voice and tell him what she wanted to tell him. That was something that normally didn't happen to the brunette. She did after all love to hear her own voice.

"You are willing to give up all of this…" Puck said and pointed around the room they were in. "…the life of crime, you know the whole nine yards?"

"whatever it takes." Rachel said as she looked at the mohawked young man. "And that is a movie that I won't be watching again."

"All right, then." Puck said and looked at the short brunette that was sitting in the couch that would be one of the few things that they would have left, when this whole thing would be over. "We are going in."

"What?" Rachel asked surprised she had no idea what Puck was talking about, this was not something that she had agreed on.

"We got to get her back." Puck said as it was the most normal thing in the world. A criminal getting back the girl that she loved and that girl just happened to be the number one ranked spy in the country or at least in her agency.

/

Kurt and Santana sat on the couch in the livingroom, the TV was on the back ground there was news channel on, that was the one thing that was on in this house during the day. Santana was watching the news and Kurt had some paper that he was reading.

"_In a remarkable twist, sums of stolen money…"_ Santana had a hard time believing what she was hearing. _"...have been reappearing in bank accounts."_

"Kurt, you have to listen to this." Santana said and took the paper from the young man.

"I don't have to do anything that I don't want to." Kurt said and tried to take back the paper.

"Please listen to this." Santana said and turned her focus back to the TV.

"_Authorities are trying to determine the location of these wire transfers…"_ Kurt looked a bit confused as he heard the news about the money but it wasn't anything that he really cared about.

/

Puck was sitting in front of computers as he had been trying to figure out how to manage to put back the money on the different accounts without it being possibly for authorities to trace them back to him and Rachel. It had been kind of hard for him, seeing that he wasn't a computer wizard that most people had thought that he was.

At one point they had even gone back to one of the banks and left the money outside the bank in big bags with just a note saying that they were sorry. Puck ha thought that Rachel had been insane when she had done that but she had done it anyway and being a part of the hot Jew twosome then he had to be there too, to help her with whatever she needed help with.

"…_however, have been unsuccessful at this time."_

So far so good was all that Puck could think he had been following the news, so that he would know if something was about to happen.

/

"_The Louvre received a surprise package this morning…"_ Santana just shook her head, this was a new day and once again it looked like Rachel Berry was returning things that she had stolen once up on a time in her life. It all seemed too unreal to her. _"…a shipment of stolen paintings estimated to be worth 20 million dollars or so."_

"What do you guys think of this?" Santana asked Kurt and Brittany, she wasn't sure if she should be involving Quinn in this just yet. The Latina wanted to know some more things before talking to the blonde.

"_Insider sources say that the artwork was originally taken…"_ They all knew that there must be something that was behind this, Rachel Berry trying to get back to being legal or something like that but they had so far no idea on what that would be. _"…by notorious supervillain Rachel Berry."_

/

Time had passed by pretty fast that day and Kurt and Santana were once again sitting together at the couch, it was strange that they had managed to get into this position this many times on a so short period of time. The two of them normally didn't really talk about things.

"Did you know?" Santana asked as she looked at Kurt she had never thought about asking him about this before maybe he had had an idea before.

"Know what?" He asked as he looked at the screen in front of him.

"About Quinn." The Latina clarified as she turned to him looking more closely at the young man.

"I kind of suspected." Kurt said, he tried being a bit vague; Santana would have to work to find out about his thoughts about this.

"What do you mean suspected?" Santana said, she was not happy about the fact that he couldn't tell her directly, well more like wouldn't and it was kind of annoying,

"She kind of did go through guy after guy." Kurt said and twitched his shoulders.

"And so do you." Santana said and she wanted to add some more to that but she wasn't sure on what it would be but she knew that Kurt did go changed boys as often as they changed their socks.

"Sure, but I use them and I love them." Kurt said and smiled thinking about all the way that he could use them. "I don't know the word that I look for there is this French saying that I think would fit."

"Hot potato?" Santana asked as she had heard what Kurt had said in French.

"Yes, that is it." Kurt said and looked at Santana. "There is no passion and she gets ride of the quickly." Santana had a hard time believing what Kurt was saying. "It's kind of boring."

"No, I don't by it." Santana said and turned away she wasn't going to listen to Kurt go on and on about this. There was no way that Quinn would actually be in love with Rachel or even just being gay.

"You know, there is nothing strange by being with someone of the same sex." Kurt said and he as starting to tell a story about how he had had an affair once in Europe with a married man, and apparently that wasn't something strange in Europe.

"That's way TMI, Kurt." Santana said and threw away the paper that she had in her lap before she left the room, she hadn't planned on finding out more about Kurt's affairs then she already knew.

/

There had been a package delivered to their house and had been address to Quinn. The four DEBS had an idea on who it was from. There was just one thing that they could do. They had to open it to find out what it would be.

When they had moved it they could all hear some kind of ticking coming from it, and as they placed it on a bench. Quinn was the first to open up the paper that was wrapped around the box they all saw the clock that was ticking down. That just meant one thing, it was some kind of bomb and they needed to disarm it somehow.

Santana was the one that was the best on doing that, so she was the one that did just that. She had managed to cut most of the wires and there were just a couple of them left and she was not sure on which one she should be cutting, it would be the last one.

As the Latina cut the wire that she had decide on they all heard a small puff and a bit of smoke came from the box before some confetti started to fall down on them and a balloon, that was shaped as a heart, came slowly sailing up from the box, it said _'I love you'_ Quinn couldn't help but to smile, it was kind of romantic. And they all knew that it had been Rachel that was behind this, that was just who she had been acting the last couple of days.

"I think it's kind of cute." Brittany said, she was the first one to say anything on this, Santana just shrugged her shoulders, she knew that it was romantic but she wasn't going to tell anyone that, she was a badass after all.

"I have to agree with Brittany on this one." Kurt said and then they all turned to Quinn waiting for her to tell them what she thought of it, it was addressed to her after all. The blonde couldn't say anything she just blushed.

/

Rachel was leaning against the hood of her car as she stood at view point looking out over the city; she had no idea on what she should be doing. The brunette was playing with her phone, and she looked up in the sky, there it was her own design, a gold star with her name on. As she looked up at the star all that she could do was to sigh.

"Noah, she is out there somewhere." Rachel said and she pushed some buttons on the phone and soon a heart appeared instead of the star.

/

Quinn was sitting in her room on the bed, she had done some sketching, there was nothing else that she could do, there was still a lot going on in her mind. She looked out the window and that was when she saw the heart that had appeared on the sky. '_Quinn, be mine.'_ Could be read, it just meant one thing, Rachel was out there somewhere, she was the only one that could something like that.

/

Puck looked at Rachel, there was just one more thing that they could do.

"It's time for plan B." Puck said and he was sure of that, this was the one thing that they could do to make sure that Rachel would still have a chance with the blonde DEB that she was pinning for.

"There is a plan B?" Rachel asked surprised this was news to her; she hadn't heard anything about a plan B.

/

It was time for them all to get ready for the endgame that night, it was all that was left of this year, and then it was graduation from this part and on to the next one, that was the one good thing about tonight.

Quinn were in her own room, she was looking at the dress that she was supposed to be wearing tonight, it was a blue spaghetti-strapped dress, it was a nice dress Quinn knew that but this didn't feel right.

"Getting ready for tonight?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Schue." Quinn said as she turned around and saw her boss, or somewhat boss. She didn't really know what was going on right now, she wondered if her knew what was going on and was going to happen.

"So, Quinn, tell me." Mr. Schuester said and looked at her but she didn't say anything, she had no idea really what she was going to tell him. "How are you holding on?"

"Okay, I guess." She said, and that was true, she did think that she was okay, but nothing more and nothing less.

"You know, I have learned the hard way. That in this business that we are in…" Mr. Schuester said as he sat down on the bed. "…there is not that much room for love." He almost sighed as he had said the last part. "Love requires trust, and trust requires honesty." He had almost a dreamy look in his eyes as he said the last part.

"Mr. Schue, can I as you a question?" Quinn asked as she looked at him there was one thing that she wanted to know.

"Of course."

"Got the perfect score on the secret test in the SAT." Quinn said, and that was something that everyone knew about and talked about.

"Yes, you did." He said and smiled. "I can tell you that we are all so proud of you about that."

"But…" Quinn said, now the hard part came, she had to ask. "…what does that test measure?"

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Schuester asked, he was not sure that he had heard right.

"I mean, Kurt…" Quinn started off, she pulled her fingers through her hair, she was not sure on what word she should be using. "…is a sex addict, in lack of a better word. Brittany, she has a couple if shoplifting convictions." Mr. Schue looked at her waiting for her to go on and come to the point that she had. "Santana? Well, she is borderline psychotic." She had now told him about the things that she thought made the rest of her team good spies. "But there is nothing in my past that indicated that I'd be a good spy." She had stopped there and she hopped that he would get the point but he didn't say anything.

"So…?" Quinn asked but he still didn't say anything and she figured that she had to ask him directly about that. "…why did I get a perfect score?"

"The test measures your ability to lie." Mr. Schuester said as he looked at the blonde that stood in front of him, this had been the first time that he had ever told anyone what the test did measure.

I'm working on another story, that have yet to be posted, I want to have a great deal of that finished before starting to post chapters to that one, you can read more about it on my profile and I would love to hear from all of you, I need some songs suggestions that I can use in the story.

Besides that the next update of this will come in a couple of days and I hope you liked this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

_Here is the next chapter it's not as long as the previous ones but it's something and I hope that you all will like it and I would love to know what you think._

_**Chapter 21**_

"Quinn, you are the perfect liar." Mr. Schuester said, and Quinn just looked at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was almost too much for her. "Don't get me wrong. Perfect liars make perfect spies."

This was just too much for her to take in, she was the perfect liar, was that the reason why she most of the time she felt empty, she was lying to herself, telling her that she was happy? There were a lot of questions that started to pop up and that she didn't have an answer for.

"The rest we can teach, but deception…" Mr. Schuester said as he looked at Quinn, he could tell that there was something that was bothering her but there was more that he had to say. "…that is comes naturally."

Quinn didn't say anything, she had no idea on what it was that she was going to say, this was a surprise knowing that she was the best liar, who wanted to be the best at that.

"Look, just have fun tonight." Mr. Schuester said and once again looked at the blonde and smiled. "Endgame only happens once a year. So you should really enjoy yourself and have fun."

/

Puck had gotten some prints from the car, this was the moment that he was going to tell Rachel about the plan, and he knew that it wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do but someone had to do it.

"So, the plan." Rachel said and looked at him and Puck started to spread out the prints that he had. "What is it?"

"We'll infiltrate through the rooftop and take out the guards here." Puck said and pointed on one of the prints that he had over the building. "then you will go through the vents, rappel down the elevator shaft…" he looked up to see if Rachel was following as he was tracing how she should be moving on the print. "…and then you bungee-jump down to the dance floor."

"Okay, I understand that, it sounds pretty easy." Rachel said and looked at her friend. "What's next?" She had said to herself as she looked down on the print where Puck was pointing. "'_Tell her that you love her.'_ Noah, that's your plan? That is not a plan." Rachel yelled as she had read that particular part of the plan.

"War is easy. Love is hard." Was the only thing that Puck said as he looked at Rachel.

/

Quinn had changed into the dress that she was going to wear and so had Santana and Brittany also and Kurt was wearing a suit.

They were all waiting for their dates to arrive. Well more like everyone was waiting for Quinn to come down the stairs so that they could take the limo to the endgame, it was like a prom, but who would say that, they were spies after all and they don't have proms.

Quinn was walking down the stairs and everyone was looking at her, Finn took a couple of steps up the stair so that he could meet up with her, he did try his best to be a gentleman tonight.

They were all about to leave when Mr. Schue came shimmering in, he held a camera.

"I need photos." He said and smiled, it looked like he was also dressed like he was going to the endgame. "You won't be leaving before I have a few photos of all of you." A collective sigh could be heard from the group. The all stood up in the couples that they were going to go as, almost everyone was smiling, everyone but Quinn was.

The blonde didn't feel like this was going to be as fun as everyone was telling her that it would be and she knew that she wouldn't be enjoying this as much as she should have.

/

They had arrived at the hotel where the endgame was going to be held, they had all walked inside and it already had been some dancing, Quinn was still out on the dance floor with Finn. The boy's dancing didn't really look like dancing, he looked a bit lost.

/

Rachel was with Puck on the roof this was the moment. This was her chance to talk to Quinn. This time she was going to show the blonde what she meant to her and that she wasn't going to give up even if meant that Rachel herself might be getting in to trouble, being arrested but it was all worth it if she could just talk to the blonde one more time.

"You have everything that you need?" Puck asked as they started to open up the window that was on the roof.

"I have everything and the guards are out right?" Rachel said as she looked at Puck to get the confirmation on that.

"They are out." Puck confirmed. "You can do this, you are Rachel Berry." That was all the encroachment that she needed.

/

Rachel was moving down the rooftop, she knew that it would be some more guards when she was about to enter the ventilation that she would probably have to take out but as far as she could tell it wouldn't be a problem. It shouldn't be that many and from what Puck had told her before most of them were on the outside at the doors or at the doors that could lead into the dancehall where the endgame was being held.

It should just be a couple of security guards that was employed by the hotel that needed to be taken out and if she was careful she wouldn't even have to do that.

Rachel found the vent that she had been looking for, she could tell that she needed a chair or something to be sure of that she would be able to get into that vent. The brunette found the chair that she needed and before she started to remove the screws that held the plate in place, she looked left and right but as far as she could see, there was no one there that could stop her.

Rachel started to remove the screws one by one, that was all that she needed to do and it was done. She placed the plate down beside the chair and once again she looked to right and left making sure that there wasn't anyone nearby.

She climbed into the vent, she was now on her way, and she was going to find Quinn. And after that she was going to talk to her and everything would be great. Rachel smiled to herself as she thought about how this was going to go.

"I'm on my way to the dance floor." Rachel said in the radio that she had with her so that she could communicate somewhat with Puck. "And I think there might be some shadow coming soon, so I won't be in touch for a while."

"_Okay."_ Puck said as he heard Rachel, this was something that he wanted to go good, Rachel deserved to be happy._ "Just let me know how it goes."_

/

"Okay, so how is this?" Santana asked as she took a couple of written pages from her purse. "My tour of duty behind enemy lines…" She looked down on the papers to be sure that she was reading it right. "…has taught me to remain vigilant to my cure values: Bravery, loyalty and justice." Santana looked at Kurt and Brittany before she continued on with was going to be a speech. "And so it is a great honor for me to accept this award…" As the Latina looked at her friends she could tell that they were sure of that it was a good speech, well at least Kurt. "blah, blah, blah…"

Brittany realized that Santana had stopped speaking and was kind of waiting for them to give her some pointers if it needed. "But what if she really loves her?" That was a question that came out of nowhere and Brittany would be the only one that would ask that one. Both Santana and Kurt looked at Brittany waiting for her to explain some more what she was talking about. "I mean what if Rachel makes her happy?"

Both Kurt and Santana just looked at the blonde like she was crazy, maybe that was somewhat true sometimes and this was one of those times. "I mean, if you were really her best friend, you'd probably let her go."

Kurt was the first one to react to what Brittany was saying, he did understand what she was talking about and as he thought about who Quinn had been acting before and after she had been with Rachel, it was almost two different persons.

"You can't decide mater of the heart." He said and the he looked at Santana. "It is madness to try." And Brittany just nodded she was agreeing with Kurt.

"It's time." Santana said as she grabbed Quinn as they were about to give away the prize. "Okay so I just wrote down a couple of words…" She said and she gave the papers to Quinn. "…explaining our version of what happened…" Santana held her eyes on Quinn as she continued to speak. "…and expressing your gratitude at being honored."

"And…" Brittany said as she looked at Santana waiting for the Latina to tell Quinn the last part of this.

"…I'm sorry that we've been fighting." That had been hard for Santana to said, and honestly it left some strange sour taste in her mouth. "It's just that I really want what is best for you."

"I know." Quinn said and gave Santana a smile, that was all that she could do this was just overplayed from now on.

"Attention DEBS!" Ms. Sylvester said as she walked on to the stage, this was going to be the moment that they all had been waiting for. Santana smiled as she looked to Quinn, this was their time to shine. "And dudes, I almost forgot, but then again you are easy to forget about."

They were going to show everyone that DEBS was just some kind of sorority that almost everyone thought. No one else before them had had an agent survive meeting Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, the perfect spy had done that twice and one time for a week.

"San, are you sure about this?" Quinn asked as she looked at her friend.

"Don't you back out now." Santana said. "You are the bets spy." Quinn just looked at her; the blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Okay, fine, you are the second best spy, no one is better than me, happy?"

"Yes, I am happy about that." Quinn said and smiled. "I have missed that side of you."

"Fabray, don't go soft on me."

"As long as you don't go soft at me either."


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter and once again, this chapter isn't as long as some of the others but I still hope that you all will enjoy it and let me know what you think. It's always nice to read what you all think._

_**Chapter 22**_

Sue was standing on the stage as she looked out at all of the people that were gathered there for this event. This was her true place in life, this was what she was supposed to be doing.

"Once in a blue moon…" Sue Sylvester said and scanned the crowed. "…an exceptional young lady comes along…" She looked to her right to see that Santana and Quinn were in place before she continued on. "…who truly exemplifies what it means to be a DEB." She took a breath before she continued on. "Discipline. Energy. Beauty."

Finn was standing in the crowed, more like in the front. He had a perfect look over what was going on, on the stage; he was going to watch when his girlfriend, well his soon to be girlfriend, was getting her reward. As he was looking one of the other agents had sneaked up to him.

"Rachel Berry has been spotted infiltrating the-" As he heard that he just spat out the drink that he had been drinking.

Finn left with the agent and as they were walking the halls of the hotel on their way to the security room.

"Secure every entrance to this place, every floor." He said as they kept on walking. "Nobody get in our out without my say-so."

And as they were about to enter the room there was just one thing that he could say. "Game over, Berry, I've got you this time."

/

Ms. Sylvester was still on the stage, talking about things that she had been through in her life and that she could relate to this.

"I have spent my life defending this country of ours…" She said as she looked at the crew that was there, she was just eating the attention that she got from them. "And I have learned one thing: That sometimes it's not on the battlefield…" She looked to her right once again to make sure that Quinn and Santana were still there and they had now been joined by her assistant. "…where true courage is shown. Quinn Fabray survived one of the worst tragedies…" And she paused all that she could think of to make sure that she built this up to what it was needed to. "That could happen to a young lady. Kidnapped…" another dramatic pause "…held hostage…" if there was something that Ms. Sylvester was good at it was building up to a great ending. "…for seven terrible days."

/

"Hudson, here." Finns said as he walked inside the room, he looked at the screens that were present.

"We are not seeing her." One of the agents said that was sitting in the room as he was scanning over the screens.

"Look again." The tall young man yelled, he wasn't going to give up on this. This was his shot and no one was going to take that from him.

/

"What fears she may have known, none of us can fully appreciate." Sue said, she was proud over the speech that she was giving as she was informing the rest of the DEBS of what Quinn had been through. "But she has agreed to tell us part of what she learned…" She looked at Quinn. "… On her journey. It gives me great pleasure tonight to give our greatest honor…" Sue grabbed the statute that Quinn was going to receive. "…the Mary Jane…" The name was not the best, is she had been decided on a name it would have been the Sue Sylvester, maybe they should change it to next year. "…to our very own perfect score…" Sue lifted the award and showed it the audience. "…Quinn Farbay."

Santana had to almost push Quinn so that the blonde walked out on the stage, and take the award and give the speech that she was going to hold.

The blonde took the a few steps at first not wanting to do this but with each step she got more and more confident about this, she knew that she could go through with this and she was going to do so.

Quinn stood with the award next to her, she had the podium in front of her. She put down the papers where her speech was written on. She looked out over the crowed. The lights were almost blinding her, but this was her life at the moment, being in the spotlight, maybe someday she could get used to it to some degree.

"Courage." She started off, she didn't sound so sure of what she was saying. "_Courage_ is a big word. I did not know what courage meant to me…" Breath, she had to tell herself.

Santana stood next to Ms. Sylvester and looked at Quinn she had just started the speech and so far it was going according to the plans, and the Latina was pretty sure that it would do that.

"…until I endured seven agonizing days…" as she said that something in her felt wrong but she ignored the feeling. "…in captivity…"

Brittany was listening to what Quinn was saying, she knew that Santana had been the one that had written the speech, and the blonde could tell that there was something missing in the voice that Quinn was talking in, this was not Quinn. It almost sounded like she was playing a role that she didn't want to play.

Kurt listened to the speech, but just halfway, this was not the thing that he wanted to be doing, there were far more interesting things that could be said, and he hoped that it would be addressed later in the speech, such things as Quinn Fabray actually sleeping with the enemy, that would make a great speech and interesting turn on this pretty boring party.

/

Rachel was still crawling in the ventilations, she felt like she was going in the wrong direction but from the map that she had with her she was going in the right direction. But she did wonder if Puck had drawn it right to her.

There was no sound that would give it away that it was a party somewhere in this building, at one point she had felt what kind of food that they were making in the kitchen and that had made her hungry.

The criminal had also heard what was going on in some hotel rooms, that was kind of interesting but she couldn't stay and listen to that, she had a mission.

"Noah, you better have given me the right map…" She yelled, well as good as she could yell at him through the radio, without giving herself away in any kind of way. "…this is not the right ones…" Rachel was a bit frustrated with him. "… I know how to read a map, I am Rachel Berry… ….You know just leave it alone, I'll find my own way out from this mess."

That was now the plan, just find a way out from this and then find Quinn in some other way and at the same time stay under the radar.

Mr. Schuster had made it to the stage and he was standing next to the assistant and did his best to try and flirt with her.

"Do you need some more gel?" Sue asked as he saw him, she wasn't the biggest fan of the man and she made sure that he knew it, and the best part of this job she had was that she was in charge of things.

"No, I don't." Will said and looked at his boss. "But maybe you need something."

"That is just in your imagination." Sue said and looked at him before continuing, "And I know that is good, because you think that you have a chance with my assistant."

"You don't know anything about that." Will said and frowned his eyebrows.

"That is where you are wrong William, you see if I tell her not to anything with you…" Sue said and looked at Mr. Schuester. "…then she won't she does what I tell her to do."

"Sue, she is not your slave."

"You say potato I say potato…"

/

Finn had left with a group of agents, if they couldn't find Rachel Berry on the screen, where she should be. Then the next step would be to search the hotel, and that was what he was planning on doing. He was going to have some help by agents that he knew and trusted.

He didn't care if it meant that he missed Quinn's speech, this was far more important, no one was going to have a chance to ruin this night for him or for Quinn. And one Rachel Berry would do just that, she would be ruining his night if she would get the chance and if he was in charge the criminal would never have the chance to do so.

Finn had all of the agents with him and he was going to start giving them orders on what they should be doing.

"You three go that way." Finn said and pointed in one direction. "You three got that way." After he had told them what way they all should be going, he started to give them different kinds of guns. "Try to get her alive but if that is not possible…" he looked at them, he was taking charge, he felt that his father was going to be proud of him as he was getting this done. "Go."

/

Quinn was on the stage holding her speech, she had been talking about courage and at this moment she was not sure if she had any or if she had ever had any courage and how Rachel had been holding her hostage, well that was going to come but it felt wrong talking about Rachel this way. Quinn did after all know the real Rachel and this, this that she was saying was not the real Rachel.

"…captured and held hostage by a madwoman." Quinn was in her role as a DEB, but she was nowhere near being the Quinn that she knew that she could be and she knew that she never would be that Quinn not as long as she did what she did.


	23. Chapter 23

_Here is the next chapter of this story and it is coming to its end there will be one more chapter after this one. _

_Thanks for the feedback it means a lot and I would love for you all to tell me what you thought of this._

_**Chapter 23**_

Finn was walking in one of the corridors of the hotel; he was on the hunt for one master criminal that was in the building. He grabbed his walkie-talkie; he needed some report on the progress from the other groups that also was out there looking for Rachel Berry.

"Report." Was all that he said before he waited for them to let him know what they had found.

"_We have got nothing here."_ That just meant that there was one less place that she could be, but he had hoped that someone had found something that would help them finding Rachel Berry.

As he walked, there was some kind of static electricity or something like, his walkie-talkie gave away some kind of sound.

/

Rachel was in the vents trying to find her way out of this mess or at least find where she was going and as she was crawling she could hear something, almost spark, great hearing was something that she was glad that she had.

She stopped for a second to listen if she could hear something more but she didn't hear anything more, so she continued on with what she had been doing. As she moved forward she could still hear something.

She was sure that it was someone down in the hallway that she was above, as she now moved there was a bit of sound coming from her.

"Crap." Rachel said to herself, she was sure that she had heard something and the person that had made that sound had heard her, there was just one more thing left for her to do.

She put her hand in the pocket, she grabbed some of the gold stars that she had in her pocket, she always carried some with her, which was something that represented her and had done from an early age. She took one last look at them before she threw them in front of her and she moved in the other direction.

/

Finn had heard that someone was in the vent, and he was sure of that as soon as he heard something hit the metal that built up the tubes that air traveled through.

He grabbed his gun, from the holster and he started to shoot, it was the one thing that he could do.

One bullet penetrated the roof and into the air vent, and the he continued on, he moved backwards as he fired the gun, he knew that whoever was up there was moving in that direction and he had to follow that person and he could just hope that it indeed was Rachel Berry, and if it wasn't then he hopefully would have caught some other criminal.

/

As she had thrown the stars, and started to move in the other directions bullets had started to whiz around her, she then knew that she was in trouble and that she needed to find a way out of this went as soon as she could.

Rachel moved as fast as she could and at one point the roof that she was on, she was after all in an air vent that was above the roof of the rooms of the hotel gave away and she fell down. She landed on her back in a room, which looked like a staff room for the hotel employers.

The brunette got up and dusted her back and legs of before she started to run, she hopped that she had some kind of head start to whoever was after her.

/

Quinn was still on the stage she was holding her speech, she had gotten a bit more comfortable with what she was saying but she was still nervous about what she was saying, she hadn't after all be involved in this speech at all.

"It was a routine mission gone terribly wrong." Quinn said, and she started to think back to how it had started, when she got kidnapped, that was somewhat true what she was saying. "I was separated from my squad and knocked unconscious."

Santana stood to the side and listen careful to what Quinn was saying and the blonde did so far say what it was that she was going to say, that was the main thing. Quinn herself didn't have to believe what she was saying as long as it was believable.

"I awoke in the arms of the enemy." Quinn said and looked down on the paper in front of her, she closed her eyes for a second before she continued on with what she was saying. "Just the sound of my own desperate thought to keep me company."

This made it sound really bad and that was the point, Quinn knew that but it felt wrong, this was not how she had been living during these seven days she had been with Rachel.

"If there is corruption in this city, Rachel Berry is behind it." Quinn said and Santana stood there with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Sylvester and they all nodded letting her know that she was doing great all she now had to do was continue on the same way.

/

Rachel was running in the corridors of the hotel she had left the room where she had landed all she now had to do was to find her way to the ballroom where they were supposed to be and when she would find that she needed to find a way to get to the balcony if there was one that she could use for the bungee-jump that Puck had been planning for.

"Noah. Can you hear me?" Rachel asked as she walked up the hallways she had some directions to go on but not that much.

"_yeah. Where are you?"_

"I am not sure of that. Can you find me and help me to find my way to the ballroom balcony."

"_I will see what I can do."_

/

Finn could tell that whoever it was that he was chasing had been in this room, it had been the room where they had landed and from the look of it the person had left. There were still some people in the room he hoped that they could help him.

"Where did they go?" He asked as he was about to leave. The three people that were still in the room just shrugged their shoulders.

"Typical." He muttered to himself, they were not to any help, he had to do everything by himself as he ran out the door, he could tell in what direction the criminal had ran. It was always a start.

/

Rachel had gotten to the ballroom and she was standing up on the balcony, where she would have been bungee-jumping down from if she had followed the plan that was made. But as the brunette looked down she could see that Quinn was standing on the stage and she was talking, Rachel couldn't help but to smile as she looked at the blonde on the stage, it was just something about seeing Quinn in an element that she belonged.

"If there is indecency to be found, she is the root to it." Quinn said and she breathed out she could tell that she was about half way into this speech it was still a bit to go, she just hoped that she would be able to keep it together.

"If there is evil in this world, its name is Rachel Berry." Quinn said as she looked out on the other DEBS that were in the room with their dates, probably from other agencies. "It's not until moments like this…" breath Quinn all you have to do is breath and stay calm. "…when you are forced to take stock of yourself…" The blonde looked up at where the balcony was, it was no one there, she was not sure on why she had done that, maybe a part of her was hoping that she would see Rachel standing there telling her what she should do. "…that you see what you are made of."

As Rachel head these last parts of the speech she didn't feel like listening anymore but she couldn't leave, she was hypnotized by Quinn it was just something with the blonde.

Quinn had to admit that Santana had done a pretty good job writing this speech, it was believable and Quinn being the perfect liar to made it easy for her to fool the other ones that were present.

"It's not until moment like this…" Quinn said and continued on with her speech. "…when you have to remember what is right and true…"

Quinn looked up at the balcony once again and this time she saw that Rachel was there she knew that she needed to do now.

/

Rachel saw that Quinn had seen her, and she gave the blonde a smile, anything that would help Quinn with this and encourage her to do what she really wanted to do. That was what was most important to Rachel and she hoped that this was enough for Quinn.

"…because it is moments like this when you discover…" that voice was just so, well Rachel didn't know what word to use to describe Quinn's voice. "…what it truly means to be a DEB."

Quinn prayed a silent prayer that she was doing the right thing because after she had done what she was planning on doing it would be no turning back.

"Which is why I can't accept this award from you tonight."

Santana looked at the blonde and then she looked at Ms. Sylvester, she had no idea what she was going to tell the older woman if she was asked about this.

"Because the truth is…" Quinn said and she looked up where Rachel was standing, she just needed a smile, from the criminal, telling her that what she was doing was what she should be doing and that Rachel did believe in her. "…the time I spent with Rachel Berry were the happiest days of my life." She had said it, she was proud of herself; she had been Quinn Farbay and not DEB Quinn.

"And the only brave thing I've done this whole time…" Quinn said, and she smiled, she knew that she soon would be out from this place and on her way out from this hotel and into the world. "…is what I'm doing no."

Quinn made took a last glance to where she knew that Rachel was before she said what she had wanted to do this whole night if she was honest with herself. "So if you will excuse me…" She put down the things that she didn't need and took one last look at the audience. …I have a date with the devil."

As Rachel heard the last part she couldn't help but to smile, she knew that Quinn would be coming looking for her.

She could feel that someone was holding something against her back, she knew that someone had found her that shouldn't have found her.

"Berry, it's over." Rachel turned around and she was faced with a tall young man, his chest was in the same height as her eyes. This was going to be a fun fight.

/

"Oh my God!" Brittany exclaimed as she realized what it all had meant what Quinn had been saying.

/

"Was that in the speech?" Ms. Sylvester asked as she looked at Santana, the Latina was as surprised as every other person in the room from what Quinn was saying.

"No that's not in the speech." Santana said as she saw Quinn running of the stage in a pair of heels, well running as fast as she could in those shoes.

/

Finn being the bigger person of the two of them had a bit of advantage about that.

Rachel pushed the hand with the gun away from her, he no longer had it pointing at her, as she had done that Finn dropped the gun to the floor. Finn grabbed Rachel by the arm and he twisted it and she followed with the twist, he held the arm behind her back.

The brunette took one step forward and bent down and Finn came flying over her back, he dropped her arm and she had a chance to run but she didn't she stayed behind she wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to follow her in a second.

Finn stood up and launched himself against her, Rachel took a step to the side and she turned around and kicked him in the groin area.

"Son of a-" was the one thing that Finn could say as he felt Rachel attack him.

he bended down and she punched him in the face and he fell down, he was knocked for the moment.

The criminal took the gun that Finn had dropped earlier; she put it in the back of her pants before she took off in the direction of an exit.

/

Rachel had been running and she was now standing in a lobby like place, where she was trying to figure out how she should be running from the map that she was studying. As she stood there a man, with a big afro, more like a jewfrow, saw her and as she turned around he was sure what it was that he was seeing.

Rachel Berry was in the building. And he had his chance to be the hero that he wanted to be.

/

Finn was starting to wake up from the knock-out that had happened from Rachel. He grabbed his walkie-talkie; he had to tell the rest of the groups that Rachel Berry was on the escape in the hotel. "Hostile has escaped and is on the run heading toward sector…" He wasn't sure on where Rachel was heading so he left that out.

/

Jewfrow had been running as fast he could to the ballroom where most of the people were gathered. He had to inform them about what he knew he wasn't sure on how he should be doing this.

"It's Rachel Berry! She is here!" As he yelled that panic started among all of the people that was attending the endgame.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for the feedback on this story it means a lot and it has helped me with inspiration for my other story that I am working on and have been posting too._

_So this is the last part and please let me know what you think of this and I hope that you will enjoy this part._

_**Chapter 24**_

"Everybody, run for your lives." The jewfrow yelled once again, and even more panic erupted. There were people running in all kinds of different directions, no one wanted to be left alone and risking their life as they knew that Rachel Berry was somewhere in the building but no one really knew where.

Santana had left the stage where Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Schuester and the assistant also had left they had tagged along with Finn, those four were going to try and find Rachel.

Santana stood with Kurt and Brittany, all the three of them had drawn their guns, they were going to find both Quinn and Rachel.

/

Rachel was running she knew that she had to find somewhere to go and then get out of the hotel without being found and that would be hard for her. As she was in the lobby she could see how more and more people were coming from the ballroom, which would just mean one thing, someone had told them that she was here.

She looked around and she saw a hallway that she could use and as she ran there she could see that man that she had knocked before and he had some other people with him. She guessed that they very pretty important and they all looked kind of pissed.

/

Quinn was running around she was not sure on where she should be going. All that she knew was that she wanted to find Rachel but she had no idea where the brunette would be or what way she was going.

/

Santana, Brittany and Kurt were in the lobby where almost everyone was, they were all running and both Santana and Brittany had dropped their heels, they couldn't run in them so why have them on.

/

Rachel found a door and as she opened it, she saw that there was stairs that she could use. She closed the door and she locked it and as she did that she saw the fur people that had been more or less followed her and they saw where she was going.

She started to run down the stairs this was the only way out that she had and there was no chance that she was going to turn back around, she would be right in the arms of the people that she was trying to avoid.

/

Quinn was running, she was in some kind of basement or warehouse that belonged to the hotel, she was hoping that there would be some kind of door that she could use somewhere along the way.

As she keep on running she made a turn and she had run into someone and she was about to lose her balance but she managed to get it back and she grabbed her gun and as she turned around and pointed her gun the person that she ran into she couldn't help but to smile.

/

Rachel had been running down the stairs and she was running next to a lot of boxes it looked like she was in some kind of warehouse to the hotel but she wasn't sure and she could never be too careful but this should mean that there was some kind of door out somewhere here.

She turned around a corner and she ran into a body, she took her gun from the lining of her pants and as she turned around and had her gun pointed at her person that was standing in front of her she saw that it was the blonde that she had been looking for. She couldn't help but to smile and as she saw that Quinn had seen that it was Rachel.

"We have gotta stop meeting like this." Rachel said and she continued to smile, this was what she had been looking for all the time and she was happy that Quinn was here to and seemed as happy as Rachel was.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know what—" Quinn said she didn't get a chance to tell Rachel anything more before the brunette had put her arm around the blonde and soon the brunette had here lips in the blonde's.

They met once again in a kiss, this was just what they both had wanted but didn't really know it until they were standing there in the warehouse kissing. Quinn didn't want this moment to end but it had to.

"Get a room." Quinn knew that voice but she had no idea on why Santana was there. "You are AWOL, soldier."

Quinn and Rachel broke their kiss even if neither one of the wanted that.

"Santana, please." Quinn said as she saw that Santana had her gun pointed at both herself and at Rachel, the blonde had no idea on how that was even was possible.

"Freeze!"

Rachel looked up from where she had been hiding her face. "Noah." She wasn't going to use his nickname in this situation.

"Yeah?"

"You are not helping." Rachel said as she saw that Puck indeed had a gun pointed at Santana and she knew from what Quinn had told her before that Santana could snap like that and she didn't want to risk anything.

"My bad." Puck said and put his gun down and took a step back he didn't want to piss of Rachel and at the chance this Latina that had a gun pointed at Rachel and Quinn.

"Can't you see…" Santana said and she lowered her own gun as she looked at Quinn, who now was standing partly in front of the shorter brunette. "…she is breaking up the DEBS?"

"What did I tell you the first time I met you?" Quinn asked as she looked Santana in the eyes, hoping that she would remember that too.

"High-protein diets were overrated." Santana said and the truth was that Quinn had said that when Santana had told her about them.

"After that." Quinn said, she didn't think of that she had told all of them about the high-protein diet thing.

"That we'd always be friends." Santana said and looked at Quinn.

"I meant it." Quinn said and as Santana heard that she took the gun up again and pointed it against Rachel and she had taken the safety of.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled as she saw that Santana was about to shoot at Rachel.

"If you break her heart, I will hunt you down and kill you." Santana said as she looked at Rachel this was the only thing that she could do, she could tell that Quinn had some string feelings for the criminal and she herself knew that there was some things that you couldn't fight and this was it.

"Deal." Rachel said and smiled. "just so you know if that happens you might to have to bring me back from the dead so that you can kill me."

"Okay." Santana said and moved her look to Quinn. "I'm counting on you to keep her honest."

"I will." Quinn said and put her arm around Rachel and the blonde smiled, she felt like she was on her way to the life that she wanted to live.

"You guys better get going." Santana said as she heard some shots being fired, she knew that Finn and the gang would be coming this way soon.

"I never really liked you…" Kurt said and looked at Quinn before he gave her a hug. "…but I am sad to see you go."

Brittany smiled as she saw the look on her friend's face, she could tell that Quinn was happy and that was the most important thing to her.

"So where are you going to?" Brittany asked and smiled.

"I think, Barcelona." Quinn said and turned to Rachel to see if she had any objections about that but as far as the blonde could tell Rachel was okay with that.

Brittany gave Quinn a hug and she didn't want to let go of her friend but as she did she had to ask. "Can I have your room?"

Quinn couldn't help but to laugh this was Brittany, and no one else would ask something like that in this moment of time.

"Sure." Quinn said and smiled.

"okay." Brittany said and she almost skipped away from Quinn and Rachel.

"Rule the school." Quinn said as she hugged Santana, this was their way of saying that they were going to miss each other.

"I always do." Santana said and as she and Quinn broke the hug she pointed in a direction. "There is a service exit that way."

"Good luck." Was said by Brittany, she had no idea why she had said that.

"And, Quinn…" Santana said as Quinn turned around to look at her friends one more time. "Be careful."

Rachel and Quinn started to run in the direction that Santana had told them and as they did that, they had just rounded the corner. Finn and his group of agents and Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Schuester came running.

"Which way did they go?" Finn asked.

"They went that way." Santana said and pointed in the other direction from what Quinn and Rachel had taken, she couldn't believe that they all believed what she was saying. It was kind of strange that three DEBS was just standing there and looking at each other and not running after a criminal, at least Santana thought that someone had reacted to that but no one did that.

"Don't say I never gave you nothing." Santana said as she walked up to Brittany holding something in her hands.

"My stripes?" The blonde asked as Santana placed them on the blonde's dress. "Really?"

"Really." Santana said and smiled.

"Thank you." Brittany said and threw her arms around the Latina she didn't care that Kurt was present he was going to see more of this if he was staying around if Brittany was in charge.

"You are welcome." As Santana said that Brittany placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek, and the blonde couldn't help but to grin this was the best day ever.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, that's enough." Santana said, she didn't want too much of the PDA, even if she liked what Brittany was doing and she could tell that Kurt was getting uncomfortable with what was going on.

"Okay." Brittany said and as she said that Puck came walking from where he had been hiding. He looked at all of them, he had no idea on what he was going to do next, he looked at Kurt it seemed like he was the only one that wasn't thinking about something else.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted-" Puck said and looked at the other young man.

"Yes." Kurt said, he didn't care about what it was that Puck was going to suggest, but who would turn that man down.

"I didn't ask you anything yet." Puck couldn't believe what Kurt was agreeing to without even knowing what this was about.

"Awesome."

/

Quinn and Rachel was sitting in the former criminal's car and they were driving away, just to get somewhere so that they could spend some time together before they left for Barcelona or where ever they were going.

The blonde sat snuggled with Rachel as the brunette was driving the car.

"You wanna know something funny." Quinn said as she looked up at Rachel, she wanted to share this with Rachel and even the world at some point but first they were going to be spending some time together alone.

"Sure, I love to know something funny." Rachel said and placed a kiss on top of the blonde's head.

"I think that your blind date, you had the first time we met." Quinn said looking at Rachel. "Was at some point married to Mr. Schuester."

"What makes you think that?" Rachel asked and looked at the blonde for a second before she looked back on the road. "And who is this Mr. Schuester?"

"Mr. Schuster was kind of my boss or sort of." Quinn said and smiled. "And I overheard him talking to Ms. Sylvester who is the head over all the things DEBS related. They were talking about how he had been married to a criminal."

"You know that means that you aren't the only one that has been shacking up with a criminal." Rachel said and laughed.

"You are so romantic." Quinn said and snuggled even closer to the brunette.

**THE END!**

So as a final note I would like to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and read this story I hope that you have enjoyed it and will let me know.

And I will be posting on another story that I have already started to post and some of you might already be reading it, _Moving in with,_ besides that I am also working on another story that I won't start to post on just yet, I want some more of that written what that one is about, really both of my stories could be read on my profile.


End file.
